The Delphinus Mirror
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Kaka/Iru Other Yaoi couples. Iruka couldn't have seen it coming, he didn't know his mirror would decide to kidnap him to another world or that a possessive prince would take an romantic interest in him. Bad summary but read the story
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte: I know I've started a lot of mini stories that need finishing but everything is on hold to this story becauseeeeeeeee...

Jenny: Aloha! Hello Chaz-Cat's readersssssssss!

Charlotte: That's right! This is Jenny's story, she had an idea and begged me to Co-write it. When I heard her idea I fell in love with it instantly

Jenny: ^_^ It started when Chaz-cat's little 5 year old cousin came up to us and said** "Girls suck, the world should just be full of boys!**" and I'm a Yaoi fan so this got my brain ticking :D

Charlotte: Shhhh don't give anything away, it's only the first chapter.

Jenny: If you read it? Thank you and If you review it? Thank you soooooo much. Now Unlike Chaz-cat I don't like people being confused.

Charlotte: Hey!

Jenny: So Iruka lives in an old style japanese house with the basic hallways being a T shape with a large mirror on the back wall where the lines join. {Make a T shape with your hands and where your fingers touch the other palm is where the mirror is}

Charlotte: Jenny! You're confusing them! Just get to the timeline.

Jenny: Maa. The time line is kind of... old fashioned but not set in ninja times (maybe just after the ninjas died out).

Disclaimer: Jenny and Charlotte don't own Naruto or the characters etc etc

* * *

The Delphinus Mirror

Hokage street was a simple Japanese street in a quiet village called Konoha to the west of Osaka. The village was filled with almost identical traditional Japanese houses and it was a picturesque place. A few people lived on said street; an elderly couple that were Head Elders of the village that you could hear arguing late into the night. Whether it was over the old man's peeking on the bath houses or the woman's devotion to her sake the entire town knew about it.

Many who came across the village refused to believe that Hokage street was the home to the most noble and powerful families in the prefecture. Many of the families kept to themselves and it was rare for them to talk outside meetings. The winter had brought a thick blanket of fog to the village, making out shapes became incredibly hard for everyone even those who ate their carrots. A graceful figure walked casually through the fog, clad in a pair of simple black trousers, a navy turtleneck jumper and a long red scarf. His long chestnut hair was pulled back from his scarred face and tied in a high ponytail. He knew every step it took it get to his home even if the fog obscured his path.

He pulled the scarf tighter around his neck and breathed deeply, one of his students had spilled paint on his jacket so he had to leave it in the classroom to dry out. He stood on the threshold of his ancestral home and pulled out his keys, he unlocked it easily and slid the door open.

"Tadaima," Iruka called into the empty house but as expected no one answered**(1)**. He stepped out of his shoes and stored them away neatly. Iruka pulled the scarf off and hung it on a peg. He turned to shut the door when he saw a large shapely figure in the doorway.

"Tsunade-hime," Iruka greeted politely and the blonde stepped forward.

"May I come inside Iruka-san?" She asked and Iruka nodded. The busty blonde wore her casual clothes so Iruka knew he wasn't in trouble with the Elders again. He shut the door and followed after the blonde, he found her standing in front of an ornate mirror in the very end of the hallway. It started at the floor and stopped where the wall hit the ceiling, it had a large stone frame that was carved into intricate patterns. A few unidentified jewels were dotted along the edges and the mirror was in good quality for being an heirloom.

"You should take this down Iruka-san, it's very gothic," Tsunade smiled sadly, her finger trailing up the edge.

"It's been there for as long as I can remember, I couldn't take it down," Iruka replied. He averted his eyes, the mirror unnerved him in many ways. Sometimes when he walked past it he felt like he was being watched, out of the corner of his eye he could see somewhere else in the mirror but in the blink of an eye it returned to normal.

Iruka was a level headed man who had a practical way of thinking, he admitted that being in a large house alone made him paranoid. He'd ever started wearing glasses to stop his eyes playing tricks on him.

"Shall I make us some tea? Please go through to the main room, I'll serve," Iruka said pushing the Elder away from the mirror. He fussed around the kitchen, an ominous feeling weighing him down.

'I hope she hasn't come about that whole marriage thing,' Iruka thought, he picked up the tray and brought it through to the low table. Tsunade looked at the brunette as he knelt opposite her, he bowed politely.

"As much as I enjoy your company Tsunade-hime…. Is there a reason for your visit?" Iruka smiled.

"You make a wonderful cup of tea Iruka-san," the woman grinned.

"Feel free to add sake to it if that's what you wish Tsunade-hime," Iruka said knowingly. But to his surprise she didn't pull out her flask out, she pulled out a small bundle wrapped in a blue shawl. She moved to the side of the table and opened the shawl up, a stack of orange backed cards were piled neatly in the middle.

"Tarot cards? Tsunade-hime I don't think….?" Iruka looked at the cards warily. The whole village believed in the gods and anything supernatural was very taboo.

"I haven't used these cards since years before you were born…. Today they jumped off the shelf at me," She said seriously, Iruka gulped and shook his head.

"That's a bad omen. I don't think we should mess with these things," Iruka stood up and backed away, the air felt like it had been heated and he struggled to breathe.

"Iruka-san. Iruka-san! Calm down, if you don't want me to use the cards then I won't. I didn't come over to scare you Iruka-san," Tsunade covered the cards with a calming tone. Iruka nodded and sat back down.

"Forgive me Tsunade-hime. The supernatural isn't…. Something I like," Iruka scratched his scar.

"I know. Mashimizu's experiments must have been hard to handle," Tsunade sympathised.

"My uncle believed in other dimensions, wonderful places that held so many discoveries. However I follow after the more practical Uminos. Uncle Mashi was an amazing man and a great warrior but he had quite the imagination," Iruka's eyes glazed over and Tsunade sipped her tea loudly.

"They never found his body," She said cheerfully and Iruka snorted.

"It was 7 years ago but no one has heard or seen him," Iruka huffed. He didn't like being alone but after years of solitude he learned to cope with it.

"The circle of Elders have been discussing you again Iruka-san," Tsunade smirked and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Discussing my 'outstanding' teaching skills?" Iruka mocked and the blonde roared with laughter. Iruka was a model citizen but he did like to rebel occasionally, it was refreshing for Tsunade who had boring people around her all day.

"They expect you to marry and sire an heir yet you turn down every eligible woman who they put forward. The girls have nothing but praise for you Iruka-san but why can't you find it in your heart to see them as more then friends?" Tsunade begged. She knew the request was putting pressure on him but the Elders were ruthless when they didn't get their own way.

'Jiraiya and I can only hold them off so long,' She thought sadly.

"My mother said I would know my true love at first sight. These girls are beautiful and intelligent but I don't have that spark. I refuse to marry someone I don't connect with," Iruka said solemnly.

"I know. Stubborn brat. Did you hear about the Sarutobi family? Kurenai had another baby!" Tsunade gossiped.

* * *

Iruka's eyes shot open and he took in his surroundings, his cheek was pressed against the cold wood of his desk. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and yawned, the piece of paper that was stuck to his cheek fluttered to the tatami mat.

'What am I doing here? Oh yes, Tsunade-hime left then I had dinner and was doing my marking…. I must have fallen asleep,' Iruka thought, he picked the paper up and checked it over.

'I might make mistakes if mark these while tired. I'll finish them in the morning,' Iruka yawned and stood up. He left the study, sliding the door shut behind him. He walked along the hallway, past the mirror without a second glance and into the laundry room. He stripped off his clothes and threw them lazily in the basket. He slid open a wardrobe and pulled out a pair of indigo pyjama bottoms and a plain white top. He tugged the elastic band from his hair and set it down on a side table.

Iruka dragged his feet along the floor on the way to his bedroom, one arm stretching in the air while the heel of the other hand rubbed his eye. Iruka yawned as he passed the mirror, he stopped and dropped both arms. He walked back to the mirror and scrutinized it, looking over every gem and curve. The mirror itself gave off an almost unseen purple glow, Iruka frowned and laughed to himself.

'It'll just be reflection off my pyjamas,' Iruka thought. He went to turn away when he saw the reflection of someone else in the mirror, two eyes of two different colours.

Iruka blinked and it was gone.

A tanned hand moved on it's own, his fingers stretched out to touch the cold surface.

Just before his fingers could make contact with the mirror, Iruka pulled back with a laugh.

"Don't be so paranoid Iruka, you're overtired," Iruka said turning away from the large fixture and scurrying away to his bedroom.

* * *

**Thump!**

Iruka mumbled in his sleep and turned over.

**Thump! Thump!** _Whisper whisper_

Iruka woke up completely and curled his hands into the sheets, he took a quiet breath and sat up. The sheets pooled around his waist and he took a sip of water from a cup by the bedside.

'Is someone in the house?' Iruka worried. He silently got out of bed and reached under his pillow for a kunai, an old ninja weapon that his grandfather gave him. He slid the bedroom door open and looked down the long hallway, the large mirror stood proudly at the end. He peered into every room but found nothing, he looked up and saw the large mirror in front of him.

Iruka looked down the left hall and then the right hall, Iruka couldn't hear the noises anymore and was about to return to bed when he stood on something. He crouched down and picked the object up.

"A tarot card?" Iruka whispered. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head angrily, he rose to his full height and crossed both arms over his chest.

"That's not funny Tsunade-hime!" Iruka called out but no one answered him. The card wasn't in good condition like Tsunade's and the back was purple instead of orange. A thin layer of dust coated it and Iruka blew it off.

He couldn't make out the scratched picture but he could make out the names of the card if he squinted.

"Dal….Del...Delphinus Key?" Iruka sounded out. A loud laughing echoed through the house and Iruka dropped the card to the floor. With kunai in hand and he turned around, he retreated until his back pressed against the mirror.

'This is a good position, I can see all 3 hallways from here. I'll find whoever they are and if they're in league with Kyuubi…. Even better,' Iruka snarled. Iruka's head kept moving from side to side to try to catch a glimpse of the intruders.

"Just reveal yourself," Iruka hissed, his grip around the kunai tightened.

Two pale hands appeared either side of Iruka's head, he was petrified by this. It terrified him more then the thought of intruders. The left hand secured itself around Iruka's neck and the right arm slid around Iruka's waist.

'Hands!… from the mirror? That's not pos….' Iruka's thoughts were cut off when he was pulled backwards. He expected to bang against the surface of the mirror but the impact never came, he felt like he was floating. A warm feeling enveloped him and his head grew fuzzy, his dark eyes felt heavy and they started to close.

'No…. Have to escape….' Iruka thought frantically, he brought the kunai up and stabbed into the hand on his hip. It withdrew quickly but the fist around his neck continued to pull him back through the strange darkness.

"Iruka," A voice rumbled by his ear and Iruka tried to force his eyes open. His blood rushed round his body at double speed, Iruka didn't know if it was fear or something else.

"Iruka," The voice repeated and Iruka growled in the back of his throat, he felt weak and helpless in this person's arms.

'Am I dreaming?' was Iruka's last thought before he fell unconscious.

* * *

(1) Tadaima - I'm home (I think)

**Jenny: So what did you think?**

**Charlotte: Hey that's my line! But seriously... Give us feedback, I checked it over but there may be a few mistakes so sorry lol**

**Jenny: Mistakes? Jeez What do I pay you for...?**

**Charlotte: **Glares** You don't pay me... **Walks off****

**Jenny: Wait Chaz-cat come back! I'll pay you in plushies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte: You will not believe the trouble we've had with this story. Jenny had about 5 different paths this story could go out in and it was soo draining to file through them all.

Jenny: Sorry, I can't make big decisions lol Chaz-cat will post relevant information on ages at the end of this chapter.

Charlotte: Disclaimer - Charlotte and Jen Jen don't own Naruto etc etc but Jenny does own Mashimizu ^_^

Jenny: Thanks to everyone who reviewed... I started crying at the praise. :'( In happiness of course.

Charlotte: -_- She literally started crying...

Jenny: Chaz-cat?

Charlotte: Yes Yami?

Jenny: I'm scared they won't like it O_O

Charlotte: They won't like it if they don't get to read it, On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

Iruka felt a soft bed beneath him as he stirred from his slumber.

'…. A dream?…. Of course it was a dream….' Iruka yawned. He wanted to snuggle deeper into the soft silk sheets and drift off into a peaceful sleep but he knew he had class soon and he still had marking and….

Iruka's thoughts crashed and he stroked his hand over the sheets again.

'I don't have silk sheets….. If I did they wouldn't be rich red,' Iruka realised. There was movement behind him and he pressed his dry lips together. The brunette brushed the long strands of hair out of his face and slowly rolled over, praying that he was wrong.

Next to him on the bed was another body, facing away from him but Iruka could easily tell it was a man. His nude back captured Iruka's attention, it was pale and unblemished and Iruka could tell there were strong muscles beneath it's surface. Iruka caught his hand on route to stroke the skin on display. Spiky silver hair obscured any chance of Iruka identifying him without waking him up, he wanted to run his fingers through the hair to find out if it was as soft as it looked…..

'I didn't just think that and I wasn't just about to…. Oh god I've slept with a man. A man! I'll be executed….. Oh god,' Iruka worried. He knew Homosexuality was a crime in Konoha and he'd didn't want to die for something he couldn't remember. Iruka flexed his hips and legs and grinned when he didn't feel any pain.

'Yes! Nothing happened, you're meant to be in agony afterwards but I still need to get away and find out what the hell is going on,' Iruka planned. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and gently lifted the covers off. Iruka looked down at himself and felt his eye tick. He wasn't wearing his pyjamas instead he wore a royal blue kimono with golden accents.

'I'm not going to think about this…' Iruka felt his temper rising. He was god knows where with people he didn't know, wearing clothes he knew he didn't dress himself in. Iruka pushed himself up and looked down at a pair of plain slippers and he rolled his eyes.

'I'm just borrowing them,' Iruka thought guiltily. He slid his feet into them and hurried to the door, he turned the handle and opened it quietly. He heard the man behind him groan in his sleep, probably from the lack of warmth from Iruka's body.

* * *

Iruka escaped the room, leaving the door open and fleeing down the hall. The marble floor made every footstep seem louder, the colour scheme was dark but sophisticated. Iruka heard a couple of people approaching, he hid behind a black marble pillar and watched two men walk by. The blonde talking animatedly at the bored looking raven, both wearing warrior clothes.

'Where the hell am I? An army camp?' Iruka thought. He waited for the sound of their footsteps to fade before he made his move. He continued down the long hallway until he reached a large door, some guards stood at either side of the door but made no move to stop Iruka. They watched with uncaring eyes as the brunette passed by. Iruka pushed the large door open and sighed in relief, it led to a stairwell. Iruka ran down the stairs as fast as he could until he reached two paths. Iruka licked his lips as he made a decision. He felt cold air coming from the left path so he started walking towards it.

"I'll get out of here, find Tsunade-hime and tell her I was kidnapped and that I had a strange dream about that mirror," Iruka said sternly. To his surprise it didn't lead to an exit but rather a balcony. The confused man rushed onto the structure and leaned against the railings, he was still 2 floors up from the ground.

'Too high to jump unless I want a broken ankle,' Iruka looked over the edge and saw the sheer drop. He finally looked up and gasped. A large city of elegant Japanese architecture lay before him and carried on for as far as he could see, there were fields and larger structures (shops Iruka guessed) dotted around the houses and Iruka chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Where am I?" Iruka whispered in awe.

"Konoha," A voice answered. Iruka looked over his shoulder at his companion. He was a tall man with light brown hair tied into a spiky ponytail, a small goatee on his chin and a slumped posture.

"This isn't Konoha," Iruka frowned. The bearded man stood beside Iruka and leaned lazily on the railings.

"It is Konoha. Not your Konoha but our Konoha," He said cryptically. Iruka shook his head and looked back at the kingdom before him.

"I don't understand. Who are you?" Iruka asked.

"Nara Shikamaru, I'm the royal advisor," He pressed a hand to his heart and bowed. Iruka blushed and bowed back, the advisor raised an eyebrow at the behaviour.

"You need not bow to me," Shikamaru said.

"It's good manners. I'm….." Iruka said politely but the younger man held up his hand.

"Umino Iruka, we've been expecting you," Shikamaru said nodding back inside. Iruka reluctantly left the balcony and followed Shikamaru inside.

"Expecting me? Just what is going on Nara-san because I'm confused," Iruka tried to be polite but his impatience was starting to show through.

"All your questions will be answered in the throne room," Shikamaru ordered, Iruka followed the confusing trail and didn't bother to remember it. He doubted he could find his way back upstairs and he hoped he didn't need to return.

'Royal advisor? Throne room? I must be in a castle…. I've never dreamed of a castle before,' Iruka mused. He watched the man leading him with a frown.

Shikamaru felt the scarred man observing him, he didn't show he was uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem Umino Iruka?" Shikamaru said, he turned a sharp corner and Iruka tried to keep up.

"How old are you?" Iruka questioned and Shikamaru smirked, he knew the subject would come up eventually.

"18," Shikamaru replied. Iruka's jaw dropped, he had thought the man was the same age as he was.

"Really? And you're the royal advisor? You must be a great tactician," Iruka complimented.

"I am," Shikamaru said lazily, unlike his lover he didn't need praise. He nodded to the large guard outside a tall white door. The guard gave a thumbs up and a blinding grin.

"I'll announce you both," He beamed and he disappeared into the room. Iruka blinked and held back a laugh, he hadn't expected someone so serious looking to be so…. Goofy.

"This is such a weird dream," Iruka shook his head and Shikamaru smirked.

'He thinks it's all a dream?…. He's about to get a rude awakening,' Shikamaru thought.

* * *

The large gold room was quiet, the only inhabitant was taking a quick nap in his throne. Two long velvet curtains hung either side of the large throne and the king snapped awake when one tickled his nose. Sakumo looked longingly at the empty throne beside him, his spouse was still horse riding in the paddock. A tall green knight entered the room and saluted the king.

"Nara Shikamaru and Umino Iruka to see you King Sakumo," Gai boomed. The silver haired king blinked a few times and linked both his fingers together.

"What is your first impression of Umino Iruka?" Sakumo asked honestly. The man brought a large hand to his chin and hummed loudly.

"Aesthetically? Beautiful would be a word I would use. Intelligent so he should be a lot of help. He is polite but I sense a fiery temper," Gai said striking a pose. Sakumo nodded with a chuckle.

"I have a feeling there is more to this story don't you?" Sakumo said sadly.

"Yes Heika. A new research assistant could have been chosen from this dimension, I am suspicious," Gai replied.

"Where is Head Researcher Mashimizu?" Sakumo said, a small side door opened and a tanned man stepped into the room. He wore a dark outfit with a long white lab coat, his dark hair was cut short and his hazel eyes shone brightly. He clutched a clipboard tightly to his chest as he bowed to the monarch.

"Good morning Heika. I can't wait!" The professor said excitedly. Sakumo smiled and turned back to Gai.

"Escort them in," Sakumo ordered.

* * *

Iruka admired the large airy room, for a moment he forgot he was completely lost. Shikamaru tapped him on his shoulder and Iruka looked at the back of the room, a tall silver haired man in his late 40's sat in regal clothes with a tall golden crown on his head.

'Silver hair? Wait! No… it's not him, thank goodness,' Iruka thought.

"Umino Iruka you stand before Hatake Sakumo, King of Konohagakure and owner of Konoha Castle," Shikamaru said. Iruka gazed upon the king before blushing in embarrassment. He placed a hand against his heart and bowed low to the strange king. Blue eyes swept over the small brunette and he smiled approvingly, Gai was right about everything.

"Thank you Shikamaru, you are dismissed," Sakumo said gratefully.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should stay to explain," The Nara said but the king waved his hand.

"It's fine. I'm sure you would rather be attending to your uke," Sakumo said softly. Shikamaru bowed and left the room quickly, Iruka scratched his scar with a confused look.

'Uke? What's an uke? Maybe it's a name?' Iruka thought innocently.

"Rise Iruka-san," Sakumo declared and Iruka stood up straight. He opened his mouth to ask the king some questions when his dark eyes fell on the professor.

"U-Uncle?" Iruka squeaked and the older Umino smiled brightly.

"Ohayo Iruka-chan or should it be Iruka-kun now that you're all grown up?" Mashimizu dashed forward and hugged Iruka tightly. Iruka remained limp in his uncle's arms, thoughts racing through his head.

"Iruka-kun?" Mashimizu pulled back and held the orphan at arms length, Iruka paled and he resembled a fish.

"You…. This isn't real… you're meant to be dead….. I went to the funeral," Iruka's bottom lip trembled.

"You had my funeral without me? How rude," Mashimizu winked. Iruka gaped at the man and shook his head.

"Still no sense of humour. You've changed so much since I last saw you," Mashimizu admired.

"7 years is a long time, I was only 15," Iruka said sadly.

"And scar-less. What were you doing? Running with scissors?" Mashimizu laughed. Iruka's body grew tense, painful memories flooding his brain. He looked deep into the hazel eyes and started laughing, he pushed his uncle's hands off him and backed away.

"Wake up Iruka. This is a dream….he's dead. He's dead. He's dead," Iruka repeated to himself.

"Maybe he should sit down," Sakumo said nervously.

"Nonsense. He's my nephew and he can handle this. Iruka-kun this is real," Mashimizu said seriously.

"_Oh yeah(!)_ I've been dragged through a mirror into another place called Konoha which is run by a king. I wake up in bed with a man I don't know, in clothes I_ know_ I didn't dress myself in and now I'm seeing dead people! This just screams reality!…. This has to be a joke, Very funny Tsunade-hime!" Iruka snapped. Iruka clenched his fists and waited for this 'ghost' to explain.

"In bed with a man! What man?" Mashimizu snarled. Iruka looked up at the king and looked away shyly.

"I see. I apologise Iruka-san, it'll be dealt with, who is Tsunade-hime?" Sakumo locked his fingers together with a curious look.

"She's an Elder in 'other Konoha'…. This is just a cruel prank on her part or a bad dream," Iruka raked his hands over his face in worry.

"It is real and you won't find a women here," Mashimizu said simply. Iruka raised an eyebrow and barked a laugh.

"Really and why's that?" Iruka glared and Sakumo face-palmed at the answer.

"Because in this world there is no women. It's all men, semes and ukes. Did you know the men here can get pregnant….. My husband wants another baby but I…." Mashimizu stopped when he saw Iruka sway.

"Iruka-kun?" Mashimizu checked.

"Pregnant?….. Of course…. Why am I surpr…." Iruka fainted and a pair of strong arms caught him.

"Prince Kakashi," The conscious Umino exclaimed and Sakumo smirked.

"Son," Sakumo waved. The masked prince looped his arm under Iruka's legs and lifted him into his arms.

"I'm taking Umino-san back to bed," Kakashi said.

"What do you think you're doing? Iruka-kun said he woke up in your…." Mashimizu tried to keep his voice calm.

"My bed? He fell unconscious on the trip so I lay him down so he could recover," Kakashi said seriously.

"With you in it?" Sakumo sniggered.

"I was up all night trying to escort Umino-san here so I apologise for falling asleep," Kakashi sneered. He and Mashimizu rarely got along, Mashimizu could even tell when the prince was smirking beneath his trademark mask because he received it so often.

"...W-Well what about the clothes?" Mashimizu pointed a finger at the elegant kimono Iruka wore.

"They were covered in blood. Your nephew stabbed me last night," Kakashi said seriously, both men looked at the bandages wrapped around Kakashi's hand. Sakumo threw his head back in laughter and Mashimizu tried to stifle his giggles.

"Seems your nephew has inherited your instant dislike of my son," the king winked at Mashimizu.

"Put Iruka-san upstairs to rest and join us for breakfast Kakashi," Sakumo ordered.

"Yes father," Kakashi bowed his head and left the room with the brunette in his arms.

"Okay I admit…. I maybe could have told Iruka-kun in a better way but…." The professor rubbed the back of his neck and Sakumo laughed. After a moment of thought, the researcher started bouncing from one foot to the other anxiously.

"I'm going with Iruka-kun, Heika," Mashimizu bowed and scurried after Kakashi.

The king settled back into his throne for a well deserved nap when the doors opened again.

"King Obito has returned from his outing Heika," Shikamaru bowed and Sakumo hummed. He wanted to discuss the new arrival with his husband. Shikamaru opened the main doors, he knew Obito would come hurtling into the room and likely the door if it was shut.

"Kumo-sama!" Obito cheered and Sakumo smirked.

"And the peace is shattered," The king sighed, he could hear his husband thundering down the hall towards him.

* * *

Kakashi shut the bedroom door over firmly and stared into hazel eyes, he was the same height as the professor but they never saw eye to eye. (pardon the pun).

"Why did you bring him here Prince Kakashi?" Mashimizu asked.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Professor," Kakashi replied.

"Heika! You never do anything nice for me…. Scratch that…. Nice for anyone," Mashimizu said sternly.

"You are always looking at those pictures in your office, you needed an assistant and you were missing your family. I didn't do it for you….. You're even more annoying when you're moping about," Kakashi said childishly.

"If you've genuinely thought of another's happiness then I've underestimated you and I owe you an apology," Mashimizu said pushing the door to his lab open. Kakashi stuck his nose in the air with a superior masked smirk.

"Shame I don't believe you," Mashimizu said slamming the door behind him. The crown prince smirked at the closed door before walking towards the dining hall.

* * *

Later that day

"He doesn't usually miss his class, something is wrong and I felt it last night. I shouldn't have left him Jiraiya!" Tsunade panicked. Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the blonde and looked around for witnesses, content that the fog would cover them he charged chakra to his hand. He pressed his palm against the locked door and it swung open easily.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade glared and the white haired man shrugged.

"I checked we were alone. I'm a Professional," He grinned. They walked into the deserted house and felt something wrong instantly, Tsunade slid the door shut behind them and sent another pulse of chakra into it.

"Alarm system active. Do you sense him?" She said coldly.

"No but corpses don't leave chakra trails," He said morbidly. Tsunade hit the back of his head and started checking the rooms.

"Hime check the bedroom, maybe he slept in… until 5 p.m," Jiraiya noticed his partner shaking like a leaf.

"Hime? Are you okay?" Jiraiya worried and she pulled out her hip-flask, she took a swig and looked at the old man.

"Jiraiya. Does it feel like a rip in this dimension?" She jerked her head forward and Jiraiya finally noticed it.

"It does….. The mirror is active…. Which leads to dimension 008. Still our division technically but we should call the boss…." Jiraiya said but Tsunade cut across him.

"No. Arrange cover for Iruka's class, I need to do something," She said.

"Go now, it'll take a minute and then I'll go home. That's an order Jiraiya," She demanded. The man looked like he had been sucking on a lemon, he glared and left the house. He hated when his Hime pulled rank on him.

Tsunade walked slowly up to the mirror with a half lidded look, she stepped around the card on the floor and examined the mirror. She channelled chakra into her hands and held them both up.

"I see, that's how it is?" She dissolved into laughter. She bent down to pick up the card and her eyebrows knitted together.

"A blank card? What could this mean?" She turned the blank card over in her hand a few times and even sent chakra through it but it remained the same.

"Just…. A blank card… but that doesn't mean it's not important," Tsunade stored the card in her pocket and stood up. She cast the mirror one last look and she left to catch up with Jiraiya.

* * *

A raven walked quickly down the marble hallway, his red and black robes flew behind him.

Obito puffed out his cheeks and scratched the dark spikes on his head, he had just avoided the royal hairdresser for the 5th day in a row.

"Raidou-san needs to stop stalking me. I know I've let my hair grow but it's not too bad," Obito twirled the spiked hair around his finger, it had grown down to his shoulders and he personally liked it.

"Be better if I could wear my goggles instead of my crown but stupid nobles had to come see us. I don't even know why!" Obito huffed. Nobody would dare laugh at the usually sunny king when he was sulking because he was the cutest 42 year old in the kingdom when he pouted, something he used to get his way a lot.

'Sakumo and Kakashi were hiding something this morning…. I will find out,' Obito vowed.

"Obito-sama, you're late for your fitting," A voice crooned and the king rolled his eyes. The royal dressmaker stepped out of the shadows, dressed in his uniform with a long dressmaking pin sticking out his mouth.

"Genma-san. Can I rearrange our meeting? The castle is going crazy for some reason and your Seme is chasing me around with scissors and I'm going to be late for dinner," Obito said sweetly. Genma rolled his eyes at the older man but gave in.

"Tomorrow at the latest, I would have thought you wanted to make a good first impression," Genma raised an eyebrow and Obito frowned.

"What for?" Obito said loudly. Genma took the pin out his mouth and stuck it on his apron, he smirked at the dark haired king.

"You don't know? You genuinely don't know? Oh Obito-sama, I'll walk you to the dining room and fill you in on things," Genma said deviously.

* * *

**Iruka: 22 Kakashi: 23 Gai: 23**

**Sakumo: 47 Obito: 42 **

**Mashimizu: 40**

Jenny: So what did you...

Charlotte: -_-

Jenny: Do you want to say it?

Charlotte: **nods**

Jenny: Awwww... So what did you think? Read and review ^_^

Charlotte: Meow Yami's got claws.

**Next chapter: Iruka wakes up and do we think he's going to be a happy dolphin?**


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte: Things have been so busy and Jenny has changed her mind on the plot about 12 times.

Jenny: 13.

Charlotte: Whatever, anyway she thinks she knows where it's going ^_^

Jenny: Thanks everyone who has been reading and reviewing, you're exercising my tear ducts lol

Charlotte: No Joke, I have actually bought her a box of tissues and written "Jenny's review tissues" on it.

Jenny: The next 2 chapters are mostly dialogue to set the scene because some drama is going to happen.

Charlotte: Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto and probably never will. Read on..

Jenny: **WAIT! There was a review about Sakumo/Obito and I just knew there would be because it's a very unlikely pairing but I did think it through:**

**I wanted a legitimate reason for Kakashi to have the Sharingan without Obito's death so inheriting it from an Uchiha made sense, also Kakashi is always late with the worst excuses just like Obito. Parents copy children... and I just love Obito :D**

**Kakashi will only have one Sharingan eye because it's cooler that way, if you want a story behind it then... **thinks** The Hatake bloodline nullifies half of the sharingan but don't worry because he still has his bad ass scar ^_^**

Charlotte: What's the story behind that?

**Jenny: O_O Charlotte you're killing me here. **thinks** An assassination attempt on Kakashi left him with a scar over his Sharingan eye - Happy?**

Charlotte: Yes ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3

The doors to the dining room opened but Kakashi didn't look up from his dinner, he knew there was only one person who would be late to a royal dinner other then himself.

'But father demanded I talked with him before dinner so I couldn't be late,' Kakashi pouted. He remembered he wasn't wearing his mask and stopped pouting immediately.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping some boy scouts sell their cookies," Obito said smoothly.

"You're so generous Obito," Sakumo smiled knowingly. Obito kissed Sakumo's cheek and sat to his left, he took the crown off his head and sat it on the white tablecloth.

"Aren't I? What have you two been doing today then?" Obito pulled out his goggles and snapped them on his head with a smile. He had been ruling by Sakumo's side for more then 20 years but he still preferred his own headgear to his crown.

"Had some meetings, did some ruling you know the usual," Sakumo gestured to a servant, the man brought Obito's dinner over and set it down carefully in front of the excited king.

"Lessons, sword training and then socialising," Kakashi said vaguely.

"With the Ukes in the kitchen again?" Sakumo said and Kakashi nodded.

"I'm going to be king one day so I should be on good terms with my subjects," Kakashi smirked.

"I heard an interesting rumour today," Obito cut into his fish and chewed it thoroughly. Kakashi watched his mother's lips morph into a cheshire cat like grin, a voice inside his head told him to run.

"Interesting?" Kakashi repeated in a bored tone and Obito nodded.

"Professor Mashimizu's nephew arrived here which is strange because the last person able to cross the dimensional plane was 7 years ago, a lot of the researchers are going mad with the discovery," Obito said curiously.

"Aaah," Kakashi hummed.

"But that's not the biggest thing, apparently his nephew is a real cutie," Obito curled a strand of dark hair around his finger.

"He's not cute. People aren't…. interested in him are they?" Kakashi frowned and Obito smirked.

"_Maybe_. Where are they? They should be here for dinner?" Obito asked. Kakashi shrugged and started poking his fish childishly.

"Mashimizu is upstairs with him, Iruka-san is having trouble adjusting," Sakumo said finally.

* * *

Bright lights danced before Iruka's eyes, they started to clear slowly and Iruka became more aware. His hands gripped in the sheets and he sighed dejectedly, he never thought he'd hate the feeling of silk between his fingers.

'So it's real?….._ Great_…. Just _great_…' Iruka scrunched his eyes up and tried to stop any tears leaking out. He was in a different dimension where his dead uncle was alive and probably running around somewhere….

"Iruka-kun are you awake?" Mashimizu asked.

…. Or in the room with him. Iruka sat up and leaned against the headboard, the room was a pastel yellow colour with gold sheets and a large french window. Iruka didn't have time to admire the room, a movement caught his eye. At the foot of the bed, sitting in a wicker chair was his uncle.

"How are you feeling?" Mashimizu said softly, Iruka could tell he was trying to make an effort to be understanding.

"Confused, nauseous, insane. Take your pick," Iruka held his waist tightly.

"I know it's a lot to handle….. What happened to little Iruka-chan? If he was whisked away to another world he would be so excited!" Mashimizu clapped his hands together.

"That was a long time ago. I'm still that person but…. I still can't believe you're alive," Iruka laughed.

"I'm sorry I left without telling you. My research led to our family mirror and it started glowing, then a voice boomed out 'Take essentials, tell no one, knowledge will be your guide'," Mashimizu explained.

"I see. I thought you'd blown up, we all went out to see the village fireworks and you were gone when we came back, Who called you into the mirror?" Iruka said sadly.

"Each dimension has a guardian, the guardians are controlled by 5 Kages who control all the dimensions. Our guardian is Hiruzen-sama, it was in everyone's best interest if I came here. I never fitted in on Earth did I?" Mashimizu stood up and walked round the bed. Iruka bowed his head in shame, his uncle was eccentric and people didn't understand the creative genius Iruka knew.

"…. How do you know all this?" Iruka's head throbbed at the information.

"I've researched it for years. Many dimensions have no clue that there are other worlds out there but luckily this dimension is aware of it so we're able to research it. That's the reason you're here," Mashimizu sat on the sheets beside Iruka and held both his hands.

"The reason I'm here?" Iruka repeated.

"One of my researchers is off on paternity leave. I want you to work by my side, I miss my family but I know I can't bring everyone through the mirror. It would disrupt the balance," The professor said eagerly.

"Me?….. After everything…." Iruka was torn between hugging his uncle or punching him. Too many complicated emotions raced through Iruka's head, Mashimizu sighed.

"Right now you're bottling your emotions and you need to let them out. So yell at me, hit me, do something because I know it's hard. I went through the same thing when I arrived here and it hurts because it's serious change. Let it all out and I won't judge you or get upset about what you say, I promise," Mashimizu said seriously. Anger bubbled up inside Iruka and he clenched his fists in the silk, silently thanking it's strength or it would have been torn.

"You are so **stupid**!" Iruka exclaimed, he wet his lips and glared angrily.

"You just drag me here? I have a life! I'm a teacher and I love my students. You decide to do this now? It's been 7 years and you didn't care then!" Iruka roared. Mashimizu bit his tongue and waited for Iruka to get everything out his system.

"Do you know how scared I was? I thought Ky… someone was in the house! Then two hands came out the mirror and grabbed me, my heart literally stopped. I was petrified and you're acting like everything is okay?" Iruka ranted, he breathed deeply and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"Better?" Mashimizu said.

"Yeah…. Thanks," Iruka smiled awkwardly.

"It's fine. I remember doing it with you when you were younger," Mashimizu said.

"I'm sorry. I should be grateful…. My favourite uncle is alive," Iruka said in awe, it all seemed unreal.

"Are you hungry? I can get some food sent up," Mashimizu patted Iruka's arm, the younger man tensed and shook his head.

"No. If I'm hungry I can get something myself," Iruka said quickly, the older Umino raised an eyebrow but said nothing about his nephew's strange behaviour.

"I'd rather do it myself, I'm not used to relying on others," Iruka laughed sweetly. Mashimizu couldn't help noticing the Iruka had inherited the Umino stubbornness.

'Big sister must be so proud of him,' the professor thought fondly.

"Come with me, I need to show you something," Mashimizu stood up and held out a hand.

* * *

Kakashi navigated the halls with his nose in a book, Obito walked at his side and tried to peek at the pages.

"You never let me see what you're reading," Obito sulked and Kakashi shrugged.

"It's a textbook," Kakashi said sullenly.

"I don't believe yo~ou. So what room is Umino-san in?" Obito gossiped. Kakashi ignored the request and kept walking, his thoughts drifting to Iruka. After feeling his mother's eyes drilling into him for 5 minutes, Kakashi finally gave in.

"He'll be asleep, it's late," Kakashi said.

"Okay I won't disturb him but where is he sleeping?" Obito persisted.

"The room next to mine," Kakashi sped up and a smile tugged at the raven's lips.

"I see. I really want to meet him…." Obito sighed. They rounded the corner and Kakashi bid goodbye to his mother, he placed a hand on the doorknob and frowned. Obito had stopped outside Iruka's room with an excited look.

"The doors ajar so technically I'm allowed in," Obito announced with a grin.

"And people say my logic is screwed up," Kakashi muttered. He pushed his door open and heard a gargled whine from next door.

"No fair, he's not here," He heard Obito say. His visible eye widened and he rushed out the door and pulled his mother away. He pushed the cloth over his eye up and scanned the room with Sharingan, Obito watched the action with interest.

"Where's Iruka?" Kakashi and Obito smirked.

"Where's who?" He asked sweetly. Kakashi coughed and pulled the dark material over his eye again.

"I said 'Where's Umino-san?'" Kakashi said loudly. A tall black haired man rushed past with his arms full of scrolls, clad in a bright green robe.

"Lee have you seen our guest?" Kakashi said clearly, Lee looked at the pair with a thoughtful look.

"Yes. I just saw Umino-san with….. Umino-san…. This is going to be confusing, My King. My Prince," Lee bowed with grace, managing to hold onto every single scroll. He rushed off and Obito blew some hair out of his face.

"If he's with Professor Mashimizu then it will be fine. Let's retire for the night…. Unless you want to wait up for Umino-san?" Obito teased. Kakashi's mask twitched and Obito strolled away laughing, his son was too serious sometimes.

* * *

Iruka held his kimono up with one hand to stop him tripping, he hadn't expected to be pulled at several miles per hour down the hall when he took his uncle's hand. He had passed by a few people who didn't spare them a glance.

'He obviously pulls people around a lot,' Iruka thought. They stopped momentarily so Mashimizu could pull the lab door open.

"Uncle can we slow down?" Iruka rasped, he got a quick glance at the large lab before he was pulled again. There were several pedestals with strange looking artefacts, desks piled high with equipment sat untouched.

"Where is everyone?" Iruka called. He was pulled down another thin corridor and up a tall spiral staircase.

"At their homes. Work finished an hour ago," Mashimizu answered, he checked his watch and dragged Iruka up the stairs.

"Where are we?" Iruka's voice echoed against the narrow brick walls.

"The castle has 8 towers, this is the…. No I can't tell you or I'll give it away," Mashimizu said cryptically. Iruka's feet finally touched down on the brick floor and he looked around with a frown. It was a dark circular room with a tall ceiling, a few chairs were stacked by the edge of the room and a large red mat was laid out on the floor.

'Must be one of the towers with the turrets on them,' Iruka thought.

"Iruka-kun, lie down on the floor," Mashimizu said officially. Iruka pointed to the mat and then to himself, Mashimizu nodded and Iruka scoffed.** (Chibi moment xD)**

"No way that's weird," Iruka blurted out.

"You're in an alternate universe via a mirror, you let a complete stranger undress and dress you again even though he's a man and _now_ you're freaked out about laying down?" Mashimizu said incredulously, Iruka blushed and scratched his scar.

"Well…. When you put it like that…._ And _I didn't_ let_ him do anything, pervert," Iruka huffed.

'That will be a fun meeting,' Mashimizu thought as he pushed the younger man down onto the floor. Iruka stared up at the ceiling with a pout, he could hear his uncle fussing around with something.

"What am I looking at Un...Aah!" Iruka gasped in awe, the ceiling disappeared before his eyes and a dark starry sky lay before him.

A blanket of onyx and indigo with small shining diamonds sewn in it looked down at Iruka. A feeling of peace and wonder enveloped him, his mouth falling open in admiration. His fingers and toes started tingling and Iruka's eyes traced over the random constellations. He didn't recognise the new collections of stars but he still enjoyed them.

"Iruka-kun close your eyes," Mashimizu whispered, he didn't want to break the trance Iruka but the surprise wasn't finished.

"Why would I close my….?" Iruka mumbled.

"Trust me. Close your eyes and _listen_," Mashimizu said seriously. Iruka took a deep breath and let his eyelids drop shut.

The sounds of Konoha drifted to his ears, he could hear the sound of the guards talking, children laughing, church bells ringing. It was as if all of Konoha was welcoming him, like the kingdom itself was alive.

"Why?" Iruka's voice echoed around the room.

"You were always scared of magical things. Don't get me wrong, you were interested in them but the practical part of your mind feared the supernatural. I wanted to show you that magic is good too," Mashimizu said softly. Iruka laughed and opened his eyes, he took one last look at the night sky before pushing himself up.

"I'm keeping you from getting home and about that researchers job….." Iruka trailed off, Mashimizu looked at Iruka hopefully.

"We'll talk about it in the morning but I'm not promising anything Uncle," Iruka said firmly, he stood up and brushed the non-existent dirt off his clothes.

"That's all I can ask, you'll be sleeping in the room we were in before," Mashimizu explained.

"Sleep? I've been sleeping all day. Can you do me a favour?" Iruka asked.

* * *

Iruka sank into the warm water with a relieved moan. His hands worked quickly to tie his hair up in a messy bun, he didn't want to have to wash his hair yet. He rested on the side of the bath and pouted. The bath was literally the size of a swimming pool and Iruka guessed that about 10 people could easily fit in it.

'I'll never understand why this bath has to be so big, Uncle said there was 10 more that were bigger,' Iruka thought.

_**Knock Knock**_

"It's me Iruka-kun," Mashimizu called. The door opened and the older man stepped in, a pile of pyjamas in his arms.

"They might be a bit big but they are more casual then that kimono. I wasn't used to the formal wear when I first came here. You only have to wear stuff like that for events where nobles are present," Mashimizu said quickly. He set the folded pyjamas down by the door and turned to leave.

"Thank you Uncle. Goodnight," Iruka said.

"Oh Iruka-kun? Don't stay in the bath too long, I have a bad feeling," Mashimizu's eyes scanned around the room nervously.

"You worry too much," Iruka smiled. Mashimizu sighed and left Iruka to bathe.

* * *

Shikamaru tightened his grip on the file he carried, he was often called back into the castle late at night when the King needed advice on important matters. He welcomed it because it meant Neji couldn't kick him in his sleep, the former Hyuuga hadn't been sleeping well which probably had something to do with him being 5 months pregnant.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. He slowed his pace when he noticed a figure walking towards him. The person was wearing a black vest top and slightly baggy blue pyjama pants, a towel was slung around his neck and his hair had slipped into a ponytail.

"Umino Iruka," Shikamaru greeted. The tanned man smiled and bowed to the younger man.

"Nara-san," Iruka replied.

"Are you retiring to bed now?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Yes, hot baths make me sleepy. Goodnight Nara-san," Iruka yawned, he pushed his bedroom door open and shut it behind him. Shikamaru took 5 more steps when he saw someone else approaching.

A tall figure in low cut black pants and a white t-shirt stepped into the light.

"Prince Kakashi? I was told you'd retired to bed already?" Shikamaru looked at the man suspiciously.

"I felt like a walk," Kakashi said bluntly. He passed the advisor quickly and opened his door.

"This walk go anywhere near the west wing baths?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Do I look wet?" Kakashi sneered and Shikamaru scowled.

"That's not what I meant," Shikamaru answered.

"Then you shouldn't be so vague when you're asking something," Kakashi said disappearing into his own room. Shikamaru shook his head and continued on his way.

* * *

Charlotte: Sowhatdidyouthink? HA! **Points at Jenny**

Jenny: O_O Okaaaaaaaayyyy

Charlotte: Oh! People were asking if this is a **MPREG** story and it kind of is. Iruka won't be getting pregnant but there will be mentions of other pregnant males etc.

Jenny: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed :D I am going to start doing a review element because it'll make things interesting !

{Whispers - and it'll annoy Charlotte ;) }

Charlotte: What was that?

Jenny: Nothing~

**Review Element: Word of your day!**

**My word is Echo! (Yes I am random)**


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte: Phew hey guys we're trying to update as fast as we can but we were busy today becauuuusseee...** It's JENNY'S BIRTHDAY!**

Jenny: YAY! I'm reeeeeallly happy because Chaz-cat organised an Anime birthday party and gave me the best presents :D I've got a Kakashi plushie!

Charlotte: Okay, calm down while I explain things... or go over there.

Jenny: **walks away to freak out more**

Charlotte: Disclaimer - Charlotte and Jenny don't own Naruto or the characters etc except Mashimizu and his family.

Also Iruka's default outfit will probably be his ninja outfit without the green vest and forehead protector (navy shirt with orange swirls on the shoulders etc) because he does look good in that outfit. Kakashi will just be in dark jeans and a random dark top, with mask and eye cover because he doesn't take his role too seriously.

Japanese words we used:

Omocha - Toy

Heika - Your Highness

Baka - Idiot

* * *

Chapter 4

Iruka threw the snapped piece of elastic in the bin, he didn't want to leave his hair down because he felt much more comfortable when it was out his face. He growled and left his bedroom, walking towards the lab.

'Maybe Uncle will have one? He gave me the last one….. His hair is short though, I wonder where he got it?' Iruka was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into someone walking the opposite way.

"Oof! Sorry I…." Iruka bowed to the person but when he straightened up his jaw nearly hit the floor. A silver haired man in a casual outfit stood before him, mask hiding his face and his visible eye gave the brunette an indifferent look.

"You!" Iruka exclaimed and Kakashi hummed in agreement.

"Me!" he mocked. Iruka noticed the bandaged hand and smirked, it ware rare for him to instantly dislike a person but the bandage proved that he'd been the one who dragged him through the mirror and undressed him.

"I hope that really hurts," Iruka said and Kakashi snorted.

"And I'd heard you were nice but that didn't seem very nice to me," Kakashi yawned.

"I'm not nice to perverts," Iruka crossed his arms tightly over his chest and Kakashi chuckled.

'He's smart but I already knew that…. Let's see how far I can push him on our first official meeting,' Kakashi thought slyly.

"Pervert? Me? I'm hurt by your accusations Omocha-chan," Kakashi gave an upside down U smile while Iruka spluttered, his face turning red with anger and his deep brown eyes resembled red more then their original colour.

"O-Omocha? That's not my name!" Iruka glared. Kakashi leaned in and pressed his masked cheek to Iruka's flaming one.

"I know. I have to go but let's play dress up again soon Omocha-chan," He sang, he turned and walked away. He felt a sharp impact against the back of his head and he stopped in shock, he looked at the ground beside him and found a red bean bag.

'A bean bag did that? That hurt, he has one hell of a throwing arm,' Kakashi thought, he turned around and saw Iruka throwing a blue bean bag up in the air and catching it with ease.

"I just thought you should know Pervert-san, that I have very good aim," Iruka glowered. He dropped the bean bag on a pile of more bean bags that sat on the floor and walked off with a huff.

'It's just as I thought….. We will see what his reaction is when he is told who I am….. But who the hell leaves a pile of beanbags in the middle of the hallway?' Kakashi rubbed the back of his skull tenderly.

"Ah! There's where I left them!" Lee cheered. He appeared at Kakashi's side and bowed to the taller man.

'Of course. Of course it's Lee's doing,' Kakashi scolded himself.

"Prince Kakashi, don't you have a meeting with King Sakumo and King Obito before breakfast?" Lee asked.

"I do but I was wondering what all these bean bags are doing here?" Kakashi said, fingers still rubbing his head.

"The academy is having a sports day but Shikamaru-san asked me to do an important task so I had to 'drop everything'," Lee explained.

"I see," Kakashi nodded. Lee's eyes grew wider (if that's ever possible) and he gasped in shock.

"Have I displeased you Prince Kakashi? If so I will run around Konoha 30 times with 10 large sandbags on my…." Lee announced.

"No Lee. You haven't displeased me, please get the bags to the academy," Kakashi dismissed, Lee saluted and started to clear up the mess.

* * *

Iruka strode into the laboratory, still grumbling from his meeting with Kakashi and slammed the door shut. A few people jumped a foot in the air, they had come in early to get some information on an artefact and didn't expect to see the new researcher. Mashimizu heard the noise and poked his head out of his office.

"Iruka-kun! Please come in," He chimed. Iruka stormed up the hall and into his uncle's office with a huff.

"What's the matter?" Mashimizu asked.

"That pervert! You know the one I woke up next to? Just bumped into me, called me "Omocha-chan" and said we should play dress up again some time! I could wring his neck," Iruka snarled. Mashimizu blinked and bit the inside of his cheek violently.

'That's why Kakashi brought Iruka here. He's bored and wants someone to irritate, he's seen me get furious when a experiment goes wrong and he's always found that funny….. Baka Prince. If I wasn't so devoted to King Sakumo and King Obito….' Mashimizu thought, he placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder and the younger man stopped his ranting and sighed.

"Don't worry about him, he flirts with everyone and he's just trying to annoy you. I just need to sign a few files and we can go see the Kings," Mashimizu pulled out a pen with a flourish and started writing.

"Do you have another hair band I can borrow? Mine snapped and…" Mashimizu reached into his drawer and pulled a hair band out, he held it towards Iruka but when he didn't take it Mashimizu looked up.

He realised why Iruka had stopped talking. On Mashimizu's desk stood three picture frames, the first picture was one Iruka recognised immediately. It was the only picture he kept in the house, their last family photo where everyone had been together. He saw his grandparents, his mother's older brother and his wife plus their toddler and baby, Uncle Mashimizu and his parents with a 14 year old Iruka.

"Grandfather, Grandmother, Uncle Aito and Aunt Fuji, cousin Hanayo, baby Daichi, Father, Mother, you…. Me," Iruka whispered, trailing his finger over every face delicately. The second picture was of a younger Mashimizu with an un-scarred Iruka, both giving the camera peace signs with bright smiles.

"I didn't know you took these with you," Iruka mumbled.

"The mirror said take essentials and I did," He stated. Iruka felt tears welling up in his eyes at the large picture, he had stored away most of the photos when everyone died so he had almost forgotten what they all looked like.

'He doesn't know what happened…. Should I tell him?…. No, ignorance is bliss and it would only upset him,' Iruka decided. He picked up the final frame with a curious look, a man with sandy coloured hair and a small brunette child was in it. Both wearing formal clothes as if they were at an event, the child had the man's bright green eyes.

"Who are they?" Iruka asked.

"My husband Kaname and my son Hoshi," Mashimizu said anxiously. Iruka looked down at the happy pair with a confused look, he was happy that his uncle had a family but it only made him feel more alone.

'He wouldn't want to know about our family….. He has his own now,' Iruka thought darkly. Although he couldn't deny that the trio would make a lovely family, the small boy's eyes were filled with happiness.

"What a cutie…. Your son I mean. Don't worry so much, I'm not against it if it makes you happy," Iruka smiled, he took the hair band from his uncle and tied his hair back.

"Iruka-kun…." Mashimizu said happily.

"Come on, I've made a decision," Iruka said walking out the office.

* * *

"You're on time?" Kakashi blinked, both his parents were sat neatly on their thrones although Obito looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"So are you Kakashi. Interested in Umino-san's answer?" Obito teased.

"It's obvious what the answer will be," Kakashi pulled out his book and leaned against a wall. Before Obito could answer the door swung open and Gai walked in.

"Umino Mashimizu and Umino Iruka to see you Heika," Gai saluted.

"Show them in," Sakumo nodded. Iruka could feel the dark haired King's eyes on him as he entered, he felt strange wearing some of his uncle's old clothes because they were a big on him.

'Do they look that bad?' Iruka thought self consciously. Obito watched the young Umino carefully, he couldn't deny that he held a rare beauty if he wore the right things. His dark eyes radiated intelligence and held the sparks of a fiery personality.

"Good morning Mashimizu. Iruka-san," Sakumo greeted politely.

"Good morning Heika," They replied in unison.

"I believe introductions are in order. I am Hatake Obito, Sakumo's husband," Obito bowed his head. Iruka smiled at him and bowed as well.

"I am Umino Iruka, Heika," Iruka said politely.

"And over in the corner is my son Kakashi, Crown Prince of Konoha," Obito said pointing to Kakashi. Iruka's eyes widened a fraction and he cleared his throat, Mashimizu sent the prince a warning look.

"Prince Kakashi," Iruka gritted out and Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

"Umino-san," Kakashi bowed his head and looked back at his parents.

"Do you have an answer for us Iruka-san?" Sakumo asked.

"I do. It's an honour that you want me to work here, something I will never forget….. However I can't accept, I have responsibilities that I can't ignore. I don't like leaving things unfinished," Iruka explained. Kakashi's eye twitched and Mashimizu sighed, he had a feeling Iruka would say something like that.

"It's your decision but I think you should wait a moment," Sakumo said seriously, the door opened and an old man in a long robe walked in, his hat obscuring his face. An object wrapped in long red bandages was carried in his arms.

"Hiruzen-sama," Mashimizu whispered. Everyone, including the monarchs bowed low to the man. He ignored the gesture, he walked quickly towards Iruka with a inquisitive look.

"This is highly unusual," He said, he looked Iruka up and down with a hum.

'Hiruzen-sama? He's the guardian here if I remember right,' Iruka thought. The old man started to unravel the wrappings until a small handheld mirror was sitting in his hands.

"This is the mirror that I use to communicate with the other guardians or Kages. Guardian Jiraiya and Hokage Tsunade are requesting you," He pushed the mirror into Iruka's hands. Iruka's heart sped up at the words and his head started throbbing.

"Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-hime? They're…..?" Iruka shook the confusion away and looked down at the mirror.

* * *

The mirror glowed bright red and two familiar figures were seen in it.

"Iruka-san I know you're angry…." Tsunade started but Iruka scoffed.

"I'm not angry…. Well I'm a little angry but I'm more confused. Just when I think I understand things something like this happens," Iruka said tiredly.

"I know," She soothed.

"You're guardians?" Iruka said hesitantly.

"I am but Hime is a Kage…. Sorry," Jiraiya said quietly, he didn't want to provoke Iruka's legendary temper.

"It's fine, what's going on with my class? I haven't taken a day off in years," Iruka said lightly, he wanted some normality.

"You should have seen their faces when we said you were off ill. I think the receptionist nearly fainted. We arranged for cover for your classes so don't worry… you could stay awhile," Jiraiya laughed.

"Why?" Iruka said.

"Because it's a wonderful opportunity to learn about another dimension and get over your fear of the supernatural," Jiraiya said wisely. Iruka suspected he was reading that from a piece of paper but he didn't draw attention to it.

"Plus Earth is boooorrinngg," Tsunade grinned. Iruka shook his head with a laugh.

"I don't know Tsunade-hime, it's a big change," Iruka bit his lip.

"Coward," Kakashi said from the corner, Iruka tensed and glared at the prince.

"What did you call me?" Iruka said dangerously, his voice alone was sharp enough to kill. He pushed the mirror into Mashimizu's hands and walked towards Kakashi. Mashimizu laughed nervously and started talking to the mirror to diffuse the tension.

_"Tsunade-hime! Long time no see," Mashimizu smiled._

_"Umino Mashimizu, time hasn't been kind has it?" She joked._

_"I wish I could say the same of you," He complimented._

_"Somethings never change, you're as bad as Jiraiya," Tsunade laughed._

Iruka stood in front of the prince with both hands on his hips, fiery eyes staring at the masked man. He didn't care that he was royalty or that the Kings were watching, he wanted to slap the pervert.

"What did you say?" Iruka said sternly.

_"Can't you come through and fix this before there is bloodshed?" Mashimizu whispered into the mirror and both elders shook their heads._

_"This is a communication mirror not a portal," Jiraiya said seriously._

_"I can't go through anyway. If a woman went into a dimension full of men then the fabric of that dimension would fall apart," Tsunade shrugged._

_"And the other damn mirror won't let us through," Jiraiya added bitterly._

_"People are saying you're smart and that having you as a researcher would help immensely but you're so adamant about leaving that I doubt you could have been any help at all," Kakashi sneered. Iruka's mouth dropped open in shock, the silver haired man was calling him stupid._

"I am intelligent and I could be a great researcher, I have other responsibilities," Iruka persisted.

"You couldn't last one month as a researcher here," Kakashi challenged.

"I could!" Iruka snapped.

"Prove it," Kakashi smirked. Iruka cursed himself, he had been backed into a wall.

"I have classes and I…." Iruka said nervously.

"We can cover your classes for a month Iruka-san," Tsunade said cheerfully, Iruka glanced at her suspiciously.

"We'll just say you've got the flu or something," Jiraiya added hastily.

"See now you don't have an excuse. Prove it!" Kakashi said loudly. Iruka licked his lips and wracked his brains but he couldn't find any valid arguments.

"Fine. I can handle a month in this dimension, easily!" Iruka glared at Kakashi.

"Then it's settled, Iruka-san will stay here for a month and if he wants to return home at the end of the month then he'll be allowed," Sakumo said finally. Iruka couldn't help feeling like he'd been ganged up on, that he'd played right into their hands.

"Got to go Iruka-san, call you soon," Tsunade winked and the mirror returned to normal. Hiruzen snatched the mirror off Mashimizu and shook his head wearily, he left the room to take a nap and try to forget about all the hassle.

"Come on Iruka-kun! I'll show you all the labs and what we're doing and…." Mashimizu grabbed his nephew's hand and pulled him from the room quickly. Kakashi bowed to his parents and left the room.

Obito tugged on his hair with a thoughtful look.

"Do you think….?" Obito stopped quickly and shook his head with a laugh.

"Do I think what?" Sakumo frowned.

"Nothing, let's get to breakfast!" Obito cheered.

* * *

Tsunade placed the mirror on her Kage desk with a sigh. She ran her fingers through her hair in a worried fashion, Jiraiya sat on the desk with a bored look.

"You shouldn't worry Hime," Jiraiya said pouring her a drink.

"I would be less worried if he was back on Earth," She said accepting the sake with a half smile.

"Orders are orders Hime," Jiraiya reminded. The blonde downed her drink and scoffed.

"Yeah…. Orders are orders," She said sorrowfully.

"I'm going back to Earth," Jiraiya said.

"I'll join you later, I need to have a discussion with the other Kages," She dismissed.

* * *

Mashimizu pushed a coffee in Iruka's direction, Iruka took it with a small smile. They were sat in the lab's canteen which was mostly empty to Iruka's delight. He was still trying to get his head around the reason he was staying.

'How dare he think I'm stupid,' Iruka thought.

"Iruka-kun, I know you aren't happy being here," Mashimizu sighed.

"No, I am happy being here. Especially now I know my life on the other side isn't going to be affected. Like Jiraiya-san said 'It's a wonderful opportunity'," Iruka took a sip of the coffee and grimaced, it wasn't sweet enough.

"I'll go get you some sugar and cakes and then we should talk about …. Things" Mashimizu said walking off to find some sweeteners.

'This world…. I don't have a problem with it but it's still a lot to handle… but I'm not sad because I get to spend time with my uncle…. My only living relative…. And his family,' Iruka's thoughts were interrupted when a shadow fell across him.

Iruka looked at Kakashi with a bored look which Kakashi matched.

"Did you need something?" Iruka asked.

"Are you going to apologise for hitting a Prince?" Kakashi said arrogantly.

"Are you going to apologise for dragging me through a mirror?" Iruka countered.

"No," Kakashi said bluntly.

"There's your answer, don't think your title changes my opinion of you," Iruka said.

'I thought as much,' Kakashi thought, he concealed a smile at the brunette's words. It was refreshing to have someone so fun to play with, someone who treated him like a normal person instead of a royal figure.

"But I'm the prince," Kakashi whined, Iruka blinked at the change and laughed.

"And used to getting your own way evidently. I'll respect you even if you are a pervert but if you act like a child, I'm going to treat you like a child," Iruka lectured. Kakashi looked taken aback for a moment, he closed both eyes and opened them again. He respected the man's honesty and straight forward attitude.

"Okay Omocha-chan," Kakashi smirked.

"Don't call me that," Iruka growled.

"What should I call you then?" Kakashi said smugly. Iruka brought a finger to his lip in thought.

"Iruka-sensei," Iruka decided.

"Kinky," Kakashi commented.

"Shut up," Iruka snapped. Mashimizu turned around and looked at the pair, it was hard to tell if they were friends or enemies. Iruka noticed his uncle looking and he blushed.

"If you'll excuse me Prince Kakashi, I'm busy," Iruka said firmly. Kakashi looked at the blushing face for an extra second before nodding.

"I have things to do anyway, I'll see you around Omocha-sensei," He said racing out. Iruka's hands gripped the edge of the table in an effort not to follow and beat up the prince.

* * *

"Iruka-kun, I have the snacks," Mashimizu said dropping the tray on the table.

"That's goo…." Iruka stopped when he saw the serious look his uncle shot him.

"What is it? That pervert and I were making a truce…. Sort of so don't worry," Iruka laughed. Mashimizu sat down and blew across his own cup of coffee.

"Any questions about this world before we start our lab tour?" Mashimizu said picking up a doughnut with a grin, he had a terrible sweet tooth.

"Yeah what's an uke?" Iruka asked innocently, Mashimizu choked on his doughnut.

"This world is made up of Semes and Ukes. Semes are the dominant males, the protectors. Ukes are the submissive males, they carry the babies," He said simply.

"Okaayyy….. But that seems unfair, I thought relationships were meant to be equal?" Iruka pouted.

"They are. It's just in this universe people have roles just think of the Uke as the woman in a relationship but they aren't women. In fact a lot of Ukes hate the submissive role and I know several Ukes who are more fiery then their Semes but they're still Ukes," Mashimizu tried to rethink things, he was starting to confuse himself.

"I think I understand. But how do you tell if you're Uke or Seme?" Iruka questioned, he was starting to get interested in this world's basic lifestyle.

"Physically Semes are taller, bigger and just… more confident. Ukes are smaller, more feminine… Don't look at me like that Iruka-kun, I didn't make the rules," Mashimizu said biting into his pastry.

"This is determined when they're born?" Iruka said carefully and Mashimizu nodded.

"Yes usually, it can be told in the third scan," Mashimizu answered.

"What?" Iruka fussed.

"On Earth you can tell if it's a boy or a girl so it's not that strange that in this dimension you can tell if it's a Seme or Uke," Mashimizu said simply.

"But you weren't born here so how did you know?" Iruka said.

"Everyone has a soulmate Iruka-kun. I was drawn to Kaname, who was an Uke so it made sense that I was his Seme," Mashimizu said dreamily. Iruka smiled at the sappy expression, it was nice to see him happy.

"I want to meet your… husband and son before I leave. Not right away but… eventually," Iruka looked away with a slight blush.

"You'll meet them, I promise…. So you're a teacher?" Mashimizu conversed.

* * *

Charlotte: So what...

Jenny: **Puppy dog eyes**

Charlotte: Go ahead birthday girl

Jenny: So what did you think? Leave a review ^_^

Charlotte: Thanks for reading her story and there will be more tomorrow... If we aren't too hungover.

**Jenny: Word of the day "Birthday" :D**


	5. Chapter 5Really Important Note

**Jenny: Hey guys sorry for the late update, we just wanted you to know that more chapters will be uploaded within the next few days. Charlotte is actually at the hospital just now and I thought I should explain what's going on.**

In the UK (especially Scotland) it has been snowing like hell, I'm 5,7 and the snow is up to my thigh! It's been a real hassle and even through the snow Charlotte made my birthday a great one! The best one I've ever had.

Today Charlotte's younger sister Lucy (age 10) was attacked by a group of teenage boys because of her english accent. They held her down and hit her in the face with their sledges multiple times, breaking her nose and jaw. I'm rarely serious but when Chaz-cat and I heard this... we were furious, Charlotte blamed herself because she had been attacked because of her accent when she was at high school several times.

Chaz-cat's problem was that she was innocent and wanted to find the good in everyone. Anyway this incident brought back bad memories and she's at the hospital with her sister.

She asked me to continue this story and have it posted up, so the next few chapters will just be me. This author note will be deleted eventually so if you want to review or post a response please do it to the previous chapter.

So...

Get well soon Lucy

Jenny xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny: Aloha guys! Here is chapter 5 :) BTW Thanks for all your support for Charlotte and Lucy, the doctors say the damage wasn't too bad but she will have to have her jaw wired for 6 weeks.

Disclaimer - Yami Jenny and Chaz-cat don't own Naruto or the characters etc

Read and review! This chapter is set 2 weeks into the month... 14th.

* * *

Chapter 5

Iruka tugged his bedroom curtain closed with a thoughtful sigh, he'd been in this dimension just over 2 weeks and it had been surreal. He'd been introduced to the research group and they all got on like a house on fire even with head assistant Aburame Shino.

When he hadn't been studying up on the culture or helping with an experiment he was talking to Kakashi. Arguing was what they both would call it but it started to develop into contemptuous conversation, where they both could talk to each other but it usually resulted in yells of 'Pervert' or Kakashi making a smart-ass comment and running off.

'Mother and father in heaven, I hate to admit it but I like it here. Yesterday I helped dissect a meteorological rock and it showered everyone in space dust which made us all glow in the dark for 3 hours. I've looked over countless innocent looking artefacts almost forgot that they could be killing machines…. I never imaged I would do anything like this,' Iruka thought honestly.

He wished his parents were with him, so they could tell him what to do. So they could tell him it was okay to enjoy being in the strange world or that it was wrong and that he should return hope A.S.A.P. Not everything was good though, Iruka still had to deal with the perverted prince and various people giving him strange looks, especially when he was with said prince.

'He's okay when you're able to deal with him being a condescending know it all idiot one minute and then a whining child and then a perverted teenager who'll flirt outrageously with anyone,' Iruka shook his head at the thought. His latest target for flirting was Iruka, the brunette hated it because he always blushed no matter how hard he tried not to.

Something else he'd learned about the prince was that he wasn't ready to be king, something the silver haired man openly admitted.

"**Being king would be boring," Kakashi yawned.**

"**You'll have to be king eventually, King Obito is looking for a suitable uke for you to marry," Iruka said.**

"**What do you know about that?" Kakashi said defensively. **

"**I've been reading up. You have to take over the throne when you're married," Iruka smirked.**

"**Not immediately, I can wait up to a year. I'm not getting married anyway," Kakashi gave a masked pout.**

"**I don't know, the king is very persistent," Iruka laughed. He found it hilarious to think of the playboy prince as a married man.**

"**Mothers," Kakashi rolled his eyes. A image of his own mother flashed in front of Iruka's eyes, her long dark hair and soft grey eyes that were always happy. Her warm smile and soft melodic voice calling him in from playing. **

"**Hm," Iruka hummed.**

"**Your mother must be looking for someone for you?" Kakashi questioned. **

"**No," Iruka said firmly. Kakashi let his eyes wander over the brunette's body with a frown, it seemed highly unlikely that people weren't interested in him.**

"**Tsunade-hime has been trying but I have no intentions of marrying someone I don't love," Iruka said proudly, a hand pressed against his heart in a sentimental manner. Kakashi burst out laughing and wiped away a non-existent tear from his eye.**

"**How romantic you softy," Kakashi laughed. Iruka would never tell Kakashi that he liked his laugh, it was a low rumbling laugh that made Iruka want to laugh too. **

"**Shut up pervert," Iruka snapped in embarrassment. A hand groped his behind and Iruka squeaked indignantly and tried to hit the prince.**

"**Later Iruka-sensei," Kakashi leered and he disappeared around the corner.**

Iruka fell onto the bed and crushed a pillow into his face, he was blushing again.

'Thinking about him made me blush, maybe I still have some space dust in my brain,' Iruka thought dryly. A short knock on the door was heard and the door swung open.

"Omocha-sensei!" Kakashi greeted indifferently. Iruka pulled the pillow off and threw it at the visitor, Kakashi caught it with one hand and smirked.

"Don't call me that and don't just open the door," Iruka scolded.

"I knocked," Kakashi shrugged. Iruka pushed himself up until he was sitting and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You didn't wait though, what if I'd been naked?" Iruka snarled. Kakashi stared off into space with a perverted look in his eye, Iruka blushed and threw his other pillow at the man.

"Don't think about it you pervert prince!" Iruka yelled. Kakashi dodged the white cushion and watched it fly into the hallway.

"You're late, you're normally in the lab by now," Kakashi pointed out.

"I've been here 2 weeks, there is no 'normally'," Iruka said clearly. Kakashi rolled his eyes and leaned lazily against the door frame. He finally noticed the clothes Iruka was wearing, a pair of dark jeans and a navy jumper that clung to his body in all the right places (in Kakashi's opinion).

"Going on a hot date Omocha-sensei?" Kakashi grinned and Iruka glared but made no move to hit him.

"No, today…. I'm going to meet Kaname-san and Hoshi-chan," Iruka said quietly, the grin dropped from Kakashi's face and he observed Iruka closely.

"You're nervous," Kakashi stated.

"I'm not. You're_ normally _out sword training by now, Go train," Iruka mocked, Kakashi shook his head and walked off.

* * *

Mashimizu had to stifle his laughter at his nephew's reaction, Iruka looked at every building and every aspect of the main town. He hadn't been outside the castle walls, he'd been in the castle gardens, which he found beautiful but being outside the castle was new to him. They passed shops and clubs and restaurants, the ramen bar caught Iruka's attention the most.

"Come on Iruka-kun, it's just down this side street," Mashimizu latched onto Iruka's wrist and started to pull him, a few people recognised them and were whispering about the dimension jumping duo.

They stood outside a Japanese house, the wooden boards painted a sky blue colour which oddly suited it. Mashimizu opened the small iron gate and tried to pull Iruka down the path but the young man dug his heels in.

"M-Maybe we should come back later, what if he's busy or…. Aren't you meant to be at work?" Iruka panicked.

"I told Shino to cover for me while I took you here," Mashimizu said with a strained voice, he pulled harder but Iruka hung onto the gate.

"Shino-san? He won't cover for you, he's a great researcher but selfish," Iruka said in shock. Mashimizu pulled ast Iruka but he couldn't make him move.

"I know, thats…. Why…. I… was… trying.. To be… quick!" Mashimizu gave an almighty pull and Iruka's grip broke. Mashimizu knocked on the door and held Iruka in place with one hand.

"Iruka-kun calm down, just be yourself and you'll be fine. Kaname is going to love you," Mashimizu said loudly. The door slid open and the sandy haired man in the picture stood in the doorway in a pair of jeans and a loose white button up shirt.

"Kaname this is Iruka-kun," Mashimizu said backing away from the pair to watch them. Green eyes locked with brown eyes and they both bowed quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Kaname-san," Iruka said.

"It's good to meet you too Iruka-san," Kaname replied. Both men straightened up and Mashimizu looked pleased.

"Good? Good! I have to get back to the castle…. Love you," Mashimizu kissed Kaname briefly and Iruka looked away, he didn't want to intrude on the sweet moment.

"I'll come get you later Iruka-kun," Mashimizu called over his shoulder. The men watched Mashimizu rush off and they walked inside the house. The whole atmosphere of the house screamed 'Home', it was warm and comforting with the occasional toy thrown about.

'Nothing like my house,' Iruka thought.

"Please come through to the living room Iruka-san, I'll serve tea," Kaname said gesturing to a room.

"I can help if you want," Iruka offered but the blonde shook his head.

"It's fine. Hoshi is in the livingroom but he'll probably be hiding, he doesn't deal with strangers well," Kaname bit his lip.

"I'm a teacher so I'll try not to be intimidating. He's 6 right?" Iruka checked and Kaname nodded with a soft smile.

"A spoilt 6 year old, Mashi can't help spoiling him," Kaname shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

Iruka knocked on the light wood door and he heard someone shuffling about, he waited a moment and opened the door slowly. Instead of looking for the hiding child behind the couch or under the coffee table… Iruka walked over to the middle of the floor and sat down. He closed both his eyes and waited for a few minutes.** (1)**

He felt a tug on his sleeve and he smiled.

"What are you doing?" A small voice asked.

"Well it's kind of scary when I'm standing up and trying to find you, don't you think?" Iruka said carefully.

"Yeah," the voice answered.

"Can I open my eyes? Is that okay?" Iruka said levelly.

"O-okay," the voice said but Iruka could feel the nervousness in it. He opened his eyes and looked at the small boy in front of him, wearing black pants and a purple t-shirt. His bright green eyes drilled curiously into Iruka, fluffy brown hair was tied back in a short plait.

"I'm Iruka," the older man said and the boy fidgeted,

"Umino Hoshi," Hoshi held out a hand and Iruka shook it gently.

"You're very polite. Your mother tells me you're 6," Iruka said and Hoshi nodded.

"I thought you were older, you're a big boy for 6," Iruka praised, Hoshi's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"I know, I'm a seme," He said proudly. Iruka looked taken aback by the boy's words, he couldn't tell the boy was seme. He just looked like a 6 year old, maybe on the tall side but Mashimizu was tall.

"Really? Wow," Iruka gasped.

"What are you?" Hoshi asked and Iruka looked into space.

"I… I don't know, I come from a place where they don't tell you," Iruka shrugged. Hoshi waited a few minutes before he tried (and failed) to click.

"You look like the man in daddy's picture except from this," Hoshi said. He reached out and tapped Iruka's scar, Iruka winced at the feeling. Hoshi drew back with a frightened look.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt, I was just surprised. It is me in your daddy's picture, I'm your cousin," Iruka said slowly.

"You're family?" Hoshi said and Iruka nodded.

"Good. I like you," Hoshi gave a toothy grin.

"I'm glad, I like you too," Iruka said standing up.

* * *

A blonde leaned against the tree trunk and held his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun, he looked over at the two men sparring with a fond look. The raven sitting in the shade of the tree looked up from his book at the taller man.

"Kakashi, Naruto let's take a break," Minato shouted. Kakashi shrugged and Naruto started to whine.

"But daaaaadd I'm beating him!" Naruto shouted. Instead of pulling his book out, Kakashi looked up at the clock tower with a indifferent look but Minato could tell he was stressed.

"You have to beat Gai first, he's number 2 and I'm… Number 1!" Kakashi bragged. Kakashi's 'eternal rival' was always trying to beat the prince at everything they did, they'd been competing since they were both toddlers.

"I can beat Gai-sensei and you! I'd win with both hands tied behind my back!" Naruto said proudly.

The older blonde pulled out a few money notes and fanned himself with them.

"I thought you were hungry, I was going to give you money for ramen but if you would rather fight then…" Naruto snatched the money out of his hand with a cheer.

"Rammmeen! I'll be back soon to kick your ass princey!" Naruto grinned. He winked at Sasuke and ran off to get food. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned the page in his book, it was one he had 'borrowed' from Neji. He felt warm breath on his neck and he looked up, both older men were gone.

"Something you aren't telling us Sasuke?" Minato smirked over his left shoulder.

"Have you told Naruto yet?" Kakashi smirked over his right shoulder. Sasuke snapped the book shut and turned to glare at both men.

"I'm not pregnant. Neji had a pregnancy tantrum and threw the book at me, I was bored and decided to read it," Sasuke said simply.

"So will you be okay in your _'fragile state' _if we leave you for 10 minutes?" Minato asked. Sasuke threw a knife at the man who dodged it easily, Sasuke opened the book and continued reading.

Minato dragged Kakashi further into the mass of trees without another word, they finally reached a small clearing with a few benches. Minato sat down on the bench and patted the spot beside him.

"Sit," He said. Kakashi followed his order and pulled out his book so he wouldn't have to talk to his teacher. Minato snatched it out of his hands and held it just out of his reach, Kakashi gave a masked pout and crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

"Why is this happening? That's the second time this week that someone has taken my book off me, first Iruka-sensei took it away and that was only because I wouldn't show him what it was. You should have seen the look on his face when he realised, red as a strawberry," Kakashi laughed. Minato blinked and set the book down on his lap.

"Iruka-sensei? Umino Iruka?" Minato scratched his cheek and Kakashi turned his head away.

"Yeah Iruka-sensei, not because he's my teacher because he isn't, he's younger then me so it's impossible. Well it's not impossible but… anyway he's a teacher but he teaches little kids which explains why he has a lot of patience with me, except when he's stealing my book," Kakashi rambled.

Minato blinked a few times and smirked down at his feet.

"He's been here 2 weeks and I haven't met him yet. I've heard nothing but praise about him," Minato said.

"You haven't seen him around the castle?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Minato shook his head.

"The weather has been so good lately that I've been outside a lot and I hear he's always either in the lab or his room. There are also rumours that he's been up the labs 'secret tower'," Minato whispered loudly. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his teacher and stowed his book back in his pocket.

"I'll fight you next sensei," Kakashi said standing up and stretching his arms above his head before returning to his lazy posture.

"Deal! I guess I'll just have to see Iruka-sensei at the ball…. Opps," Minato clapped a hand over his mouth with a sheepish look.

"Ball? Minato-sensei?" Kakashi glared.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything….. Obito-kun wants you to settle down so he's invited all the nobles, researchers and most eligible Ukes to a ball next week," Minato said seriously. Kakashi shook his head with a bitter laugh.

"Of _course_. Don't worry I'll act surprised," Kakashi pulled his sword out of it's sheath and looked along the blade.

"But you're going to pay for not telling me, let's spar sensei," Kakashi smirked.

* * *

Kakashi loitered around Iruka's door with a masked pout, it was late and there was no sign of Iruka. He'd even been forced to change into his pyjamas because it was so late. Mashimizu rounded the corner and walked up to Kakashi with a frown.

"What are you doing out of your room?" the professor asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"Getting some air," Kakashi yawned. Mashimizu raised his eyebrow, the prince's room had french windows and a small balcony so why would he come out into the hallway.

"Unlikely," Mashimizu said sternly.

"Aren't you worried about Iruka-sensei? He's been gone a while," Kakashi said lazily.

"He's already back. He's up in the labs," Mashimizu said. Kakashi started to walk towards the lab section when he heard a shout from behind him.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not getting in my lab! I remember the last time I left you alone there!" Mashimizu yelled. He was still mourning the loss of some important artefacts that the prince just_ had _to play with.

"I won't be alone, Iruka-sensei will be there," Kakashi gave his upside down U smile and ran off. Mashimizu watched the royal race off with a serious look, he didn't know what to make of Kakashi and Iruka's sudden friendship.

"But if it makes Iruka stay then it's okay," he told the empty hallway.

* * *

The laboratory looked like something out of a horror film, every strange shaped object cast a creepy shadow and the bars on the windows (for security) only added to it. Kakashi had never been inside the lab at night, a few artefacts glowed in different colours and the child inside Kakashi wanted to go play with them but he knew he had more important things to deal with.

"Omocha-sensei?" Kakashi called out but no one answered. Kakashi opened various doors into offices but they were all empty.

'Maybe he's trying to scare me?' Kakashi thought.

"I'm onto you Omocha-sensei, come out and we can go to my bedroom and play a game!" Kakashi called seductively. When no calls of 'pervert!' we heard and no blunt objects were thrown at him Kakashi grew worried.

'What if something has happened to him?' Kakashi worried.

* * *

Kakashi's inner theatre

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!|" A loud voice boomed. A random door burst open and a large man dressed in a green jump-suit appeared.

"Gai what are you…?" Kakashi stopped and crushed his hand to his masked mouth to stop the laughter. It was Gai but he had an overemphasised evil moustache that curled at the ends and a red mass over his broad shoulder.** (2)**

"Ah my eternal rival! Don't get in my way for I am on a mission of affection and youth!" Gai proclaimed. The red mass moved and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

'Wait! I know that ass!' Kakashi realised. The body over Gai's shoulder struggled but both of his hands were tied together with duct tape. Iruka, wearing a slinky rich red kimono, was pulling at his bonds with all his might but they didn't loosen up.

"Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi exclaimed and Iruka let out a whine.

"Kakashi help!" Iruka pleaded. Kakashi pulled out his sword with a menacing look, he pointed it between the bushy brows.

"Let Iruka-sensei go or I'll shave them off!" Kakashi threatened. Gai paled and threw Iruka at Kakashi with a girly scream.

"No you've bested me my esteemed rival. You'll always be better then me!" Gai declared, he rushed out and slammed the door behind him. Kakashi tore the duct tape off Iruka's wrists and the brunette rubbed the sore skin tenderly.

"You're safe now Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said valiantly. Iruka's arms wrapped around Kakashi's neck and he pressed his body against the taller man.

"Oh Kakashi, my hero. How can I ever repay you?" Iruka said cutely, he batted his eyelashes and leaned closer to the prince.

"Iruka," Kakashi rumbled.

* * *

Kakashi blinked a few times and pouted beneath his mask, he was back in the empty lab with a distinct lack of cute brunette in his arms. He continued to check in every door until he was tempted to give up.

'Maybe the professor lied to me?' Kakashi thought. He turned around and saw a red velvet curtain in a corner, he walked over to it and brushed it aside. Behind the curtain was an ajar door and Kakashi looked around suspiciously.

'Is this the door to the secret tower? He must be up here,' Kakashi pushed the door open fully and walked up the stairs.

Iruka looked up at the stars in complete silence. The day with Kaname and Hoshi had been great, they had gone out for lunch and went to the nearby park. The beauty of the area astounded Iruka but he found himself watching Hoshi instead of the scenery.

\\ "_How cute," Iruka whispered. Kaname laughed and passed Iruka his coffee, Iruka took it with a grateful smile and sipped it carefully._

"_You're great with kids, you should have one of your own," Kaname said, Iruka spluttered and coughed loudly._

"_No, I'm not married or ready for kids yet," Iruka blushed. _

"_I thought the same thing when I found out I was pregnant," Kaname admitted._

"_Hoshi wasn't planned?" Iruka tore his eyes away from the child to look at Kaname. _

"_No, we were engaged but Mashimizu kept putting it off because of some new discoveries at the lab. I got pregnant and it gave him a reality check, he gets so engrossed in his work," Kaname laughed._

"_He's enthusiastic but he can go too far," Iruka agreed._

"_Hm… I suppose no one has caught your eye then? Mashimizu told me you were from a dimensions with.. Girls," Kaname said in a bitter voice. Iruka raised his eyebrow at the tone and Kaname shrugged._

"_Sorry, just thinking about my Mashi with a woman makes me feel ill. Girls are kind of like mythical creatures here," Kaname said, Hoshi waved at the pair and the men waved back._

"_I understand and no, no-one has caught my eye," Iruka said quickly. _

"_Hmmmm okay if you say so but you sound unsure," Kaname said rushing off to push Hoshi on the swings. /_

Iruka pressed his lips together and raised a hand to trace over the shapes in the sky. He didn't know why Kaname's words stuck in his head. The floor beneath him was getting cold and Iruka was about to get up when he heard a voice.

"So this is what researchers do and you call _me_ lazy," the voice said from the doorway. Iruka turned his head and looked at Kakashi with a frown.

"You're not meant to be up here," Iruka scolded. Kakashi shrugged and finally looked up at the ceiling, his mouth dropped behind his mask.

"I didn't know this….. But wouldn't people notice if the turret suddenly disappeared?" Kakashi said.

"The ceiling isn't gone, it's invisble from the inside and not the outside," Iruka said turning his attention back to the stars.

"Omocha-sensei! Pay attention to me," Kakashi whined, Iruka rolled his eyes and continued to ignore the prince.

"Go find someone else to play with Prince Kakashi," Iruka snapped, he let his eyes drift shut and he sighed deeply. He felt a warm body lie down next to him and a sharp blue eye looking at him.

"The meeting went bad?" Kakashi asked.

"No. It went great, Kaname-san is a wonderful person and Hoshi-chan is so cute," Iruka smiled.

"Then why are you sad?" Kakashi said, even without Iruka's eyes he could tell the brunette was upset.

"I'm not sad…. I'm just homesick," Iruka said honestly. He missed his home, his bed, his students but most of all Iruka missed his family. The family that should have been living in his family home and not 6 ft under.

"Why do you care anyway? You don't care about anyone," Iruka said opening his eyes and looking curiously at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I don't care about anyone….. But you're not just anyone are you Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi grinned. Iruka snorted and couldn't help smiling at the silver haired man's answer.

"Shut up baka," Iruka chuckled.

"I know about stars you know?" Kakashi said proudly, Iruka turned on his side and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I _do_ go to lessons,"

"Only to ogle the noble ukes,"

"Aaah you know me so well Iruka-sensei," Kakashi teased. Iruka glanced at the sparkling stars one last time before he sat up and stretched.

"Come on let's get out of here before someone finds out I let the Crown Prince inside the tower," Iruka said standing up and walking over to the console. He tapped away at a few buttons until he heard a small beep. They rushed down the stairs, shut the door and pulled the curtain over it. They locked the lab up and walked leisurely down the hallway.

"Did you hear about this ball my mother organised next week?"

"Yep,"

"When?"

"I found out a few days ago,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask, Goodnight Prince Kakashi," Iruka smirked, he dissappeared into his bedroom leaving a stunned Kakashi behind.

'Sly little teacher,' Kakashi thought fondly.

* * *

**(1) - I used to be so shy that i wouldn't like anyone who looked for me. My uncle used to sit down in the middle of the hallway and I would get curious and go to him, so that's why I put that in.**

**(2) - You know those evil twirly moustaches that bad guys have when they're tying damels in distress to traintracks. Yeah my mind is messed up. **

Jenny: So what do..

**Crickets**

Jenny: Kinda weird without Chaz-cat here... I know I will make a sock puppet Chaz-cat!

More up soon xx


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny: Aloha guys! Next chapter ;) and introducing... Sock Puppet Chaz-cat!

SPCC: Halllooooo I'm SPCC and I rock!

Jenny: Lol It's like Chaz-cat was here... *sigh*

Disclaimer: Jenny, Chaz-cat and SPCC don't own Naruto or the characters etc...

SPCC: This chapter is set the day before the ball! It involves Mizuki, Ramen and Kissing!

Jenny: Sock Puppet Chaz-cat! Don't give stuff away! Couples in this chapter : Kaka/Iru w/ mentions of Saku/Obi, Shika/Neji, Narusasu, Kote/Izu, Shino/Kiba, OroKabu

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Shino-san?" Iruka knocked on the heavy looking door, Shino was alone in his private section of the lab so Iruka was hesitant to disturb him.

"Iruka-sensei please come in," Shino said, the door creaked open and Iruka gulped. The dark aura that emanated from the room made Iruka want to run away and hide under a big rock but part of him was curious about what Shino's secret lab looked like. Usually he just spoke to Shino through the door but he was never invited in.

Iruka stepped inside, his footsteps echoing off the stone floor. The door slammed shut behind him and Iruka stopped, he didn't know what to do. The small hallway was suddenly lit by rows of fireflies and Iruka sighed, a little light was better then no light. A small chocolate Labrador puppy bounced towards Iruka, it's tongue hanging out. Iruka bent down and scratched between the canine's ears, Iruka was always good with dogs.

"Wing! Leave Iruka-sensei be," Shino's voice called. The dog whimpered and retreated back, he nodded towards a room and padded into it.

'Does it want me to follow it?' Iruka questioned, he followed down the dark hallway until he reached the room, he could hear buzzing noises but he tried not to be frightened. The door opened and the tall researcher stood in the doorway.

"Iruka-sensei, are you afraid of insects? Because you may not be able to handle coming through the next room," Shino said bluntly.

"I'm not afraid of insects…. As long as they aren't too big," Iruka said scratching his scar.

"Fine, the insects in here are behind glass for now so follow me," Shino turned on his heel and walked deeper into the dark room. The walls were lined with boxes and boxes of bugs, all fluttering about and buzzing and screeching in protest about being locked up.

"I know but it's only while we have a visitor," Shino said to a particularly loud bug, all the creatures settled down for a nap at their masters words. Iruka followed quickly behind Shino and his dog so he wouldn't be left alone with the bugs, they looked like they would kill Iruka and eat him if they had the chance.

They entered the next room where the light was back on, there was a desk and a few strange objects but Iruka didn't comment on them. The dog ran over to his basket and started digging in it to make it more comfortable.

"Shino-san I only came to ask what you wanted for lunch, now I've been out in the town I know where the places are," Iruka smiled.

"I know Iruka-sensei however there is no harm in showing you my research is there? You're leaving in 3 weeks," Shino said. He pulled Iruka over to a chair and sat him down, Iruka was nervous but he tried not to show it.

"Most of it has been tested and passed on but I have a few things I'm still working on," Shino picked up a small bamboo pipe.

"What's that?" Iruka asked.

"Blow dart gun and the darts in this are from the Dokusatsu spider," Shino said as he admired the weapon.

"R-really, that sounds….. Deadly," Iruka laughed nervously.

"It is, the most deadly venom discovered in Konoha," Shino said. Shino pulled is collar down and sealed his lips around the bamboo pipe, he blew quickly and a small rocket shaped dart shot out and hit the wall.

"This is a weapon that will be rarely used but it's good to know we have such power at our disposal. The only problem with it is that the dart isn't quick enough," Shino handed the pipe to Iruka who hummed in thought. Iruka looked over the thin item but found nothing he could do, he stood up and went to examine the dart that was embedded in the wall.

"Shino-san what about these?" Iruka said pointing to the three points at the back of the dart.

"They make extraction easier and less painful," Shino said.

"The minute it hits the victim then death is instant correct?" Iruka checked.

"Yes," Shino said, his eyes drifting over to Wing. The puppy was chewing on a a plastic chewy butterfly toy.

"Then a painless extraction won't matter, the only way you'd get the dart out would be a post mortem. If you get rid of these parts then it'll be more aerodynamic," Iruka said, Shino looked and the dart and nodded.

"Correct, I'll begin making adjustments immediately," Shino wrote down some notes and picked up a fat green bottle.

"I'll need your help to test this one Iruka-sensei, no harm will come to you," Shino said thrusting the bottle into Iruka's hand. Iruka looked down at the black liquid in the green bottle, he had a bad feeling about it.

"Drink it," Shino said sternly. Iruka unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle to his lips, the liquid ran down his throat and Iruka pulled it away with a scrunched up face.

"It's sweet, unbearably sweet," Iruka said pressing his lips together.

"It's a liquid that the Kyoukatsu beetle excretes, it's a small insect but almost all the other insects avoid it," Shino explained, he pushed Iruka into the dark room and shut the door.

"Shino-san?" Iruka gulped, the bugs were restless again and suddenly all of them escaped their glass boxes and fell on the floor. Iruka watched in horror as they scattered towards him.

"Trust me Iruka-sensei," Shino's voice called and Iruka tried to stop hyperventilating. The bugs crawled closer and closer, their jaws and pincers snapping aggressively. 3ft away from Iruka all the bugs suddenly turned away and ran away, even the flying ones stopped and shied away from the brunette.

"What the….?" Iruka started but the door behind him opened and he tumbled back into the light room. Shino shut the door over and watched Iruka get to his feet with a curious look.

"The liquid works to repel insects because there are people out there who are afraid of insects. It lasts about an hour," Shino said scientifically. Iruka clutched his heart and glared at the younger man.

"That was your first test? What if it hadn't worked?" He gritted out, Shino shrugged and walked back over to his desk.

"I knew it would work, if I had been unsure then I would have used someone else," Shino said quietly. Iruka blushed and moved over to the desk, Wing jumped out of his basket and Iruka pet him again.

"I'm assuming Wing was Kiba-san's idea?" Iruka smiled.

"Yes, Kiba thinks it will be 'good' for me, he isn't too bad when you get used to him," Shino said nodding to the puppy.

"Good dog," Iruka said happily. Shino watched the exchange with interest, he knew Iruka was good with kids but also with dogs?

"You should tell the prince that you like dogs," Shino commented.

"Why should I tell _his highness_ anything?" Iruka said bitterly, he hadn't seen Kakashi since he had caught him in a compromising position with a noble uke from his class.

'Stupid idiot, honestly! Holding someone so close in public is… is …. Stupid me! Why the hell should I care if he's off with some uke, this ball tomorrow is all about finding him a husband. I don't care what-so-ever!' Iruka thought angrily.

"Prince Kakashi keeps dogs, down in the kennels. He's very much a dog person, he and Kiba could talk about dogs for hours," Shino said.

"I might take a look after I get the lunch orders back, what did you want Shino-san?" Iruka asked.

"A wild grass salad but you can't run off without seeing my last potion," Shino said, he picked up a thin vial of dark purple liquid with a thick cork in it.

"This is the blood of the Kioku butterfly. It's a memory altering potion, it makes you forget," Shino held it up to the light and Iruka watched it intently.

'Makes you forget, what I would have done for that in the past,' Iruka thought.

"That's very helpful Shino-san, I'll go get lunch for everyone. Bye Shino-san, bye Wing," Iruka said leaving the room. The bugs parted a pathway for Iruka and he hurried past them quickly.

* * *

Kakashi slouched down the halls of the castle with a bored look in his eye, he looked completely normal except for the fact he was moving twice as fast as he usually did. His bored eye flicking from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of Iruka. He'd tried to talk to the brunette for days but Iruka was incredibly skilled at hide and seek which meant Kakashi was having a hard time finding him.

'I'm tempted to get Pakkun to track him but then he'd ask why I have one of Iruka-sensei's hair ties and things would get complicated,' Kakashi thought. He rounded a corner and saw a figure leaning against the door frame that led to the castle grounds. A small wisp of grey smoke rose from the man and Kakashi chuckled.

"Shikamaru," Kakashi said. The lazy man didn't bother to turn and address the prince, he sighed and continued to smoke.

"Have you seen Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"He's out getting lunch for the other researchers," Shikamaru said taking another drag of his cigarette. Kakashi nodded, the information was never wrong when it came from Shikamaru. The younger man had 'sources' everywhere so he knew everything that went on in the castle.

"But he still looks angry at you so I suggest you stay away," Shikamaru advised.

"Maa I can handle Iruka-sensei's temper," Kakashi said smugly.

"Would his temper have something to do with you holding Izumo-san?" Shikamaru's lips curled into a condescending smirk.

"I wasn't holding him, he tripped and I caught him," Kakashi protested.

"Kotetsu-san isn't happy with you," Shikamaru said ignoring the prince again.

"I've just talked to Kotetsu and he understands it was a mistake," Kakashi lied.

'I better go talk to Kotetsu after I find Iruka,' Kakashi thought, he rushed out the castle.

* * *

Iruka walked along the street with incredible grace considering he had two bags hanging off one arm and one heavy bag on the other.

'All I need to get is my Ramen and I'm done,' Iruka thought with a smile. He had thought he would be too late to get everything for lunch when he was in Shino's lab but he had made it somehow.

He made it to the stand and ordered his ramen, the older man at the stand smiled at him kindly.

"I haven't seen you around before," He said and Iruka laughed.

"No but ramen is my favourite food and my uncle says you do the best ramen anywhere Teuchi-san," Iruka complimented. The older man laughed as he scooped the ramen into a pot.

"Such high praise, thank you…. You must be Iruka-sensei, you have that Umino look about you," Teuchi said. Iruka hid a blush at the compliment.

Iruka felt his hair band slip from his hair and the chocolate tresses tumbled around his shoulders. Iruka span around to catch it but someone had beat him to it.

A tall grey haired man with a gentle smile held the hair band out towards Iruka.

"Lucky I was behind you," The man said, his voice was calm and Iruka couldn't help trusting him.

"Y-yeah thanks, they're always falling out, I'm Umino Iruka," Iruka tried to bow but his arms were too full.

"Just call me Mizuki, turn around Iruka-kun and I'll fix your hair," Mizuki offered. Iruka grew tense and shook his head rapidly, he didn't like relying on others.

"It's fine, I can do it if I….." Iruka tried to juggle the bags and when Mizuki laughed he stopped with a smile.

"I insist Iruka-kun," Mizuki smiled, Iruka gave a hesitant look and turned around. Mizuki scooped the hair back, his fingers brushing against Iruka's neck. Mizuki combed his fingers through the dark hair to make it neat and he tied the band tightly so it wouldn't fall out again.

"There," Mizuki chimed. Iruka turned around and smiled thankfully at the man.

"Thank you Mizuki-kun," Iruka said gratefully.

"My pleasure Iruka-kun, would you like to sit down?" Mizuki gestured to the stools.

"I would love to but I can't…. I'm late already," Iruka said picking up the pot ramen.

"How about tomorrow?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm working," Iruka said.

"Haven't you ever skived off? Meet you here tomorrow at 11?" Mizuki grinned. Something about the man made it impossible for Iruka to refuse him.

"…. Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Mizuki-kun," Iruka said leaving the man and walking towards the castle.

"See you then Iruka-kun," Mizuki called after him.

'I made a friend!' Iruka thought happily.

A pair of mismatched eyes watched the exchange from the shadows, he watched Mizuki's face contort into a corrupt smirk as he walked off. Kakashi's fingers twitched as he remembered Mizuki playing with Iruka's hair.

'He never lets me touch him…. What does he have that I don't, I'm the prince! I should be winning….' Kakashi thought childishly.

"He's my Omocha, my Iruka," Kakashi whispered.

* * *

Iruka relaxed on his bed in his pyjamas, the rest of the day had gone well but Iruka felt most excited about Mizuki.

'He seems really friendly, everyone seems nice but Mizuki-san seems really nice,' Iruka thought. He sat up with a pout, he'd had a nice day but he still felt like something was missing. He placed a hand against the wall above the headboard of his bed and sighed.

"What could be missing?" Iruka mumbled, his fingers flexed against the wall and he snapped his head to look at it.

'Kakashi is on the other side of this wall…. I haven't seen him in days,' Iruka thought sadly. He pulled his hand back as if was burnt and a blush blossomed across his scar.

'Why the hell did I think that? I don't care if I don't see that pervert prince!…. Even if he's a decent person…. Occasionally,' Iruka decided. He turned the light off and snuggled under the silk covers.

'I'll see Kakashi at the ball tomorrow night… when did I start thinking of him without his title?' Iruka questioned. He shook the thoughts away and settled down for the night, so many ideas ran through his head about the ball. Obito had said that he would sort things out for Iruka but it made Iruka feel uneasy.

'I've got to learn to rely on people. I'm not alone anymore,' Iruka told himself.

* * *

Mashimizu stared at his nervous nephew with a raised eyebrow. Iruka was fiddling with the pen in his hand and his sepia eyes flickered between his work and the clock.

"Is there somewhere you need to be Iruka-kun?" Mashimizu asked. Iruka jumped at his uncle's voice and tried to calm the uneasy feeling in his heart. He wanted to fake illness and run off to see Mizuki but he couldn't do it.

"Ummm uncle can I…. You know that I go get lunch for everyone around 12?" Iruka rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Yes," Mashimizu confirmed.

"Could I go…. Say….. An hour early? Just… you know… for a change?" Iruka said, Mashimizu raised an eyebrow and a few of the other researchers listened in.

"…. It's just…. I'm supposed to be meeting someone at 11…" Iruka said shyly, the researchers gossiped and Mashimizu frowned.

"If it's important…. Sure feel free but you're making up time later," Mashimizu warned.

"Thanks, I'll get the orders and leave now," Iruka chirped. Iruka reached the door to the lab when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Uncle?" Iruka smiled.

"This man… is he seme or uke?" Mashimizu said seriously.

"Umm…. I don't know, he's kind of tall so I'd guess seme? But why should that matter?" Iruka answered.

"Maybe you shouldn't get so… close," Mashimizu hinted.

'Why should Mizuki being a seme mean I can't be friends with….?' Iruka's thoughts stopped as realisation hit him. He knew he was technically classified as an uke in this dimension but he never took it seriously.

'Being uke doesn't matter! I like women!…. Well I don't but…. I don't like men either so I…. I don't like either,' Iruka thought stubbornly. An image of the crown prince flashed before Iruka's eyes, his visible eye shone with amusement at Iruka who couldn't help blushing.

"You think I…. No, No, No, No…. He's just a friend," Iruka protested. Mashimizu relaxed at the words and let go of Iruka's shoulder.

"That's fine, get going Iruka," Mashimizu smiled innocently.

* * *

Iruka walked quickly down the 2nd floor castle hallway, humming to the beat of his footsteps against the marble floor. He fanned himself with a paper fan that he'd been given by Shikamaru, 'No point in you fainting from the heat Iruka-sensei when it can be prevented by ventilation' or something along those lines was what the Nara had said.

The sound of admiration and giggling gasps reached Iruka's ears, he turned to the window and looked out. He spotted a trio ukes that he'd spoken to a few times, they were standing under the window and whispering enthusiastically. Iruka moved the bowl of pebbles to the side and opened the window silently.

"Not bad but my danna could beat them both easily and he's got a better body," Deidara bragged. The smaller man beside him snorted and shook his head.

"Zabusa could beat the prince, lord Naruto and lord Sasori plus I bet he looks better under his mask then the prince," Haku said sweetly. The tallest man, who was watching in case either man drew blood instead of ogling their bodies.

"Kakuzu would slaughter both of them and he beats them in the looks department too," Hidan said arrogantly. Iruka scratched his head and finally looked at what the men were talking about.

Under the blazing sun two topless figures fought, the sun glinting off their blades. A pale prince gave the sunkissed teen a masked smirk, he never passed up the opportunity to show off. Both men had discarded their tops at the beginning of the match and after applying sun cream they started to spar.

Iruka scrutinised them and tried to figure out why the ukes were watching the fight. The first man was about Iruka's height with bronzed skin and bright blue eyes, a dark tattoo on his toned stomach. Iruka admitted that the boy was fit but he didn't feel right watching him, he was too young for Iruka. Chocolate eyes swapped targets and he focussed on the crown prince. Iruka watched the muscles working in the pale back as he sliced at Naruto, Iruka pressed his lips together with a worried look.

'I should be with Mizuki-kun right now, not watching Kakashi,' Iruka thought. The men dodged each other and Iruka's eyes trailed over Kakashi's torso, faint scars painted into the flawless skin. A small tattoo on Kakashi's shoulder made Iruka frown, he thought it might have been a royal thing. A pink tongue peeked out of Iruka's lips and wet his dry lips, he didn't know why he was having a reaction to the prince. Iruka shook the indecent thoughts from his head and picked up a pebble from the bowl, he aimed it and dropped it on Deidara's head.

"Ow what the hell? Iru….." Deidara's exclamation was cut off by Haku's hand. Iruka pressed a single finger against his lips and winked at the group.

"What are you guys doing?" Iruka whispered.

"What do you think?" Haku said jerking his thumb towards the fighters. Iruka gave them a stern look and waved his finger teasingly.

"What would your semes think?" Iruka mocked. Haku and Deidara threw Iruka a pleading look. Hidan shrugged at the threat, if Kakuzu found out then it meant punishment and Hidan enjoyed his sadistic lover's punishments.

"You just want _that_ all to yourself un," Deidara smirked. Iruka scoffed and tucked a stray bit of hair behind his hair. The sounds of swords clashing was heard in the background but all the ukes ignored it.

"Yeah right," Iruka replied.

"Aren't you meant to be working Iruka-sensei?" Haku checked.

"I am but I'm…. Meeting someone," Iruka said mysteriously.

"Like a date? Who with?" Hidan asked.

"Can't say, I'm already late," Iruka sang. He was about to leave when he felt a fierce gaze on him, he looked back at Kakashi. He'd grabbed Naruto around the waist and thrown him into a nearby bush, the blonde cursing and yelling insults. Kakashi looked up at the window and Iruka's breath hitched, the intensity of the blue eye made Iruka shudder.

Minato glanced up at the window and his mouth made a perfect 'o'.

'So that's Iruka-sensei, Kawaii,' Minato thought. Iruka involuntarily blushed at the attention and rushed away from the window.

'I need to go see Mizuki-kun,' Iruka panicked. Kakashi ran his hand through his hair and turned back to the fuming blonde teenager that was picking leaves out of his hair.

* * *

Iruka smiled his friend, Mizuki hadn't cared about Iruka being late and even accompanied Iruka to get the researchers lunches.

"You're too compassionate, always helping others before yourself," Mizuki pointed out. Iruka laughed as they sat down on the stools of the ramen stand. Iruka ordered two bowls of ramen and just missed the scornful look Mizuki gave Teuchi. They'd been talking for an hour and Iruka knew their time together had to end soon, it was nice to be with friends but he had responsibilities to the lab.

"It's just the way I grew up," Iruka said, he accepted the ramen and ate it happily. Mizuki swirled the contents of his ramen around but most of his attention was on Iruka, he watched the brunette intently. The innocent eyes looked at the seme with a curious smile, something about the way Mizuki looked at him made Iruka feel uneasy.

"What's the matter?" Iruka asked. Mizuki looked off into space with a sad sigh, Iruka set his chopsticks down and frowned.

"Nothing…. I'm just thinking about my ex," Mizuki said.

"I'm sorry, did it end badly?" Iruka said hesitantly.

"It was all a big misunderstanding, I was even going to propose to him at the ball tonight but he won't talk to me," Mizuki sulked. Iruka set a hand on Mizuki's shoulder with a reassuring squeeze.

"I even heard a rumour that he's going with another seme," Mizuki cried. Iruka's touch turned into a full blown hug and Mizuki clung to him 'helplessly'. Teuchi glared at the grey haired man and Mizuki replied with an intimidating look, Teuchi turned away from the couple and tried to focus on the ramen.

"Oh Mizuki-kun, don't worry… there must be something we can do," Mizuki was startled by Iruka's determined tone. He pulled back with a confused and timid look.

"We?" Mizuki said quietly and Iruka nodded.

"I'm going to help, it's what friends do," Iruka beamed, Mizuki smiled happily back at him.

"Thanks Iruka-kun," Mizuki said hugging the smaller man, he smirked over Iruka's shoulder.

"I know what we can do!" Iruka cheered, he pulled back from a reluctant Mizuki and the grey haired man waited for Iruka to continue.

"Be my date tonight, it'll give you a chance to speak to him," Iruka offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to stop you going with someone else…." Mizuki checked.

"It's no problem, I wasn't going with anyone anyway. I'm glad to help," Iruka said, he turned back to his ramen and started to finish it off.

"I'd love to be your date Iruka-kun," Mizuki bowed politely.

"You can just call me Iruka if you want, you are my date after all," Iruka winked, Mizuki laughed.

"Then call me Mizuki," the older man said smoothly, they both ate their ramen. Iruka took the appropriate bags from Mizuki and bowed to the seme.

"I'll see you tonight, I'll let the guards know you're coming to get me so just tell them your name and you should be let it," Iruka said.

* * *

"Shirushi Mizuki shouldn't you be working?" A cold voice drawled. A tall blonde and his raven lover stood by the ramen stand, the uke was glaring daggers at Mizuki.

"I am Uchiha-san, I was just on my lunch break," Mizuki sweat-dropped. Mizuki worked for the royal blacksmith, Hoshigaki Kisame which was terrifying enough but Kisame's uke Itachi also loved to terrorise the employees.

"Good because I would hate to have to report you to Aniki," Sasuke sneered. Mizuki smiled widely at the noble couple and bowed.

"Of course Uchiha-san, I'll see you later," Mizuki winked at Iruka and walked off. Naruto ignored the confrontation and rushed forward to the ramen bar.

"Teuchi-san! Can I have….?" Before Naruto could finish his order, he found a steaming bowl of ramen in front of him.

"You're the best!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned against the bar, his eyes looking over the brunette Mizuki was talking to. Naruto span round to speak to Sasuke and his elbow nudged the bowl, the ramen plummeted to the ground and Naruto gasped.

A tanned hand caught the bowl without spilling a drop, he put it back on the bar and turned to the blonde. Naruto looked at Iruka with a grateful eyes.

"Y-You saved my r-ramen," Naruto whispered, his bottom lip trembling.

"Well it would be a waste of ramen if it ended up on the floor," Iruka said. Naruto hugged the startled man around his waist as he gushed words of thanks and appreciation. Sasuke glared at Iruka who was trying to pry the strong blonde's arms from around him.

"You're my hero! You saved my ramen!" Naruto bawled. Iruka patted the boy on his head awkwardly (which was quite hard considering they were the same height).

"It's fine, goodbye Teuchi-san," Iruka said politely, he picked his bags up again and walked away.

"Goodbye Iruka-sensei," Teuchi called after him. Both teens froze and looked at the retreating figure.

"That was Umino Iruka?" Sasuke asked and Teuchi nodded. Bright blue eyes watched Iruka walk away with a sunny smile.

"He's a nice person," Naruto said, he felt two jealous sharingan eyes staring at him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I mean he's a genuinely nice person. Let's go help him with those bags dattebayo!" Naruto chirped, he got his ramen in a takeaway box and both teens raced after Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, Iruka stopped and looked over his shoulder at them.

"Hm?" Iruka hummed, he turned around and examined the pair. They were both around Iruka's height, the raven wore a noble outfit while the blonde wore a training outfit.

'He was the man that was fighting Kakashi,' Iruka noticed.

"Iruka-sensei do you need any help?" Naruto said, Iruka blinked a few times and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," Iruka said but Naruto took one bag off Iruka and Sasuke took another.

"We're here to help Iruka-sensei, we're going back to the castle anyway," Naruto smiled. Sasuke hit the back of Naruto's head, making the blonde pout.

"Introduce yourself," Sasuke warned.

"I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said loudly, a few people who were walking by shook their heads at the man. Naruto was one of the loudest men in Konoha, next to Gai and Lee.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said coldly. Iruka bowed to both men, Naruto looked taken aback at action but Sasuke nodded approvingly.

"Shall we get back to the castle?" Iruka suggested.

* * *

Iruka pouted at the silk kimono that lay on his bed, it was a rich ocean blue with a black obi and a few black patterns on the hem.

"Heika," Iruka growled. Obito had demanded to be in charge of Iruka's outfit and Iruka had told him not to be too flashy.

'I should have known the king would ignore my wishes,' Iruka thought.

_**Knock Knock**_

Iruka looked at the clock on the wall with a confused look.

'Mizuki can't be here yet! The ball isn't for another hour,' Iruka panicked, he rushed over to the door and flung it open.

"What are you….?" Iruka stopped dead. Kakashi stood outside Iruka's room, both eyes bore into the brunette. He wore a black and silver kimono with a thin black mask and a silver crown perched atop his head, Iruka tried not to stare at the handsome looking prince. Kakashi smirked at the younger man's reaction.

"Speechless Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi said. Iruka shook himself from his trance and laughed.

"In your dreams Prince pervert," Iruka hit back. Kakashi's expression softened, it seemed that the bad air between them was forgotten.

"You aren't ready yet?" Kakashi teased.

"King Obito said he would handle everything," Iruka said biting his lip.

"Scary," Kakashi laughed.

"I know. Let me get changed in peace Prince Kakashi, I'll see you at the ball," Iruka said slamming the door shut. Kakashi blinked at the door a few times before shrugging, Iruka was so unpredictable sometimes.

'I heard he was going with Mizuki, we'll see who he's leaving with,' Kakashi smirked.

* * *

"Raidou-san I don't see why I need my hair done, I'm not sure I'll stay that long. I'm only going to help a friend and discuss some research with some archivists," Iruka ground out, Raidou was brushing his hair with some strange brush.

"Heika's orders Iruka-san plus you're going to look hot when I'm done with you," Raidou said with a flourish. Iruka glared at Raidou's reflection in the mirror, making the other man sweat-drop.

"I mean hotter," Raidou clarified. Raidou brushed the hair so it was sleek and shiny, he let it fall around Iruka's face and he smiled knowingly.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Raidou said.

"It's Mizuki-kun but we're just friends," Iruka said. Raidou's face scrunched up at Iruka's words, he didn't know the innocent brunette had got involved with that bad seed. Raidou span Iruka around in his chair until he was inches away from Iruka's face.

"I just need to do one more thing and then you'll be ready," Raidou announced, he took a small section of Iruka's dark hair from behind his left ear and started to plait it. Iruka watched Raidou twirl the hair expertly and then secure the braided hair with a small band. Iruka breathed deeply and stroked a finger over the kimono he was wearing.

"Do I want to know how Genma-san got my measurements?" Iruka asked.

"No. With Genma it's best not to ask," Raidou chuckled. He pulled Iruka in front of a full length mirror and let the brunette look himself over. The blue kimono fit perfectly and Raidou had tied the obi just right, his dark hair shone against the silky material and he smiled at the image.

"I look okay don't I?" Iruka said.

"You look better then okay, all the semes will be drooling over you tonight," Raidou winked.

"I thought it was mainly ukes that were invited?" Iruka questioned.

"For the prince's benefit however there are plenty of noble semes that are single," Raidou hinted, Iruka blushed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not…"

_**Knock Knock**_

Raidou left Iruka's side to open the large wooden door. Mizuki strolled into the room wearing a plum kimono and what must have been a clan symbol on the belt. He stopped and swallowed loudly at the sight of Iruka, his eyes raking over the uke's form.

"You look great Iruka," Mizuki smiled.

"As do you Mizuki, shall we go?" Iruka said sunnily. Raidou literally pushed Iruka and Mizuki from the room and down the hallway towards the main ballroom.

"Raidou-san we_ can_ walk," Iruka reminded him, the other scarred man laughed and stopped pushing.

". I've got to find Genma anyway, good luck," Raidou said. He rushed off, his dark kimono billowing behind him. The couple reached the top of the main stairway where they met with Mashimizu and Kaname.

"Iruka-kun!" Mashimizu said cheerfully, he clapped a hand on Iruka's back and Mizuki had to catch him to stop him flying forward.

"Careful Mashimizu," Kaname said seriously. Mashimizu scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh, he didn't want to argue with his husband on a rare night that they weren't looking after Hoshi.

"Of course Kaname….. And you must be Shirushi Mizuki, I expect you to treat my nephew right," Mashimizu said protectively.

"_Uncle_!" Iruka hissed, his entire face flushing red while Mizuki laughed at the warning.

"Don't worry I will," Mizuki promised, Mashimizu suddenly felt the urge to spit. Something about the man made his blood crawl and one look at Kaname confirmed that he felt the same way.

"You two go first," Mashimizu said.

"No, you're head researcher so you should go first," Iruka replied.

"People are much more excited to see you, believe me," Mashimizu insisted. Iruka sighed in defeat and Mizuki escorted him to the stairwell.

"We'll descend then bow to the kings and then mingle," Mizuki planned, Iruka nodded. Mizuki held out an arm and Iruka linked elbows with him, Mizuki placed a hand atop Iruka's to calm him down; he could feel the brunette trembling with anxiety.

"It's fine," Mizuki whispered in Iruka's ear.

"Announcing Shirushi Mizuki and Umino Iruka," Gai's voice boomed. The large ballroom was decorated in vibrant reds and glorious golds, elegantly done to make it a royal occasion. Iruka didn't have time to admire the room, Mizuki guided Iruka down the stairs.

Various eyes admired the couple - Iruka in particular could feel several hungry gazes on him, he tried not to show his unease and gripped Mizuki's arm tighter. Iruka didn't like attending parties and if he had to attend one then he liked to blend into the walls until he could sneak off.

'No chance of that here,' Iruka thought dryly.

Kakashi looked up from the crowd of ukes he was entertaining and felt his breath catch, he would have to thank his mother later for doing such an amazing job. He wanted to run his fingers along the silky thighs, tug on the single braid with his teeth and completely dominate the teacher.

'He should be on my arm,' Kakashi thought stubbornly, he hated not getting his own way. Liquid chocolate eyes fell on the prince and knots formed in Iruka's stomach, he tried to turn his eyes away from the prince but it was rare to have both red and blue eyes focussing on him.

'I feel like I'm drowning,' Iruka thought helplessly. Mizuki squeezed Iruka's hand and succeeded in grabbing the brunette's attention. They reached the bottom of the stares and walked forward to the thrones, they let go of each other and bowed to the kings. Sakumo nodded and Obito smiled at Iruka, his little experiment was going according to plan. His dark eyes darted to his son and his smile widened when he saw Kakashi watching Iruka intently. Iruka and Mizuki left the royals to find some other researchers.

"So can you see your ex anywhere?" Iruka murmured in Mizuki's ear. Mizuki's eyes combed the area before shrugging.

"He'll be around here somewhere," he said vaguely, Mizuki spotted a certain person leaning against a wall and he smirked. Mizuki's hand slipped down to wrap around Iruka's waist, his fingers resting on Iruka's hipbone. Iruka jolted and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I see him, go have fun and I'll get us some drinks," Mizuki said softly, he kissed Iruka's cheek and left the blushing brunette alone. Kakashi tried to regain control of himself, jealousy was slowly eating him alive.

"I need a drink," Kakashi muttered dejectedly, 12 different glasses of sake were pushed towards the prince by a crowd of eager ukes. Kakashi shrugged and started drinking them all, anything to get his attention off Iruka.

* * *

Mizuki looked back at Iruka, who was talking to Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and a pregnant Neji. Iruka stared at the swollen stomach until Neji's eye ticked, he knew Iruka wasn't used to pregnant men but he didn't like being stared at like he was in a zoo. After the initial awkwardness faded, the group were talking casually with warm expressions.

Mizuki turned away with a hidden smirk and he rushed towards one of the food tables. A catering attendant matched Mizuki's smirk but he didn't move from the wall he was leaning on.

"Two sakes," Mizuki said smoothly. The attendant pushed his glasses up and started pouring the sake.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuki hissed quietly.

"Reconnaissance," Kabuto said innocently.

"That's my job," Mizuki replied. They both fell silent as a seme approached the table, Kabuto handed the drinks to him with a smile and they waited for him to be out of earshot.

"You got distracted," Kabuto sneered, he jerked his head towards the happy brunette who was talking to an equally happy blonde. Naruto waved his hands around as he chatted while Sasuke rolled his eyes with a bored yawn.

"Not that I blame you, if I was a seme then I would definitely want to corrupt such an innocent beauty. However Orochimaru-sama is displeased, he says the Big Cheese isn't happy with the timeline. He needs it done within the next few weeks," Kabuto whispered. Mizuki's eyebrows shot up and he licked his dry lips nervously.

"That soon?…. It can be done but _he_ needs to be in position," Mizuki said anxiously.

"Get back to your date, You won't be able to convince that cutie to join us. He seems loyal," Kabuto poured two more drinks and thrust them into the seme's hands.

"I'm very persuasive and if I can't convince Iruka then I don't mind having him as an unwilling pet," Mizuki leered. A thousand twisted fantasies involving scalpels, chains, blood and some forbidden practices ran through Mizuki's sadistic mind. He turned around and plastered a gentle smile on his face, he spotted Iruka beaming at his uncle and he inwardly chuckled.

'You're mine,' Mizuki thought.

* * *

Kakashi let the alcohol slide through his thin mask and down his throat, heating the path down with a burning trail. He had watched Iruka dance with Mizuki, Naruto, Mashimizu and even Kaname but the young Umino hadn't even glanced in the prince's direction once. Kakashi had lost count of how many glasses he had drunk but he didn't care. He had hoped the sake would help make the ukes that flocked to him more attractive but he couldn't tear his eyes from Iruka.

The brunette talked away to some older researchers from another lab, completely unaware of the possessive gaze on him. Mizuki was glued to Iruka's side, his arm comfortably curled around Iruka's slender waist.

Shikamaru nudged an uke aside and leaned in to whisper to the tipsy silver haired man.

"Maybe you should retire to bed," Shikamaru suggested, his tone left no room for argument.

"I will if you do me one favour," Kakashi replied, his hand groping for another glass but Shikamaru made sure to clear the area of any liquor.

"Keep Shirushi Mizuki and these ukes busy, I need to speak with Iruka-sensei… alone," Kakashi said in a dazed voice. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the request and quickly scanned the room to locate his lover. Neji was sitting down in one corner getting talked at by Lee, he rubbed his stomach with an almost unnoticed smile.

'I'll have to get him home soon,' Shikamaru thought. He knew he could leave the prince in a slump but Kakashi would likely do something stupid if left alone.

"That's a stupid idea however…. Go outside. Behind the large fountain, it should hide you from view," Shikamaru planned. He created a quick diversion so the ukes were distracted while the prince slipped or rather drunkenly stumbled away. Shikamaru walked calmly over to Iruka, two white eyes watched him intently. Neji could tell his fiancé was up to something, the way his dark eyes glistened with hidden knowledge. The lovers' eyes locked and Shikamaru raised his hand.

"5 minutes," Shikamaru mouthed.

Neji smirked at this, he fiancé was definitely up to something and it was a turn on. Shikamaru watched Neji curl a long strand of dark hair around his finger, he recognised this signal and gulped.

'Get to Iruka-sensei then get Neji home A.S.A.P,' Shikamaru shuddered. The advisor tapped Iruka on his shoulder but didn't wait for a response, he dragged Iruka away with Mizuki following behind.

"It's an emergency, you need to come alone. Go outside," Shikamaru hissed. Mizuki caught up with them and Iruka rubbed his scar awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Mizuki-kun but there's a problem I need to attend to," Iruka said politely.

"It's fine Iruka, I'll catch up with you tomorrow. Lunch?" Mizuki smiled sweetly, Shikamaru's eyes narrowed in disbelief while Iruka sighed in relief at how understanding his friend was.

"Thank you so much, lunch sounds great. Psst go find your ex, I'm sure you'll work things out," Iruka said innocently. Mizuki nodded with a warm smile and Shikamaru pointed Iruka in the right direction. Mizuki stepped forward to pursue him but Shikamaru extended an arm out.

"Hoshigaki-san needed to see you at the workshop immediately!" Shikamaru ordered, the grey haired man snarled and stormed off in the opposite direction. Shikamaru watched the man leave and he checked his watch, he told Lee to inform the royals he had a family issue and rushed after his fiancee.

* * *

Iruka walked around the large fountain, he assumed Shikamaru meant behind the fountain. He tugged the kimono tighter around him, the freezing cold air was a big change from the warm ballroom. Chocolate eyes scanning the area until they saw a figure sitting on the edge of the fountain, Iruka recognised him immediately.

"Prince Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked, he moved forward and helped the prince stand. The scent of strong sake hit Iruka and he couldn't help coughing, both of Kakashi's eyes were glazed over and it worried Iruka.

"You're drunk…. Oh Kakashi," Iruka sighed. Hearing his name being spoken so softly woke Kakashi from his daze. He looked down at the dressed up brunette who was literally inches away from him, he had to resist the urge to pull Iruka against his body.

"Why would you do this? Obito-sama went to a lot of effort trying to find a match for you and you get drunk! I thought you had more brains then that you perverted baka prince!" Iruka snapped. His eyes lit up with fire, golden snakes swirling around them and if Kakashi were sober he would have realised Iruka was seriously pissed off. His cheeks were flushed red either from the cold air or anger, a gust of wind blew past the couple making Iruka shiver.

'Don't get so angry, your too hot when you're angry for me to resist,' Kakashi's hazy mind thought.

"Get your ass back in there Kakashi," Iruka threatened, he figured that the prince would be too drunk to remember what Iruka called him in the morning.

"No," Kakashi mumbled childishly, he started to tug at his mask in an effort to pull it down.

"Get you ass back in there before I...I…" Iruka's brain froze at the image before him. The dark mask was hanging around Kakashi's neck and Iruka gaped at Kakashi's bare face. He had a masculine jaw line with unblemished lips, he was the epitome of what a prince should look like, seeing his entire face reduced Iruka to a pile of goo. He finally understood why the prince wore his mask, anyone who looked upon him would stare in awe at how handsome Kakashi was. Even the scar over his left eye was beautiful to Iruka, it showed a powerful element to the prince, a strong fighter.

"I….I…..I…..I…." Iruka stammered. Kakashi couldn't resist the temptation any longer, he stepped forward and tilted the younger man's chin up. He pressed his lips forcefully against Iruka's and Iruka gasped into the kiss, he hadn't expected that from the prince. Kakashi kissed the brunette deeper and Iruka found it hard not to collapse into the prince's arms and beg to be ravished. Kakashi was incredibly skilled at kissing and Iruka was falling victim to his experience. Iruka lost all ability to think when Kakashi's tongue dragged along the seam of his closed lips. He parted his lips instinctively and Kakashi's tongue dove into the warm mouth, it mapped out every inch inside. Kakashi's tongue twined around Iruka's, making the uke squeak in shock. He knew he should have been resisting but everything seemed hazy and Iruka couldn't think of anything but Kakashi. The strong taste of bitter alcohol invaded Iruka's mouth and his eyes shot open.

'Maybe I'm drunk too…. Wait…. Drunk…. Kissing...A man!' Iruka pulled back quickly and threw both hands over his mouth. Kakashi swayed on his feet, the sake must have finally hit his bloodstream but he still saw the tears gathering in Iruka's deep eyes.

"Iruka-sensei," He slurred. Iruka shook his head and sprinted away, into the forest and away from the crown prince. His heart thundered in his ears as he ran faster, he needed space to think about what just happened.

Kakashi sat down on the edge of the fountain with a disappointed groan, he ran his hands over his exposed face and through his hair. He clutched his head tightly as if trying to stop the effects of the large amount of alcohol he'd drank.

"That wasn't.. Meant to happen," He whispered, he looked up at the patch of trees Iruka fled into with a sad look.

Iruka didn't how long he'd been running for but he knew he had to stop soon, he was starting to feel dizzy.

'From running or the kiss?' A stray thought hit him. He stopped and leaned against a tree, the cold bark scratched against his back but Iruka ignored it.

"I kissed a man… A MAN!….. And it just had to be…. Kakashi…. He's never going to let me live this down….. He might not remember it, he is so drunk…." Iruka said hopefully. He looked up at the night sky, the large pale moon drew his attention, it was silver like the prince's hair. He could still see Kakashi's unnaturally handsome face in his mind, he dug his hands into his eyes as if trying to push the image away.

'Kissing Kakashi isn't the worst thing…. The worst thing is….' Iruka thought. He ran his tongue over his kiss bruised lips and sighed.

"I liked it," Iruka breathed in disbelief.

* * *

SPCC: So what did ya think?

Jenny: **Glares** Heyyy... I'm starting to miss going solo ;) Also the hairstyle Iruka is wearing is a shout out to the human Chaz-cat because she wears her hair like that. Her hair down with a single plait behind her left ear.

Thanks for reading, leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny: Aloha guys. It's Jenny and SPCC with another chapter! and I think this story will end at chapter... 10 maybe lol

SPCC: This chapter contains **Is cut in half by giant scissors** AAAAAAAAAAARGGG

Jenny: Oh my God! Sockkk pupppet Chaaazz Caaaatttt! My bestsssstesssst frieeeennddd!

Charlotte: Jenny... My Tenshi... My Yami... Would you like to explain why you have a sock puppet named after me?

Jenny: Chaz-cat! You're back! ... O-oh this thing?... It's a... nothing Chaz-cat. Hee hee ^_^

Charlotte: Disclaimer- Charlotte, Jenny and the mutilated sock puppet don't own Naruto or the characters etc

Thank you soooo much to everyone who has been behind my sister and me. I felt really helpless for a while, not being able to help my little sister but the boys have been reported to the police and appropriate action will be taken.

Jenny: Oh! in response to a anonymous review... I'm calling Iruka an uke because I want to, I understand that he's not originally from that universe but... his body chemistry changed when he passed through the mirror OK? and it leaves things open for a sequel :)

Charlotte: O_O ... and I thought I was stressed. lol

Japanese words:

Heika: Your highness

Omocha - Toy

Konbanwa - Good evening

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning Prince Kakashi!" A loud voice said cheerfully. Kakashi's eyes fluttered open and the bright lights attacked him. He was laying on the bed in his large bedchambers, a chill ran through him from the slightly ajar window. Kakashi was still wearing the ornate kimono that was so creased that Genma would weep in disappointment at the work needed to perfect it again.

"Urrgghhhhhh," Kakashi groaned. He knew the cottony taste in his mouth and the sharp shooting pains in his head too well, a hangover.

"I've brought you some aspirin and a glass of water but you have to sit up Heika," The voice said again. Kakashi lifted a hand up to rub his face and he was relieved to discover he was still wearing his mask.

"Your youthful endeavour has ended badly Heika but this should help you," the voice chimed.

'Ahh it's Lee. Of course Iruka wouldn't call me Heika, he…' Kakashi sat up suddenly at the thought.

"Lee where's Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Out to lunch with a friend I think," Lee said nonchalantly, he turned away to let Kakashi take his medicine. Kakashi tugged the mask down and swallowed the pills with a gulp of water, he fixed his mask and ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

'I could do with a few more hours sleep but I should go find my Omocha,' Kakashi stretched his arms above his head and Lee turned back around.

"You've missed breakfast and this mornings lessons so Shikamaru-san has pushed everything to tomorrow…." Lee said officially, Kakashi nodded and pulled the covers back.

Something felt off about Lee, Kakashi looked at the teenager with as much concern as he could muster in his lethargic state.

"Something wrong Lee?" Kakashi said. Lee was startled at the prince's consideration, it was very unusual for Kakashi to care about… well anything.

"It's not wrong per se Heika. I was worried about Iruka-sensei, he's been really freaked out today and I have no idea why. I've even asked Head Researcher Mashimizu but he doesn't have a clue," Lee blurted out. He clapped a hand over his own mouth with a scared look.

"I apologise Prince Kakashi it was highly improper of me to speak in such a way. I'll carry…" Kakashi rolled his eyes and tuned out Lee's punishment but his complaint about Iruka stuck in his mind.

'He's freaked out? What about?' Kakashi's clouded mind thought.

* * *

The chopsticks swirled around the bowl of ramen, the broth threatened to spill over the edges. Sullen brown eyes watched the movements with minimal interest and it was obvious to Mizuki that Iruka was distracted by something big.

"So did you handle that emergency last night?" Mizuki smiled. Iruka's head snapped up and he forced a smile.

"Yeah it was…." Lips parted and Iruka felt the warm tongue mapping out his mouth, a pale hand rested on Iruka's stomach "...Handled," Iruka finished.

_Get it out of your head Iruka, just forget about it._

**And what about when the pervert prince shows up demanding kisses from his 'Omocha'?**

_He won't…. Will he? Oh god this is such a mess! It's everything I was taught to escape from, they always told me how wrong it was. How could I kiss him…. No I didn't kiss him, he kissed me…. Yes that's what happened…_

**But you enjoyed it…**

_Yes...NO! I didn't… I couldn't…. I wasn't brought up that way… _

**Neither was uncle Mashimizu but he's married to a man and has such a cute son, remember?**

_But just because uncle Mashimizu likes men doesn't mean I do…_

**You can't lie to me…. I'm you!… You like him.**

_I don't… He's a good kisser, I'll admit that but he's still the same perverted monarch._

**If he showed up right now and kissed you, you know you wouldn't refuse him.**

_I would! He's a selfish, perverted child with too much power and a terribly persistent personality!_

…**.Exactly.**

_I'm leaving in 7 days, we couldn't be together…. Even if I wanted to._

_

* * *

_

A warm hand on Iruka's forearm brought him back to reality, a worried Mizuki watched him. Iruka blushed in embarrassment and pulled his arm away quickly, Mizuki inwardly scowled at the gesture.

"I'm sorry Mizuki-kun, I'm not being a good companion today. Lack of sleep I think," Iruka lied.

"It's fine Iruka-kun but if you need to talk about anything, I am here. As your friend I would be glad to help you," Mizuki said seriously, he knew Iruka's time was short so he needed to twist the brunette's perceptions of those around him.

"Thank you Mizuki-kun," Iruka smiled but inside he was sighing 'But not even you can help me with this,'.

"Oh! How did last night go? Did you catch your ex?" Iruka asked and Mizuki nodded.

"We talked and decided we needed time apart to see other people," Mizuki said sadly, Iruka grasped his hand with a comforting look.

"Time heals all wounds Mizuki-kun, if your destined to be together then you will end up together… eventually," Iruka said sweetly. Mizuki bit back a smirk and nodded, the trust in Iruka's eyes made Mizuki want to stand on top of the ramen bar and cackle.

'Oh Iruka… so innocent and trusting…' Mizuki thought sadistically.

"Hmm… did you see how drunk the prince got last night? I'll bet he's waking up next to some opportunistic uke, I doubt the prince will even remember the poor man's name," Mizuki laughed. Tendrils of jealousy crawled up Iruka's spine and he had to bite his lip to stifle a growl.

"Probably," Iruka agreed stiffly. He knew he shouldn't care who the prince bedded but a small part of him wanted to seriously injure whatever uke was waking up beside Kakashi. He didn't want anyone else to see the face he'd seen the night of the ball or the body he'd seen when he was training.

"Though I'm 100% sure that Prince Kakashi lured the poor soul to his chambers, even when he's drunk the prince is still… promiscuous. He'd say 'I love you' to someone's face just for a romp between the sheets," Mizuki gossiped, he watched a light flicker in Iruka's expressive eyes. He had seen the way Kakashi had stared at Iruka and the shy looks Iruka returned with, he didn't want the mysterious prince stealing away what belonged to him.

Mizuki's words hurt Iruka's heart, it thudded painfully against Iruka's chest. He knew his friend was right about the prince, it was impossible for someone like Kakashi to ever settle down with one person, no matter how much King Obito dreamed.

"He thinks he can lie about important things because he was born with a silver spoon in his masked mouth," Mizuki sneered. Iruka raised an eyebrow at Mizuki's tone and the grey haired man adjusted it quickly.

"After all you shouldn't lie about such important things, love is too special to lie about. Saying you love someone when you're just after their body is unforgivable in my book," Mizuki said cooly. Iruka smiled widely, Mizuki was a man with strong principals and his boyfriend was lucky to have him…. Even if he didn't see it.

"I agree. I've got to get back to work but do you want to meet here tomorrow? I'll be better conversation after a nap I think," Iruka guiltily, he didn't like mistreating his friends and having his attentions stolen by Kakashi.

"Sure, Tuesdays are pretty slow anyway so I should be able to slip away. Goodbye Iruka-kun," Mizuki waved and Iruka bowed politely.

"See you tomorrow Mizuk-kun," Iruka called over his shoulder.

* * *

Later that night

Iruka peered down the long hallway, he had managed to avoid Kakashi all day and he just needed to get to his room and then he'd be home free. He scurried down the hallway and grinned as he placed his hand on the door knob to his room.

"Ah Iruka-sensei," A voice said to his left, Iruka looked shocked as Shikamaru walked up to him.

"Shikamaru-san, I-I have to get inside my room," Iruka said in a hushed tone, his eyes darted along the hallway to look out for Kakashi.

"But I thought you shou…." Shikamaru replied but Iruka cut him off.

"I'll deal with it tomorrow but I really need to get inside. You didn't see me," Iruka pleaded.

"Didn't see who?" Shikamaru smirked and he bowed and walked past the grateful brunette. His sources had informed him of what had transpired between the prince and the teacher and something deep inside him told him to tell the kings. It was his duty to inform King Obito that his son had taken an interest in Iruka but he suspected the dark haired king already knew so he didn't feel the need to tell the kings anything.

Iruka slipped inside his room and shut the door quickly, he rested his forehead against the cold wooden door with a sigh.

'Thank god, I should have been a ninja!' Iruka mentally high fived himself and turned around. Brown eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

The silver haired man (dressed in his usual casual clothes) sat on the side of Iruka's bed with his nose buried in the bright orange book. Kakashi looked up at Iruka with his upside down U smile.

"Konbanwa Omocha-sensei," Kakashi greeted, he buried his head back in the book with a shrug when Iruka didn't answer him. Iruka licked his lips and glared at the prince, trying to figure out his motives for sneaking into his room. His dark eyes took in the evidence.

Kakashi, porn, night, bed…..

Iruka didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was going on, his posture grew tense and he wanted to walk back out the door. Mizuki's words echoed around his head and Iruka frowned, he refused to be a one night stand and give his virginity for the prince's amusement.

"Prince Kakashi. What are you doing in my room?" Iruka said calmly. The prince shut his book and looked up at the brunette, the wary look in his eyes made Kakashi want to throw up. He didn't want Iruka to be scared of him for whatever reason the teacher had made up. He could see how freaked out Iruka was and told himself to thank Lee for pointing it out tomorrow.

"I'm not allowed to visit? It's just…. I get the feeling you're avoiding me," Kakashi smiled again but the fakeness (I know it's not a word but I couldn't think of another) was obvious.

"A-avoiding you? Not at all, you're imagining things," Iruka laughed nervously.

"Hn. I have a problem Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said seriously though Iruka could detect the trace of teasing. Kakashi took his eyes off Iruka to put his book away in his trouser pocket and Iruka's eyes trailed over Kakashi. He nearly slapped himself when he realised what he was doing, he looked down at his feet and bit his tongue in anger.

"What would this problem be Prince Kakashi?" Iruka asked. A bright blue eye stared at the brunette anxiously, Iruka was tempted to comfort the pained looking man.

"You see…." Kakashi trailed off, a hint of pink bled across the pale skin above his mask. Seeing the prince flustered was a strange treat for Iruka and he felt himself blushing back.

'He's kind of cute when he blushes…. No bad thoughts….. I won't fall for whatever he's trying to pull,' Iruka thought. Kakashi lifted a hand up to scratch his head and he looked up at the still standing man.

"I might have had a little too much to drink…. Can you tell me what happened?" Kakashi said timidly.

Iruka blinked once.

Twice.

A wide smile broke across his tanned face and he tried to hide the elated look from the confused prince.

"You don't remember anything about last night?" Iruka checked and Kakashi nodded.

"I remember checking on you in your room and then having to listen to boring people talk but that's it," Kakashi admitted. Kakashi looked at Iruka's relaxed smile with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing remarkable happened, you got drunk and Shikamaru-san had to drag you to bed. End of story," Iruka answered. Kakashi nodded and stood up, content with his answer.

"Aah good. I'll leave you in peace then Omocha-sensei," Kakashi said smoothly. Iruka bristled at the nickname and opened his mouth to answer.

"Don't call me Om…" Kakashi stood directly in front of Iruka with a serious look. Iruka could feel the warm breath through the thin mask and he averted his eyes from the taller man.

"..ocha," Iruka choked out. The temperature of the room had risen and Iruka felt very uncomfortable.

"Iruka-sensei…. You're blocking the door," Kakashi smirked. Iruka exhaled sharply and stepped to the side politely.

"Sorry, I'm tired and not thinking properly," Iruka smiled.

"You aren't the one with the hangover," Kakashi replied childishly. Kakashi opened the door and Iruka shook his head.

"You shouldn't drink so much and then you wouldn't get a headache," Iruka scolded.

"That's boring Iruka-sensei. Shino told me you like dogs?" Kakashi questioned and Iruka nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah dogs and children, I always wanted a dog," Iruka said.

"Tomorrow morning, skip work and I'll take you down to the kennels," Kakashi offered. Iruka shook his head violently at the prince who laughed at the reaction. Iruka couldn't skip work to have lunch with Mizuki so he definitely couldn't skip it to spend time with Kakashi, even if dogs were involved.

"I can't do that, I won't!" Iruka hissed into the quiet hallway.

"We'll see," Kakashi said, he gave Iruka a mock bow and walked towards his own room. Iruka didn't close his door until he heard the prince shut his door over, he pressed a palm against his lips and started to laugh uncontrollably.

'He doesn't remember! I was so worried but I didn't need to because things are fine. There will be no awkwardness or anything, just friends until the week is up,' Iruka thought gleefully. He stripped off his clothes and changed into his pyjamas, he fell onto his bed with little giggles.

"Everything is going to be okay, he doesn't remember the kiss," Iruka whispered. A horrible feeling settled in his stomach at his words. Iruka tried to ignore it but he could recognise the feeling easily.

_Disappointment._

'No, I refuse to think of some fairy tale 'what if'. This is how is has to be, I'm not a notch on someone's bedpost especially not a man's bedpost. No matter how handsome he is and Kakashi wasn't being serious, he was drunk and if I told him about it then he would be just as embarrassed. 7 days is all you have to endure…. Then you can put everything behind you,' Iruka told himself.

Iruka slipped under the covers and pulled the spare pillow to his chest to cuddle, the past 24 hours had been a roller coaster of emotions but Iruka was trying to put it behind him. He wanted normality, he didn't want to fall for a man who would gladly lie to get Iruka into bed and he didn't want to think about what could have been. He squeezed the pillow with a sigh.

'He doesn't remember…. Now if only I could forget,' Iruka thought painfully.

* * *

Iruka lay in the bed with his covers covering his nose, he dark eyes looked up at his uncle with a pitiful look.

"You're ill?" Mashimizu frowned and Iruka nodded.

"I-uh- have a migraine, it should be over by the afternoon and I can come into work then," Iruka lied. Mashimizu raised an eyebrow at his nephew and rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll see you in the afternoon. Oh and Iruka?" Mashimizu chimed.

"Y-yes uncle?" Iruka whispered.

"You need to practice a bit more for it to be believable, I have a 6 year old who does a better job but if you were willing to fake illness for something then it must be important to you," Mashimizu smiled widely, knowing eyes bore into Iruka's shocked ones.

"It's not.. I mean… I don't…. Thank you uncle, I'll remember that," Iruka gave up. Mashimizu ruffled his hair and left the room. Iruka threw the covers off to reveal he was fully dressed, he ran a hand through his hair with a pout.

'That's why I don't skip work by playing sick, I'm really bad at it. I shouldn't even be indulging Kakashi's whims even if I want to see the dogs,' Iruka thought sternly.

* * *

"Stop smiling you baka prince," Iruka snapped but the wide grin didn't leave Kakashi's face. He knew he could get the straight-laced teacher to skip work and spend time with him.

"I'm not smiling sensei, how would you know anyway? I'm wearing a mask," Kakashi sang. Iruka lifted his hand up and flicked the prince's ear.

"I just know… Lee-san," Iruka bowed to the wide eyed teenager, Lee bowed to the pair and kept walking. He couldn't resist casting a look back at them, they did look good together and there was a rumour going around about them sneaking off for secret trysts.

'But that can't be where they're going could it?… No that's the way to the kennels and that would be too loud with the barking for them to….. Unless it's to cover the noise… oh my…. I'll tell Gai-sensei!' Lee raced along the hallway with a wide grin.

Kakashi scuffled along the hallway without a care in the world, unlike Iruka who walked with tense shoulders and suspicious eyes. He was worried someone like Genma or Obito would see them, the looks that he got when he accompanied the prince just screamed inappropriate.

After a short walk through the castle gardens the pair reached a large building made of strong wood with paw print shaped windows. Iruka almost laughed at how cute it was but he felt Kakashi watching him carefully.

"Here we are. I'll go first Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said cautiously, he didn't know how his dogs would react to Iruka. They could hear excited barking from the building and Kakashi rolled his eyes, the dogs could obviously smell the new scents.

Kakashi opened the door and a 4 dogs bounded out, 2 leaping up at their master while the remaining 2 sniffed around the new person. Iruka reached out and petted the taller dog, it had a large black mohawk-like crest on his head and jagged teeth but Iruka wasn't afraid of it. He knew dogs could smell fear so being scared wouldn't help the situation. The other dog bounced around his ankles like one of the children from his class or Naruto on a ramen high. It yapped happily when Iruka stroked his head tenderly.

"Come on boys, get inside. Guruko, Shiba leave Iruka-sensei be," Kakashi said loudly. The dogs left Iruka's side immediately and the humans followed the dogs inside. The inside of the kennel house was well furnished with everything any dog could ever want, some dogs were lazing about, some play fighting and some eating but that all ceased when Iruka entered.

"Wow how many dogs do you have?" Iruka asked in awe. Kakashi guided Iruka over to some couched and pushed the brunette until he sat down.

"Originally 8 but Minato-sensei thought it would make Naruto more responsible if he had a dog. But Naruto…" Kakashi trailed off and Iruka pursed his lips together. He had only known Naruto a few days and he instantly bonded with him, he thought Naruto was very responsible considering how childish he was.

"He was only 12 at the time so he wasn't responsible enough then. So he gave me Asami to look after and he recently had pups so… 13 dogs in total," Kakashi counted. Suddenly all the dogs were rushing around both men's feet, trying to determine if the teacher was a threat.

Personally Kakashi thought the dogs would love Iruka, his scent was warm and calm with small hints of honey. Kakashi remembered burying his face into Iruka's loose hair when he pulled him through the mirror and inhaling the sweet smell. He knew there was only one thing that could make Iruka's scent perfect and that was having Kakashi's scent on him too.

Iruka's routine was predictable so whenever Iruka was going for a bath, Kakashi made sure the only shampoo and body wash available was the one he used. Kakashi's scent on Iruka did more then make the prince happy, it helped the dogs to accept the brunette.

Cold noses nuzzled Iruka's hands and he tried to pet them all, a content smile on his face. Kakashi snapped out of his daze and left Iruka with most of the dogs, they didn't seem aggressive towards the teacher so it was safe.

Pakkun felt a shadow fall across the pillow he was laying on and he cracked an eye open lazily.

"So that's Iruka-sensei?" Pakkun yawned. Luckily Iruka was to preoccupied with the other hounds to notice Kakashi and the talking dog.

"Yes that's him," Kakashi muttered. The pug looked Iruka over a few times before nodding approvingly.

"Is he still leaving?" Pakkun questioned and Kakashi nodded stiffly.

"6 days," Kakashi ground out. He was angry that he couldn't convince Iruka to stay but every attempt was thwarted, he knew the brunette was homesick but he also knew he was a selfish man who didn't want to let Iruka go.

"And you're going to let him?" Pakkun huffed.

"Never," Kakashi growled. The dogs appeared around Kakashi's feet and he turned around to see Iruka smiling at him.

"Thank you for showing me your dogs, they're great," Iruka praised. Chocolate eyes fell on the pug, he seemed the be the boss of the dogs.

"Come visit them anytime, they love getting attention," Kakashi's eyes narrowed at Pakkun.

"And who's this?" Iruka asked.

"I'm Pakkun," The gruff voice answered. Iruka didn't even flinch when he heard the voice, his smile widened slightly and Kakashi edged towards him.

"Nice to meet you Pakkun, I'm Iruka-sensei," Iruka greeted. The dogs scattered and went back to whatever they were doing before their master arrived. Kakashi finally noticed the dazed glint in Iruka's eyes.

"You okay? About the dogs talking?" Kakashi detailed and Iruka nodded.

"It's not the weirdest thing that's happened in the past month," Iruka laughed. Kakashi pressed himself up against Iruka's back and Iruka could feel every muscle of the prince's body.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Iruka blushed.

"Just getting ready to catch you when you faint," Kakashi teased. Iruka blushed deeper and stepped away from the disappointed man.

"Baka pervert prince," Iruka mumbled.

* * *

"PRINCE KAKASHI!" A voice screeched from outside and the dogs whimpered at the loud noise. Kakashi shrunk back and Iruka burst into laughter.

"Were you meant to be at lessons? Ebisu-sensei is going to kill you!" Iruka chuckled. Kakashi threw Iruka a puppy dog eye and a masked pout but Iruka didn't fall for it.

"I'll leave you to deal with him. I'm off to see Kaname and then out to lunch before going back to work," Iruka smirked.

"Omocha-sensei," Kakashi whined. Iruka walked to the doorway with a confident smile, he winked at the laughing pug and opened the door.

"See you later Prince Kakashi," Iruka sang. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest in a bratty fashion and stuck his bottom lip out in protest. He looked around for a place to hide when he heard voices talking in the distance.

"Iruka-sensei have you seen Heika?" Ebisu's voice said. Kakashi's blood froze and he felt like a trapped puppy.

"Prince Kakashi? Nope, haven't seen him," Iruka said innocently. Kakashi could almost hear his teacher's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Really? Because I heard you two had escaped to the kennels for a 'romantic interlude'," Ebisu said loudly. Iruka paled and his eye started twitching.

"Romantic interlude? Tch yeah right," Iruka said walking away quickly, he didn't want Ebisu to see his blush. Kakashi scoffed and checked his watch, the gossip circles were working overtime that day and it wasn't even 12 yet.

* * *

A pair of eyes glared through his dark glasses at the lazy prince, Kakashi had pulled out his book and was ignoring his teacher.

"Heika you're late to your class," Ebisu said angrily.

"I'm always late," Kakashi pointed out.

"You are an important noble so you must attend classes on time. It is important things you are learning and if I'm chasing after you then the others won't be learning anything," Ebisu snarled.

"They don't care," Kakashi yawned.

"What's the matter? You've almost been on time to your classes for weeks and now you're going back to being really late?" Ebisu interrogated. Kakashi shrugged and turned a page in his book.

"Nothing, let's get to class Ebisu-sensei," Kakashi said slouching past his teacher. Ebisu shut the kennels door and followed after his most troublesome noble students.

* * *

Charlotte: So what do you think?

Jenny: Ahhh Chaz-cat I've missed yoou~

Charlotte: Uh hu that's why you made a sock 'me'? It's not even one of your nice socks! It's like the reject sock that's all on it's own at the back of the drawer **pout**

Jenny: But I didn't want to cut up my nice socks ^_^

Charlotte: ... Meh whatever lol. Thanks for reading guys and tune in next time where Iruka's past will be revealed. oOooooOOOo

Jenny: Don't forget to leave a review ^_^

Charlotte: Say goodbye to Jenny: the modern day sock MacGyver **Glares**

Jenny: And Chaz-cat: The ruthless sock murderer **Glares back**

Ja Ne~


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte: Hello guys it's another chapter ^_^

Jenny: This is a draaaamattiiiccccc chapter and believe me it was soo hard to write, my poor hand is all swollen and achy.

Charlotte: What are you talking about? I did the writing! You just told me what to write.

Jenny: Yeaaaah but... My poor brain and voice box, you poor abused things

Charlotte:Disclaimer - We don't own it~ and we never will ~ lol

Japanese words:

Tadaima: I'm home

Okasan: Mother

Otosan: Father

Obasan: Grandmother

Ojiisan: Gradnfather

* * *

Chapter 8

An icy blue eye stared at king Obito, the dark haired man tried to ignore it - causing conflict over the breakfast table wasn't something he did often. Kakashi was very alarmed to find he and his mother were the only ones at the table. He knew Iruka would join them eventually but Sakumo was never late to eat, he had made a promise to Kakashi when he was a child that they would always eat together.

"Where's father?" Kakashi asked. Obito ignored him and continued eating his croissant, Kakashi's visible eye morphed into a glare.

"Mother," Kakashi said cautiously.

"It was a late night Kakashi," Obito said numbly, Kakashi pulled a face at the words.

"Ewww," Kakashi joked and Obito cracked a smile. The prince always knew how to cheer him up.

"No. Military stuff… He was in a late night conference with General Morino so I've let him sleep in. Is that okay?" Obito said seriously. Kakashi nodded stiffly but worry gnawed at the back of his mind.

"I'm a prince and a solider so if something is going on…?" Kakashi trailed off. Obito placed his cutlery down gently and sighed.

"Nothing is going on. If that changes then you'll be the first to know," Obito said, he looked at his breakfast but his appetite had gone.

"It's a minor inconvenience that can be fixed after Iruka-sensei leaves tomorrow," Obito said. Kakashi's glare increased at the words, he knew something was wrong and Iruka wouldn't be leaving. Obito scoffed at Kakashi and barked a laugh.

"Give it up Kakashi, Iruka-sensei is leaving," Obito smirked.

"He's not," Kakashi pouted. Obito laughed and Kakashi remembered he was uncovered, he jerked up his mask quickly to hide his expressions.

"You've had enough time to seduce him so it's your own fault that he's not in your bed right now," Obito scolded.

'And people call me blunt,' Kakashi thought dryly.

"It's not like thaaaat. It'll be boring if my Omocha leaves," Kakashi said.

"Don't pull that card with me Hatake Kakashi, he's the only man you've ever taken an interest in and if you don't convince him to stay then you'll regret it the rest of your life," Obito lectured. Kakashi pushed his bacon away with his fork and stood up.

"I still have 2 days. He's **not** leaving," the prince growled, Obito smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Go for it Kakashi, Mashimizu-san has given him the rest of his time off so take him on a date or something!" Obito planned. The door creaked open and a tanned face peeked around the edge with a smile. He walked into the room and Kakashi openly admired the dark jeans and blue jumper he wore, Iruka blushed and cleared his throat.

"Sorry I'm late Heika," Iruka apologised. Obito waved his hand in dismissal and grinned brightly at the brunette.

"It's fine Iruka-sensei," Obito smiled. Iruka moved to sit down but Kakashi's hand latched onto his wrist.

"No time Iruka-sensei, off to the kennels!" Kakashi cheered childishly.

"But I haven't eaten yet!" Iruka whined. Kakashi scooped up a piece of toast and shoved it into the teacher's mouth.

"Let's go!" Kakashi pulled the choking Iruka from the room. Obito shook his head at the couple and looked back down at his breakfast, his appetite wasn't returning. A servant came and cleared Kakashi's things off the table but Obito didn't move. A horrible chill ran up his spine when he thought about his husband, he knew he shouldn't lie to Kakashi about Sakumo's location but Obito felt he had no choice. Sakumo had been at an all night meeting with the general and Obito hadn't seen him since.

'If Ibiki wasn't a seme I might be worried,' Obito joked to himself.

The door opened almost silently and a silver haired man sat in the chair beside him. Obito's finger traced the golden embellishments on the pristine tablecloth as a distraction, the dark vibe that Sakumo exuded made Obito want to cry.

Sakumo reached out and stopped the wandering hand, their fingers linked together and Obito looked at Sakumo out of the corner of his eye. Using his other hand Sakumo pulled the goggles off Obito's head, he knew Obito was likely to break them at the news.

"Kumo…. Is…?" Obito asked timidly, his throat seizing up and he tried to control his breathing.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Sakumo said. The smaller hand tensed in Sakumo's grip and a broken snarl escaped his lips, Obito tore his hand away and stumbled to his feet. He grabbed the trim of the tablecloth and pulled with all his might, sounds of breaking china and metal echoed around the room.

Gai burst through the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword, he noticed the younger king and raised a bushy eyebrow.

"It's fine Gai," Sakumo said over the noise. Gai nodded and shut the main doors over again so no more soldiers would break into the room in fear for their kings' safety.

Sakumo rested his cheek on his hand and waited for his uke's rage to fade, Obito kicked over a few chairs and pulled down a heavy curtain. His sharingan activated as he destroyed the room. When Obito's movements became sluggish and clumsy, Sakumo stood up and walked over to him.

Red eyes stared up at Sakumo with a mix of anger and fear, he watched Sakumo open his arms and he sighed in defeat. Sakumo smiled kindly when Obito fell into his arms, hands clutching at his biceps.

"Don't worry, we'll kill him this time," Sakumo reassured.

"No, I'll kill him this time….. Sasuke, Itachi and I will kill him for what he did," Obito vowed.

* * *

Iruka sat on the floor and tried to avoid the wet tongue that lapped at his face. The fluffy white puppy yapped and cooed when Iruka tried to push him away.

"Chibi-chan! Stop licking me," Iruka laughed but the Samoyed puppy wouldn't leave him be.

Kakashi watched the brunette playing with the pup from one of the blue couches, Pakkun rested on Kakashi's right thigh and Azami on his left. The large fluffy dog nuzzled Kakashi's hand and watched protectively over his baby. Iruka managed to calm the hyper puppy down and pinned Chibi on his lap, he stroked between the furry triangles on his head.

"He was probably after the crumbs from the toast you tried to kill me with," Iruka teased, Kakashi gasped in mock shock.

"Kill you? I wasn't trying to kill you Omocha-sensei, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I couldn't let you miss it," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"You didn't have to shovel it down my throat. So how are the other puppies settling in?" Iruka smiled.

"Yeah Kiba is very good with puppies but Chibi seems to have taken a shine to you," Kakashi noted. Iruka nodded and rubbed the small puppy's belly, it tiny leg twitched and Iruka laughed with childish glee.

"I always wanted a dog but my dad said I wasn't responsible enough. My mother was a kind woman who loves looking after babies and animals but my dad was serious and practical," Iruka confided. Kakashi processed the words with a frown.

"'Is' not 'was'," Kakashi corrected, burnt umber eyes stared with confusion at Kakashi.

"Hm?" Iruka hummed.

"You rarely ever talk about your family but when you do….. You refer to them in past tense," Kakashi said. Iruka's entire body grew rigid and he tried to conceal the hitch in his breath.

"O-oh I….. I didn't realise I did that. I've got such bad grammar for a teacher," Iruka grinned, tanned fingers rubbed his scar carefully.

"It doesn't matter Iruka-sensei, I won't tell your students," Kakashi winked. Iruka laughed and ruffled the snow white fur again, Chibi purred in contentment.

"Hey? I thought you were a dog not a cat," Iruka chuckled. Chibi ignored him and continued to purr happily in Iruka's lap. Kakashi nudged the older dogs aside and slid onto the floor beside him, a pale hand landed on Chibi's head and the dog's bright blue eyes opened.

"You could look after him you know…. If you stayed," Kakashi whispered. Iruka looked at the prince with a sad look, he wanted to stay but his students needed him and he knew if he stayed around the prince for long amounts of time then he was at risk.

'At risk of falling in love with him,' Iruka's subconscious jibed. So instead he painted on a happy face and cuddled the white bundle of fluff.

"Are you trying to bribe me into staying with Chibi-chan?" Iruka smiled, his voice amused and playful.

"That depends Omocha," Kakashi smirked. Iruka let the name go and rolled his eyes, the prince had the mentality of a child sometimes.

"Depends on what Prince Kakashi?" Iruka played along. Masked lips brushed Iruka's ear and his breath hitched, the warm puffs of air sending shivers up Iruka's spine.

"Depends if it's working," Kakashi said alluringly. A vivid blush spread across his tanned cheeks and he buried his face in the cloud of fur, he could hear Kakashi laughing but he kept his face hidden.

"...Bak…. Perv… Princ….." Iruka mumbled. Kakashi watched the cute display with moony eyes, Pakkun nipped his arm and Kakashi snapped out of it.

"You finished inspecting Chibi's fur yet? We have a exciting day ahead," Kakashi sang. Iruka glanced up at Kakashi with a sceptical look.

"An exciting day?" Iruka asked.

"Yep you get to spend the entire day with_ wait for it_…. Me!" Kakashi bragged.

"Wow I must be the luckiest man in Konoha," Iruka said dryly. Kakashi threw an arm around Iruka's shoulder and he grinned.

"I know. We're going to do whatever you want, we'll have lunch anywhere you want, then later I have a surprise for you, then we'll have dinner in the royal hall with the Uminos and my family," Kakashi listed. Iruka would never admit it to the egotistical prince but he was impressed at how organised the prince was.

"Sounds like a plan Prince Kakashi," Iruka smiled honestly.

"Just Kakashi," Kakashi said quickly.

"… you sure?" Iruka checked and the silver haired man nodded lazily.

"Okay Kakashi-_Yeouch! _Chibi don't nip!" Iruka scolded. The mischievous blue eyes blinked up at Iruka in an attempt to look innocent.

"I work with kids Chibi so don't think you're fooling me. Just because I wasn't paying attention to you doesn't mean…" Iruka breathed. Iruka was so focussed on the puppy that he paid no attention to the arm that still lay across his shoulders, Kakashi smiled to himself and tightened his hold.

* * *

Gaara walked briskly down the halls of the main castle, he had been called in for a 'trivial' military meeting and this worried him greatly. Years ago it had been decided that 'trivial' was the codeword for vital but they didn't want to alert the gossips who could start a mass panic. He could vaguely hear his seme's loud voice echoing down the halls, Lee was always too loud for his own good. The redhead turned a corner and spotted a group of teenagers sitting in a waiting area, most of them he knew from parties but one blonde caught his attention.

"Gaa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, a soft smile stretched across Gaara's lips as he dodged a flying hug from Naruto. A few nobles rolled their eyes at the whiskered man and started complaining about him being the 'supposedly' strong heir to the Uzumaki clan. Before Naruto could jump in and shout at them, Sasuke threw them the terrifying sharingan glare.

"Problem with Naruto?" He said dangerously, the nobles shook their heads quickly and Sasuke nodded.

"Good," Sasuke stated.

"Naruto, Sasuke," Gaara greeted. Sasuke nodded at Gaara and Naruto tried to glomp him again, standing behind the couple was a taller pair of men. One was as pale as moonlight with long jet black hair and a bored expression and the other was a tall blue man who stared out the window with a sharp toothed smirk.

"They've summoned both Uchihas?" Gaara said. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and nodded, it was rare for them both to attend the same meeting. Usually Itachi handled the professional things and Sasuke handled the combat but being summoned together meant only one thing.

If Gaara wasn't a stoic noble he might have sent his apologies to Naruto but he knew with just one look that the blonde understood. Itachi looked out the window with a small pout, he wanted to know what was taking Kisame's attention away from him.

Out on the lake two figures could be seen sitting in a boat, the silver haired man clumsily tried to row while the brunette laughed.

"Just give them here, I'll row," Iruka choked out between laughs.

"No, I can do it," Kakashi replied stubbornly. Iruka tried to grab the oars but the prince shuffled backwards, Iruka crawled forward and Kakashi stood up. The boat rocked and Iruka pulled Kakashi down with a shocked yell.

"Don't stand up in a boat!" Iruka scolded. Kakashi shrugged and lay down beside Iruka, deciding that floating around would be fine.

"You worry too much," Kakashi yawned.

"Maybe," Iruka smiled.

Itachi snorted and turned to Kisame, his seme was always close to Kakashi and it took Itachi a while to understand that it was just friendship, he was paranoid that his cousin would try to steal Kisame from him even if they were both semes. Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara moved over and watched the prince and the teacher with fond looks.

"Kakashi is going to get his heart broken," Kisame muttered, Itachi hummed in agreement. Naruto grew red with anger and he growled at the shark man, Itachi shot his younger brother a warning look but Sasuke didn't move.

"Iruka-sensei wouldn't do something like that. Plus I'll bet he doesn't even like Prince Kakashi, why would he? He's an arrogant, perverted and-and Iruka-sensei is a saint," Naruto said loudly.

"We know Naruto however…. Fate isn't kind and Iruka-sensei belongs in his own world while Kakashi is destined to take the throne. There is no compromise," Kisame explained. Naruto bit his tongue and rubbed the back of his neck, he knew Iruka was set on leaving but he had thought the pervert would convince him to stay.

'I'll have to do that after this boring meeting,' Naruto planned. He could see Sasuke fidgeting beside him and he couldn't hide his worried frown. Sasuke could stand perfectly still in silence for hours but he had been far more anxious recently.

'I could blame it on jealousy about Iruka-sensei getting close to me but this started at least a month before that…. He wouldn't be cheating on me would he?… Is this what this meeting is about? Has he found someone else? Oh god,' Naruto panicked. Naruto started hyperventilating and Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

"What's up dobe?" Sasuke said indifferently. Naruto calmed himself and looked at the raven with a strange look.

"Back in 2 minutes," Naruto told Gaara, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him away.

"Dobe! We need to wait here! What if we're called in?" Sasuke reasoned but Naruto continued to pull him away.

"We won't be long," Naruto called back with a fake smile. Sasuke looked back at his brother and scowled, Itachi was giving him the I-am-so-much-better-than-you-and-Kisame-would-never-do-that-to-me look. Sasuke glared and turned back to his blonde lover, they turned a corner and then he was pulled into a secret nook.

Naruto slammed him up against the wall and dominated his mouth, Naruto's tongue pushed into Sasuke's mouth and his hands slid under the folds of Sasuke's black kimono. Part of Sasuke wanted to give into Naruto's demanding actions but the main part of him wanted to push the blonde away. Naruto pressed harder against his uke, begging Sasuke to join in and prove he still loved the Uzumaki. Sasuke turned his head to the side, dislodging Naruto's lips and taking in a deep breath of air. Naruto's hands stilled on the pale waist and Sasuke's eyes grew ice cold.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke whispered harshly. Naruto whimpered against Sasuke's cheek and shook his head violently.

"Please Sasuke… I don't know what I did to annoy you, well annoy you more then usual but I'll fix it. You don't have to leave me for some big muscly seme like Kisame because I'm better then anyone and I love you more then anyone and…." A pale hand reached up and covered Naruto's mouth, a smirk stretched across Sasuke's face. His other hand moved to push Naruto's wandering hands off his abdomen.

"Dobe what makes you think I'm leaving you?" Sasuke sneered. Bright blue eyes blinked at his lover and he started talking away behind the hand, Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled the hand away.

"Repeat?" Sasuke offered.

"You've been acting weird the past 2 months and then this big meeting comes up and…" Naruto trailed off. Sasuke wanted to slap his boyfriend for his stupidity, he knew Naruto had a brain but the blonde rarely used it.

"I haven't been acting weird and you seriously don't know what this meeting is about?" Sasuke said in disbelief. Naruto shook his head and Sasuke pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

"When was the last time Itachi and I were called to the same meeting?" Sasuke said slowly, he waited for Naruto's brain to connect the dots.

"Was it_ then_? Naruto said quietly and Sasuke nodded stiffly.

"6 years ago," Sasuke confirmed. Naruto pulled back from the raven and cleared his throat.

"After you," He gestured and Sasuke snorted, he latched onto his seme's arm and they walked back towards the meeting room.

* * *

The heads of several important houses in Konoha sat around the large table, both kings sitting at the top with serious looks. Naruto glanced at a few files that were scattered around and 4 metal disks were placed strategically on the solid surface. He sat down next to Sasuke and Itachi dropped into the seat on Sasuke's other side, Uchiha's weren't known for being supportive but being there was enough for the younger raven.

"You've all been called here today for an important reason," Sakumo announced "Uzumaki Kyuubi has gathered a small army and plans to attack Konoha,". People gasped and Minato grabbed the table in anger.

"He's not an Uzumaki anymore, my brother died when Kyuubi killed first," Minato snarled, Naruto nodded quickly.

"Kyuubi abandoned his clan 7 years ago and had killed hundreds, including the Uchiha clan," Sakumo said seriously. Obito's eye twitched and Itachi glanced at his brother, Sasuke had been the only survivor. He had been out with Kisame and Obito was already married to Sakumo.

"His troops are deep in the dark forest on the edge of Konoha, we've begun evacuating the villages that are closest to the forest as we anticipate their first attack tonight. We can't get the right resources until tomorrow so we'll have to wait," Sakumo ordered.

"Wait?" Sasuke hissed and several eyes looked at him, including Obito's.

"Yes... wait, his blood will be shed tomorrow," Obito said coldly. Sasuke nodded and returned his eyes to the table.

Ibiki stepped forward and touched one of the disks on the table, a large hologram appeared and Naruto clenched his fists. A tall tanned man with blood red hair and red eyes, a sharp scar on his cheek was shown.

"This is our most recent image of Kyuubi, his forces are small in number but large in skill. We believe his intention is to take control of Konoha so he'll be trying to enter the stronghold," Ibiki commanded.

"Look at the files in front of you and this will..." Ibiki droned on.

* * *

Iruka laughed and shoved the prince to the side, he was genuinely having fun with Kakashi and a hint of regret ran through him. Part of him wanted to stay and have fun with the prince forever but his practical side screamed for him to leave before he could get hurt. Kakashi pushed a door open and held it for the brunette, he gave a mock bow and looked innocently at Iruka.

"After you Iruka-sensei," Kakashi smirked. Iruka walked through the door and cast a suspicious look back at the silver haired man.

"Since when have you been polite Kakashi?" Iruka smiled. Kakashi pouted through his mask and the pair continued down the hallway.

"I'm a Prince so I'm polite, photogenic, pleasant, popular…" Kakashi listed.

"More like… persistent, petty, promiscuous, perverted," Iruka replied dryly, Kakashi pouted and started stalking Iruka.

"You're so_ pessimistic_ Iruka-sensei," Kakashi chimed. Iruka rolled his eyes, he didn't know how the prince knew so many adjectives beginning with 'p' but he found it incredibly annoying. He was the teacher so he was supposed to be intelligent not some pampered prince.

'Although intelligence is an attractive quality,' Iruka thought. He could admit that the prince was a handsome man, the image of Kakashi's naked face was burned into Iruka's mind and had been crawling into the teacher's dreams recently.

"You okay sensei?" Kakashi asked. Iruka snapped out of his thoughts with a faint blush and Kakashi bit his lip, it was hard to resist Iruka when he was so obliviously cute. They reached the dining room doors and Kakashi silently cursed, he didn't want to share Iruka's attention.

"I'm fine, let's go in," Iruka said, he pushed the double doors open and peered inside. The dining room was empty except for the royal advisor, who sat in his designated seat. Iruka turned back to Kakashi with both hands on his hips.

"How late are we? Kakashi!" Iruka scolded, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the exchange and smiled down at the clipboard in his hands.

"I was considerate of your inane desire to be on time," Kakashi responded, Iruka's forehead twitched and Kakashi winked at Shikamaru. The Nara sighed and shook his head, he should have known the prince was a masochist.

"How late are we?" Iruka repeated.

"5 minutes," Kakashi answered, dark eyed blinked a few times and Iruka scowled.

"Impossible, where is everyone?" Iruka said. Shikamaru looked up at the pair and stood up quickly, he brushed non-existent dirt off his outfit and cleared his throat.

"They're still in the war room they've been in a meeting for a while but it must have overran. If you'll both sit down, I'm sure they'll arrive momen…." Shikamaru's request was cut off by an angry growl. Iruka was shocked to hear such a sound erupt from the normally lazy and calm prince.

"He lied to me," Kakashi whispered harshly, his visible eye was narrowed dangerously. Iruka felt like fleeing from the prince when he was like this, he knew Kakashi was a soldier but he didn't think he would ever witness Kakashi's warrior persona. A pale hand grabbed his wrist and Kakashi pulled the brunette down the hallway, towards the war room.

Iruka let himself be pulled along by the stressed out prince, he stumbled over his feet a few times but managed to keep up.

"Why would he lie to me? I'm strong enough," Kakashi said more to himself than Iruka.

"I've always wanted what's best for Konoha but apparently I'm not important enough to be let in on whatever is happening!" Kakashi ranted. Kakashi pulled Iruka down a corridor that he didn't recognise but the teacher didn't want to question Kakashi's actions when he was angry.

"I should have been involved!" Kakashi gritted out. They reached the final hallway and Iruka found his voice.

"I'm sorry," Iruka squeaked. Kakashi stopped at looked back at Iruka like he hadn't realised the uke was behind him, he noticed his hand digging painfully into the tanned skin and he loosened his grip.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I've really enjoyed spending the day with you, it's been great but I just wish my parents wouldn't lie to me," Kakashi said, his fingers rubbed over the marks with a soothing touch.

"I wish mine would," Iruka confessed. He wished his parents would be there, to lie to him, to tell him the truth, to advise him, warn him, do all the things a living couple should do.

The blue eye watched Iruka with a confused look, he opened his mouth to speak but Iruka cut across him.

"You going inside?" Iruka hinted. Kakashi's hand dropped from Iruka's arm and he nodded, he pressed against a nearby ivory door and the pair walked in. Most of the nobles had left the room already, content with the information they'd been given. Minato, Naruto, Sasuke, Obito, Sakumo, Mashimizu and Hiruzen looked up at them with shocked looks.

In the middle of the table stood the hologram, sadistic eyes bore into Iruka and Kakashi. Iruka felt like something was groping around inside his skull, like all the air had been forced from his lungs.

"Kyuubi?" Iruka exclaimed, both hands jumped up to cover his mouth.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei…. How do you know my uncle?" Naruto asked. The room was silent and all eyes were on Iruka's shivering form.

"I-I…. I don't," Iruka lied. Hiruzen shook his head and stepped forward, he pushed a button and the image of Kyuubi disappeared.

"It's time you told them the truth Iruka-sensei," Hiruzen said knowingly.

"I…. You know?"

"Yes, Tsunade and Jiraiya told me. I know you were trying to spare your uncle the pain of knowing and trying to spare yourself the pain of remembering….. But you should probably tell them," Hiruzen explained.

"What pain? Iruka what's going on?" Mashimizu pressed. Iruka looked up and his uncle and stifled a sob, he didn't want anyone to know. He wanted to leave without telling Mashimizu the truth but he knew it was unavoidable now.

"I….I…. can't," Iruka mumbled. His heart constricted painfully and he raised a hand to grasp at it.

"Tell them or I'll show them," Hiruzen threatened.

"….. I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry," Iruka whispered, he pushed past Kakashi and slammed the door behind him. Kakashi heaved the door open and watched Iruka running away in floods of tears.

"Iruka!" Kakashi called.

* * *

"Come back inside and shut the door Heika. You'll want to see this too," Hiruzen said calmly. Kakashi contemplated ignoring the guardian but he was too curious about how Iruka was connected to Kyuubi. He shut the door over and Hiruzen herded everyone into a corner, ignoring the protests.

"Iruka wouldn't tell you so I'm going to show you. I was sent the memory from Iruka's guardian, this was set 6 years ago. Just after the Uchiha massacre, Kyuubi entered the mirror and arrived in the Umino household," Hiruzen said. He walked over to the 4 disks and sent waves of chakra down them. The walls, ceiling and floor dissolved around the group and they were thrown into complete darkness.

"Hiruzen-sama!" Obito yelled.

* * *

They arrived outside a elegant Japanese house in a small rural street.

"Have no fear, this is a memory and so we don't exist," Hiruzen said softly. The youngest king was about to question it when a small figure walked up the path towards the house. He wore a simple school uniform, his long hair tied back neatly and his face was unblemished by scars or freckles.

Mashimizu smiled at the boy, he was no older then 16 but he looked far too innocent. He opened the front door with a smile and unwrapped the long red scarf from his neck, it was too long for someone his height but he didn't mind.

"Tadaima," Iruka announced but his face fell when he got no reply. Normally his house was bustling with relatives and he always got an answer.

"Tadaima~!" Iruka shouted but the house remained deathly quiet. He dropped his school bag by the door and kicked his shoes off messily. Iruka walked further into the house and opened the first door, in the living room he spotted his grandparents sitting on the decking.

"Obaasan, Ojiisan," Iruka said but they didn't look back at Iruka. Their backs were slumped and Iruka guessed they were asleep, he shut the living room door over and started walking down the hallway.

Bloody hand-prints on the mirror made Iruka stop.

8 bloody hand-prints, all the same size on the surface of the mirror.

Iruka rushed back into the living room and over to his grandparents. He gasped when he saw their fronts caked in blood, the red droplets fell over the edge of the porch and onto the stones.

"Obachan? Jiji?" Iruka stuttered. He reached a hand out but couldn't bring himself to touch their corpses.

"No…. I don't understand," Iruka said. He left the room and shut the door firmly, he never wanted to look back.

"Okasan! Otosan! T-T-There's been an accident!" Iruka shouted. He turned and rushed down the hallway, he stood before the bloody mirror and started to hyperventilate. He reached a finger out and ran it through one of the hand-prints, his finger was stained with wet red blood. Iruka wiped it on the wall in revulsion.

"Does blood disgust you little one?" A dark voice said. Iruka looked up at the mirror and saw someone standing behind him, his eyes and hair were ruby red with evil intent gleaming in each slitted pupil. Iruka span around and tensed in fear like a deer in headlights.

"It's a shame because I need your blood next Umino-chan," Kyuubi crooned.

'Next…. Does that mean he….. No… please… no,' Iruka begged.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine," Kyuubi grinned, his sharp fangs glinted in the low light.

"Iruka," The teenager said. He was proud that none of his fear showed in his voice, not a tremor… not yet.

"And I am Kyuubi….. Now stay still Iruka-chan," Kyuubi purred, he lunged and Iruka who dodged the attack quickly. He ran down the left hallway and thought he was homefree until a sharp pain in his back made him drop to his knees.

"AAaaah!" Iruka shrieked. A large dagger was embedded in his spine and every movement made him feel like he was being torn in half. Sharp fingers dragged along the steady stream of crimson that dripped from Iruka's back, Kyuubi watched the blood on his fingers with glee.

"Yes this is the one," Kyuubi said to no one. He pulled out a small bottle and grabbed the knife in Iruka's back, the boy squirmed and tried to get away but the older man was too strong. He pushed the weapon deeper into Iruka's back, the sweet cries of pain excited him like nothing else could. Using the bottle he captured Iruka's blood and stored it away in his pocket.

Iruka opened his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain, his hands were torn and bloody from the broken glass on the floor. The glass cabinets on either side of him were smashed to pieces and a glint caught his eye. His grandfather's kunai was among the shards of glass and Iruka formed a plan.

"I have what I came for, I'm going to return home now but…. What a dilemma," Kyuubi said dramatically. Iruka could feel his breathe on the nape of his neck and it made him want to throw up.

"You see Iruka-chan…. I don't like leaving things half finished," Kyuubi spat. Iruka snatched the kunai and turned around quickly, he thrust the kunai up and heard Kyuubi hiss in pain. Iruka looked up at the man standing over him, blood trickled from a scratch on the man's cheek. Kyuubi's eyes flared with anger and he laughed sadistically, another dagger appeared in his hand.

"A scar for a scar Iruka-chan, that's fair right?" Kyuubi said smoothly. He grabbed Iruka's face tightly and dug the tip of the blade into his cheek, sepia eyes widened and Kyuubi sliced across the bridge of Iruka's nose.

Mashimizu winced and Kakashi watched in horror as Iruka's screeched in pain, his hand covering most of his face but blood dribbled through his fingers. Sakumo turned away in shock and the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's found their ability to speak was robbed from them.

The gash caused Iruka so much pain that he went blind for a moment, all he could see was scarlet red and all he could feel was mind numbing pain. His brain pounded against his skull and he couldn't think clearly. Kyuubi took advantage of the opportunity and returned to the mirror, he wiped his bloody hand on it and it gave off a faint glow. He smirked and stepped through it.

Iruka regained his sight and he looked around nervously for any sign of Kyuubi.

"He must have gone…. Thank god," Iruka croaked, his voice was tender from screaming. He found the rag that his grandfather used to clean his kunai with and pressed it firmly against his face to slow the bleeding. He reached behind himself and wrapped his hands around the dagger.

"No… Iruka don't…" Mashimizu cried. Iruka tugged the weapon out with a heart wrenching cry, he threw it in a random direction and ignored the steady stream of blood that gushed from his back.

Iruka got to his feet and kept walking slowly down the hallway, he needed to find his parents.

"Okasan. Otosan," Iruka called weakly. He turned a corner and saw two bodies on the floor, he made his way over to them and checked their pulses. The woman had short black hair and her normally vibrant eyes were concealed behind bloody eyelids.

"Aunt Fuji wake up," Iruka implored but her skin was as cold as ice. The man next to her was still gurgling, his throat slit and blood spurted from the deep cut.

"Uncle Aito!" Iruka exclaimed, he took the rag away from his face and pressed it against the neck of his light haired uncle. The man gurgled and pushed it away, he knew it wouldn't help him.

"...Kids…." He choked out, every word hurt. Iruka's mind froze, he hadn't even considered the possibility of his younger cousins being hurt.

"Where are they? Where's Hanayo and baby Daichi?" Iruka pleaded. The dying man pointed to the children's separate rooms before his hand fell limp.

"Uncle," Iruka murmured sadly.

Mashimizu scrunched his eyes shut in pain, his parents were dead and so was his older brother and his sister in law. Sakumo lay a hand on his shoulder in comfort but he had a feeling things would only get worse. Kakashi watched Iruka's injured form spring up and the brunette sprinted as fast as he could towards the rooms.

Iruka opened the door to the nursery and his eyes noticed the cot, blood on the railings. Iruka hesitantly walked over and he gasped at the bloodied baby in the cot. Iruka broke down in sobs and smeared the mixture of tears and blood onto his sleeve. He picked up a blue blanket and lay it over the body.

"I can only hope you were sleeping Daichi," Iruka sobbed. He pushed himself off the side and reminded himself that Hanayo needed him. He stood in front of the paper door, decorated with various flowers and butterflies. He pushed it aside and walked in, the small toddler was facing away from him but still breathing.

"Hanayo!" Iruka called, he knelt down beside her and rolled her onto her back. She had a gaping wound in her chest as if someone had ripped out her heart.

"Iruka….. Your hurt," She said pointing to the bloodied scar. Iruka shook his head with a smile and silently inspected her injuries.

"It's just a scratch," Iruka lied. He tried to lift her but his back groaned in agony, she wailed at being moved and Iruka set her down.

"Hurts too much…. Hurts…." She whimpered. He brushed her dark bangs out of her face and placed a kiss to her forehead. She grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's okay, we'll get out of this somehow," Iruka smiled.

"Are we going to die?"

"No… we aren't going to die,"

"But it hurts…. So much…"

"Just…. Go to sleep…. Go to sleep and the pain will stop,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

Her dark eyes drifted shut and her hand slipped out of Iruka's. He watched over her for a few moments until she stopped breathing, he stroked her cooling cheek lovingly and let the tears and blood fall together.

_**Thump**_

Iruka looked around, he was on high alert in case Kyuubi had returned. The kunai was wedged in his pocket and he ran his fingers over it lightly. He heard a weak groan and his eyes grew wide.

'Okasan!' Iruka screamed in his head. He jumped up and ran out the room, he had to lean on some walls for support but he finally reached his parents' room. He was scared to open it, scared what he would see and the entire group shared his feelings.

He gathered his courage and tried to ignore the gaping hole in his back, he had left a thick trail of blood behind him and it worried him.

'Is all that blood mine? That's not good,' Iruka thought. He pushed the door open and saw his father on the bed, bandages were crudely wrapped around his torso but his skin had turned blue. Iruka still checked his pulse and bit into his lip when he found none. The brown eyes stared up at the ceiling and Iruka sobbed, he placed his fingers on the eyelids and shut them.

In the corner of the room a woman lay on the floor, he yellow kimono was stained in so much blood that it couldn't legitimately be called yellow anymore. Iruka sank to his knees beside her and the warm grey eyes turned to him. Her dark hair was dyed red by the pool of blood beneath her.

"Iruka," She smiled.

"Okasan…. What's happening? Tell me it's all a bad dream," Iruka begged.

"I'm sorry…. This is the end," She kept smiling. Iruka bend over, despite the pain and grabbed her robes helplessly.

"NoNoNoNo! I won't let it, we can go get help and.." Iruka fantasised but even he knew the trauma was too much.

"I thought I was meant to see a flashback of my life at the end but I had a vision," She said sweetly.

"A vision?" Iruka played along and she nodded.

"I see your future Iruka, you're going to be amazing. You're going to help so many people and have… a wonderful… life," She struggled. Iruka looked her straight in the eye, not caring if she saw his tears.

"Please don't leave me alone….. I don't want to be alone," Iruka confessed. She coughed and patted his head gently.

"You won't be. I see it in my vision, you won't be alone," She smiled brighter. He saw the light fading from her eyes and he started to sob louder but she only smiled up at him.

"Why are y-you smiling okasan?" Iruka asked. The lacerations were bleeding quicker and she had to inhale deeply before speaking.

"Because I… got to see… my baby boy…. Again," She said honestly, the tears that she was holding back finally escaped and ran down her cheeks.

"Okasan," Iruka cried. He kept wiping away the blood that ran from his nose so it wouldn't land on her.

"Iruka…-ove… yo-," her final words were quiet but Iruka could still hear her.

"Okasan," Iruka said numbly. The mental pain made the physical pain seem like nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" A feminine voice boomed.

"Tsunade-hime?" Iruka called back. She laughed in relief and Iruka could hear her thundering towards him. His own heart thundered and his head felt heavy, he stood up to go find the woman but he started feeling dizzy. The elder's voice got closer and closer but Iruka couldn't hear anymore, he crashed to the floor beside his mother with a large exhale.

Kakashi stepped forward, forgetting he couldn't do anything and Obito pulled him back. He didn't want Kakashi going near the blood, it was too like his family's murder.

* * *

The scene dissolved and they were all back in the war room, Hiruzen tapped the disks a few times and turned to the stunned men. Hot tears streamed down Mashimizu's face but he didn't wipe them away.

"That's why he was so angry at me….. I left him all alone. If I'd known what had happened I would have brought him here sooner I swear," He whispered.

"Iruka never wanted you to know, you've built a life here and ignorance is bliss," Obito understood. Mashimizu knew the king was right but it still hurt. Sasuke held onto Naruto's hand, the young Uzumaki was crying heavily and Minato looked grim.

"Why brother?" Minato hissed angrily. He looked at his student and saw the prince hadn't moved.

"Kakashi?" Minato said. Kakashi shook his head and walked slowly towards the door, the others watched him leave without a word to stop him.

"I'll escort you home Professor, come on Naruto and you too Sasuke," Minato ordered. The younger men nodded and helped guide the dazed brunette from the room. Sakumo sat down and watched Obito pace back an forth for a few minutes, dark eyes turned to Sakumo with a sigh.

"I always liked Iruka but I never realised how much we had in common….. Kyuubi screwed up both over but at least I have Itachi and Sasuke," Obito said sadly.

"It's late and I've lost my appetite, let's go to bed," Sakumo offered.

* * *

Finding Iruka wasn't hard, the astronomy tower was locked so Kakashi checked his bedroom. He knocked once and opened the door, Iruka lay with his back to the door and his face buried in a pillow. Kakashi shut the door behind him and walked up to the bed.

"It's just me," Kakashi reassured and he saw Iruka nod into the pillow. Kakashi didn't want to start with a rant about him keeping secrets or bring up anything too graphic about what happened.

"She was beautiful, your mother," Kakashi complimented.

"The most beautiful person in the world. She had the perfect smile…. Even in death," Iruka said slowly.

"A smile you inherited," Kakashi said. Iruka smiled into the pillow and tried not to be consumed by the warm feelings.

"Thank you," Iruka replied. He felt the bed dip as Kakashi sat on the edge, pale fingers stroked through the loose hair.

"Don't pity me Kakashi, I know I was a weak coward," Iruka whispered, the fingers stopped and Kakashi shook Iruka's shoulder harshly.

"You weren't! If you were a coward then you would have ran away when you saw the blood. You weren't weak, you landed a hit on Kyuubi…. Not many can say that," Kakashi said seriously.

"I didn't protect them….. I failed," Iruka mumbled. Kakashi untied his boots and pulled them off, he tugged his dark jumper over his head and took the cloth covering his eye off.

"It wasn't your job to protect them, things like that don't happen often in your world so how could you be prepared for it?" Kakashi answered. Kakashi lay down on the bed next to Iruka and rested both hands behind his head, he pulled the silk covers over him.

"Tsunade-hime said it was a serial killer from another country and I believed her but…. Deep down I think I always knew….. He wasn't…. I could feel something evil and unnatural like he was from a different world…. Irony," Iruka said into the pillow.

Kakashi reached over and plucked the pillow from Iruka's arms, ignoring Iruka's protests he threw the pillow across the room. Iruka wore a plain white t-shirt and pale blue pyjama bottoms and Kakashi thought they looked great on him.

'This isn't the time to be checking him out Kakashi,' The prince scolded himself.

"Kyuubi killed my family too…. On my mother's side. Mother, Sasuke and Itachi are the only Uchiha's left not including myself," Kakashi confessed. Iruka grew tense and he reached his hand back to hold Kakashi's.

"I'm sorry," Iruka whispered.

"Don't be…. All I'm saying is that I understand…. Partially," Kakashi said. He slid an arm around Iruka's waist and rolled him over, Iruka's cheek rested against Kakashi's collar bone and the brunette sighed.

"Is this okay?" Kakashi checked and he felt Iruka nod.

"Just this once," Iruka said softly, tears welling up and falling against Kakashi's masked neck. Iruka's hands clenched Kakashi's shirt and he tucked his head under the prince's chin. Kakashi wrapped himself around the smaller man and drew circles against his lower back.

Iruka inhaled Kakashi's musky scent and sighed happily, his tears slowly stopped falling and Iruka snuggled into the warm body. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Kakashi broke the peace.

"You've only known me a month but I've known you much longer," Kakashi said.

"On my 18th birthday I wandered into the grounds and came across the mirror, curiosity got the better of me and I looked into it. I saw an angel with the saddest eyes I had ever seen but he had the most amazing smile. I wanted you to smile at me like that…. I wanted to make those sad eyes light up with happiness," Kakashi confessed. He held Iruka tighter and smiled under his mask.

"I went back every night for the past 5 years in an attempt to catch a glimpse of you. Suddenly no one caught my eye, no one was good enough. I didn't want anyone except you," Kakashi admitted. Kakashi glanced down and saw the brunette was snoring lightly against his neck.

"Maybe it's good that you fell asleep," Kakashi chuckled. Iruka shifted in his sleep and his hands fell from Kakashi's shirt. Iruka snored and threw his arm possessively over the prince, Kakashi laughed and pulled Iruka's body half on top of him.

"If you were awake you might realise…" Kakashi stopped and brushed a strand of hair out of Iruka's face.

"How hopelessly in love I am with you," Kakashi mumbled, drifting off with Iruka in his arms.

* * *

Charlotte: Awww so what did you guys think?

Jenny: It took me forever to come up with such a sad story.

Charlotte: and then another hour for you to stop crying and calling yourself a demon for thinking up something so horrible.

Jenny: Whatever, **Next chapter! Kyuubi attacks on the day Iruka is meant to leave and Mizuki makes his move..**... DUm DUm DUUUUUUMMMM!

Charlotte: hey that's my drama thing **pout**

Jenny: Awwwww... Suck it up lol

Thanks for reading and drop us some reviews guys :D


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte: Hey guys, the last chapter has been split into 2 or 3 chapters which sucks because we wanted a nice round number but meh what can you do?

Jenny: Sorry, I got really excited and wrote too much **blush**

Charlotte: It's fine. Not like we've got much else to do, college is closed for a while.

Jenny: Yay no work!

Charlotte: That just means double work when we get back

Jenny:... Waaaaaa!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto~ or the Characters etc

Charlotte: This chapter has a few flashbacks and pairings for this chapter are as follows: Kaka/Iru, Naru/Sasu, Saku/Obi, Kisa/Ita

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kakashi felt stiff, he rarely slept in his clothes and mask because he knew how uncomfortable it was. He looked down at the slender body that fit perfectly against his own with a masked grin.

'Totally worth any discomfort,' Kakashi thought. He could hear people's panicked calls and shuffling feet outside, he ignored them in favour of focussing on Iruka. He ran a hand through the halo of dark hair that spread across his chest and brushed his thumb across the scar.

'Kyuubi…. He'll pay for hurting my Iruka….. 'My' Iruka?…. Soon,' Kakashi thought seriously. The sounds in the hallway grew louder and Kakashi was sure he heard someone talking about him, he reluctantly slipped out of Iruka's grip; he wanted to stop the noises before they woke the brunette. Iruka rolled over and into the warm space that Kakashi had occupied, his hand curled under the pillow that the prince used and pulled it to his chest with a sleepy sigh. Kakashi smiled at the cute display and opened the door to a small crowd.

Mashimizu's eyes narrowed at Kakashi, he shut the bedroom door behind him and prepared himself for the avalanche of questions. Obito's lip curled back into a smirk and Sakumo shook his head heavily, his son had the worst timing.

"What are you doing coming out of Iruka's room?" The professor grunted, his could imagine his poor nephew crying over his lost virginity behind the door. Mashimizu's eye ticked and his hand formed a fist, Kakashi saw these signs and gulped.

"Nothing, we talked and I comforted him and that's all," Kakashi said blankly. He received 3 dubious looks and he felt insulted. He knew he was irresponsible and uncaring but that all changed with Iruka.

"Honestly! What's with all the noise?" Kakashi changed the subject sharply.

"Kyuubi did make his move last night but he made more progress then we anticipated…." Obito trailed off and Kakashi could fill in the blanks.

"He's inside the city!" the Prince exclaimed and Sakumo nodded.

"His troops breached the walls, we have an advantage - we know the city better then Kyuubi however we're also at a disadvantage, there are innocents out there and Kyuubi's troops are far too willing to take hostages," Sakumo explained.

Kakashi suddenly wished he was back in bed with Iruka and snuggling into the younger man, he knew Iruka would freak out when he discovered Kyuubi was close.

"What's our plan?" Kakashi barked and Sakumo nodded to Mashimizu.

"We've evacuated the outer ring of the city and Kyuubi has set up a temporary camp, we should strike before they attack us. The black smiths are working on extra weapons and armour, researchers are trying to use everything available to help and the soldiers are gathered in the large courtyard," Mashimizu said in once breath.

"What about Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi questioned.

"He still wants to leave?" Sakumo asked and Kakashi gave a quick nod.

"He's not leaving, his family is here," Mashimizu pouted. Iruka was stubborn and Mashimizu knew he had a fight on his hands once they had dealt with Kyuubi.

"Hm…. We can deal with all that later, we kill Kyuubi now," Obito cheered, he left the group and rushed down the hallway. Sakumo grasped Kakashi's wrist and tugged at it, motioning for him to follow.

"We have to meet up with the other fighters, Mashimizu will take Iruka-san up to the tower to help the researchers…. Don't worry, it'll be tactical things for a while and then you can speak to him later," Sakumo answered the worried look in Kakashi's eyes. Sakumo and Kakashi raced down the hallway, leaving Mashimizu to peek into the room. He saw Iruka curled up in bed and grinned.

'I'll let him sleep a while and then I'll convince him to stay,' Mashimizu plotted.

* * *

Kakashi never felt angry at himself, he was vain and proud and he didn't have problems with self esteem. But when he was conversing with the main generals and trying to memorise the battle plan he found his mind wandering back to the body he awoke to. He hated that every thought he had was consumed with Iruka and not centred around this important battle. Shikamaru seemed to sense the Prince's inner turmoil and he noted down the complicated instructions in a simple list for him. He was the royal advisor so he knew the royal family very well.

'I hope Neji is okay,' Shikamaru thought. He knew if something bad happened that the Hyuuga men and Nara men would protect his husband but he had heard of Kyuubi's power and skills, it genuinely worried him.

Ibiki had detonated some special bombs that would keep the enemy busy for a few hours while they ran over details. The allies had more men but Kyuubi had a large group of ruthless killers with no remorse.

* * *

Iruka fussed over some artefacts, the laboratory was full of researchers who were running around with arms full of explosives and various weapons. Mashimizu sat in his office with his fingers locked together, eyes piercing into Iruka's back. Mashimizu had woken the teacher just after 1 o'clock and Iruka's good mood dissolved when he was told of Kyuubi.

To make matters worse, Mashimizu had launched into a lecture about how Iruka should stay in the dimension because nothing was waiting for him. Iruka had let his temper flare and the pair hadn't spoken since, he appreciated his uncle's concern but he missed his students and Tsunade and Jiraiya.

A large black beetle landed by Iruka's hand and the brunette stroked the top of it gently, he was used to Shino's various insects.

"Where's your master?" Iruka whispered, a small flash of red caught his attention and he apologised to the beetle and flipped it over. He untied the blood red paper and set the beetle right again.

**Helping Kiba with the war dogs, tell Head researcher that I've placed the darts and venom in the safe. Combination 3982.**

Iruka recognised the neat calligraphy, he watched the beetle fly away and he walked briskly towards his uncle. Mashimizu caught the small piece of paper that was thrown at him and read it.

"Good," Mashimizu smiled happily, he was glad to get any good news. He felt his nephew slipping through his fingers and having Uzumaki Kyuubi; killer of his family nearby made him anxious. Iruka turned to leave but the head professor cleared his throat.

"Iruka-kun….. Do you have to leave?" Mashimizu said quietly.

"Yes…. I'm sorry, I miss my students and Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-san," Iruka said.

"You aren't even tempted to stay?" Mashimizu asked. Iruka laughed and picked at his nails.

"Of course I'm tempted. I've discovered some wonderful supernatural things, met some unforgettable friends…. I've been….. Very tempted….. But I can't stay," Iruka said softly. Mashimizu bit his tongue but nodded understandingly, Iruka had been on his own for years and he couldn't trust or rely on others easily. He couldn't be expected to make such an important decision based on one month in a strange place.

* * *

The clock tower struck 2 and the large army fell silent under the cloudy sky, Sakumo paced back and forth in front of them all. He wore his full armour with a long red cape flowing behind him, his fingers closed around the hilt of his sword and he pulled it out with a flourish.

"We will reclaim our city from Kyuubi, for our friends, families and Konoha!" Sakumo announced. The men roared in agreement and Obito took his place next to his husband.

"Battalion 1 to the east side! Battalion 2 will flank them from the west. We will win this battle, the gods smile down upon us," Obito shouted. The large groups saluted and marched off in the right directions. Sakumo and Obito were left alone in the abandoned courtyard, the older man could feel the Sharingan eyes staring at him, the goggles did nothing to kill the intensity.

"I'm coming too," Obito stated.

"You're not. I need you to remain here," Sakumo said seriously.

"I have the Sharingan, I should be able to help! Uchiha's were ninja many years ago, we may not be great swordfighters but we are good at spying. Let me go find the hostages Kyuubi does have," Obito whined.

"No, I've already summoned the espionage team. You need to stay here in case…. In case Kakashi and I don't return," Sakumo ground out. Obito's eyes watered behind the tinted glass and he turned away.

"You better come back Sakumo…. I won't forgive you if you die or if you let our son die," Obito choked out. Sakumo watched his husband with concerned eyes.

"I-I have something in my eye," Obito pouted. Sakumo pulled the smaller man against his chest and rested his chin atop the raven spikes.

"Watery eyes? Really? You should get the doctor to look at you," Sakumo teased. Obito bowed his head and let out a weak chuckle.

"Speaking of doctors, the espionage team is getting checked out. Kakashi is also up there, fetch them for me. We must set out and if things go well then we should be back in a few hours," Sakumo reassured.

"Of course, I'll do it now," Obito replied. Obito tried to pull away but Sakumo held tightly to his waist.

"Eh eh eh what about my goodbye kiss?" Sakumo laughed.

'And I thought I was meant to be the childish one,' Obito thought.

"You're not getting a goodbye kiss…." Obito trailed off, Sakumo frowned and Obito stroked his cheek.

"You're getting a 'see you later' kiss," Obito grinned, the kings joined together in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Kakashi tapped his foot anxiously against the throne room's floor, the doctor was examining the remaining soldiers. He wanted to go see Iruka but he was confined to the room, he couldn't leave without permission. A curious eye looked at the door to the doctors office, Sasuke had been in there for a long time. Itachi and Naruto had noticed as well but neither said anything. Itachi already suspected why Sasuke was being kept back and if Naruto wasn't so worried about having to face his uncle he might have realised too.

"This is borrring," Kakashi yawned.

"I know! We could be out kicking some bad guy's ass!" Naruto shouted.

"What are you even doing here? You're a gre…. Okay swordfighter, not spy material though," Kakashi said flippantly.

"Why not?" Naruto puffed out his cheeks in anger.

"You're too loud and clumsy and bright and stupid and…" Kakashi droned on. Itachi watched with a smirk as Naruto chased the prince around the room.

"Missing your current omocha?" Itachi said to the pair, the other men in the room ignored the obvious statement. Kakashi ignored Itachi's jibe and managed to trip the blonde up.

"Yep… not ninja material," Kakashi gave an upside down u smile. Naruto clambered to his feet and pouted.

"I'm here as your escort not as a spy," Naruto said childishly. Kakashi blinked a few times before snorting behind his mask.

"_You_ protect me?" Kakashi joked but he had lost Naruto's attention. Ocean blue eyes stared longingly at the doctor's pure white door, he wanted Sasuke to come out.

* * *

Dr Kusushi looked down at the clipboard in his hands in disbelief, his knuckles turned white and he sighed. Sasuke was sat on the edge of the examination table with his nose in the air, he didn't want to look at the medic.

"Sasuke-san," Kusushi said firmly, the dark eyes avoided his gaze. Kusushi set the clipboard down on a side and pushed his glasses up his nose, he had treated Sasuke for shock when Kyuubi had attacked so he was fairly close to the raven.

"You….. I'm speechless," Kusushi admitted and Sasuke jerked his head in agreement.

"Did you honestly expect to come in here, get a physical and for the medic not to notice?" Kusushi scolded. The Uchiha shrugged and looked out the window, a sign that he didn't want to talk.

"How far along are you?" Kusushi sighed.

"About 2 months," Sasuke whispered.

"You didn't think to see a doctor? Sasuke there could be complications if you don't have regular check ups," Kusushi said. Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't look away from the window.

"I've been seeing Neji's doctor; Dr Hōshō. Stop worrying," Sasuke muttered. Kusushi's eye twitched and he tried not to throttle the proud noble.

"So Nara Neji knows?" Kusushi asked and Sasuke nodded "What about Naruto-san?".

The silence was a strong enough answer for the medic.

"I see," Kusushi said curtly.

"I'm going to fight," Sasuke told the window and Kusushi shook his head.

"You aren't," Kusushi frowned. Sasuke finally looked at the doctor with his famous glare.

"Kyuubi….. It's Kyuubi. I'm have to kill him," Sasuke said angrily.

"No you're not. I know you need your revenge but the soldiers have been told to capture Kyuubi and not to kill him. Wait here and you can get your revenge when they return," Kusushi urged but Sasuke laughed darkly.

"You're a fool if you think Kyuubi will allow himself to be captured…. He'd rather die then be at the mercy of another," Sasuke spat.

"I can't let you go in your condition,"

"Neji was allowed to spar and train right up till 5 months, why can't I?"

"Neji was training with people who wouldn't really hurt him. You want to go fight cold blooded killers that won't hesitate to kill you,"

"….."

"Sasuke-san please just stay here and…"

"No. Either give me the 'all clear' to fight or I'll just escape and fight anyway and if I escape then I'm wasting energy I could be using to defend myself,"

"Sly brat,"

Sasuke smirked, he knew he had won the verbal battle and his mind drifted to the physical one he would soon engage in. He wanted to tear Kyuubi's throat out and watch him bleed to death. The thought of blood and anger made him think of Neji and his reaction when he found out about Sasuke's condition.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Sasuke watched in horror as Neji smiled warmly down at his rounded stomach, he almost didn't recognise the former Hyuuga with a smile on his face. They were sitting out on the back porch of the large Japanese house, Neji sat on a plushy chair and Sasuke was settled on the wooden planks of the floor.

Both men were sat in the shade of the porch, the October sun beat down on the extravagant garden.

"So how is the 'growth'?" Sasuke smirked. Neji knew Sasuke didn't like anything involving kids, babies or pregnancy but he also knew Sasuke was joking about most of the hurtful things he said.

"Fine, I can actually feel him properly. Like a connection," Neji said.

"Now you can feel it? So all that complaining for the last 5 months about it moving about was a lie?" Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Shut up Uchiha, I'm not allowed to fight but even in this state I could kick your ass," Neji snarled, his pregnancy temper showing through. Sasuke nodded and held his hands up to pacify the situation, Neji accepted the gesture with a smile. The Nara rubbed small circles in his growing belly and sighed wistfully.

"Isn't pregnancy….. Hard?" Sasuke asked, he tried to sound indifferent but Neji could feel the emotion in his voice.

"Hard? That's an understatement, I'm fatigued, nauseous, I need to go to toilet every 10 minutes, I feel sore and swollen and tender and faint…" Neji complained. Sasuke looked down at his feet with a scowl, he had come to Neji to confirm the symptoms. Sasuke was only a month and a half pregnant and he had thought that Neji could make the news seem good but that plan failed.

Neji noticed that his friend wasn't listening and he clenched his hands in the loose black kimono he wore.

"Did you hear about this Iruka-sensei? Shikamaru said he's a kind person but I'll be the judge of that," Neji sneered. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, his cousin seemed besotted with the new man.

"I've heard he's a gentle person but has quite a temper, he threw a beanbag at Kakashi before he knew he was the prince and when he found out Kakashi was royalty…. Guess what he did," Sasuke gossiped.

"Apologised?" Neji said and Sasuke shook his head.

"Didn't apologise, called him a pervert instead. Well at least Iruka-sensei is intelligent," Sasuke chuckled.

"I didn't know he did that…. I think we'll get along just fine, I'm tired of all the condescending, brown nosing idiots. He's attending the ball tonight so we'll be able to meet him," Neji said. Sasuke felt vomit rising in his throat and he swallowed it down, he had recently discovered what a pain morning sickness was. Hiding it from Naruto was easy enough, Naruto knew he liked time on his own occasionally so rushing away to throw up was simple.

An equally pale hand rested on Sasuke's forearm, he looked up into the white eyes and sighed.

"What's going on?" Neji said coldly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"… I'm pregnant," Sasuke whispered. The hand dropped away in shock, Neji watched his usually proud friend tremble at the admission.

"Sasuke…. Congratulations," Neji said. Sasuke dug the heels of his palms into his eye sockets with a bitter laugh.

"Don't say that, you make it sound like something good. If your going to say something then say 'My condolences'," Sasuke said seriously.

"It's a shock Sasuke so you need to let it settle down. How long have you know?" Neji questioned.

"A week or so probably happened at that autumn festival on September 1st," Sasuke explained.

"But it's perfect! Naruto's birthday was last week so it would be the best present ever," Neji said stubbornly, he couldn't see why Sasuke was so upset.

"Don't act like this is okay, this is far from okay! You and Shikamaru are married and you planned to have a baby, you have this… soft…. Mushy…. Maternal side under your pride but I don't. I can't stand kids," Sasuke snapped.

"It's different when it's your own kids," Neji reminded him.

"There's no guarantee of that…. I couldn't handle carrying that child just to feel nothing when I held him in my arms…. I won't bring a child into this world when I don't love it," Sasuke glared.

"You will love him, you need to calm down because from the way you're talking…. You sound like your going to…" Neji couldn't finish his own sentence, the child in his stomach kicked him wildly.

"What else can I do? I don't have a maternal bone in my body. I know Naruto will be a great father, the best father anyone could ask for…. But I'm not…." Sasuke stood up and brushed the dirt off his outfit.

"You're lack of confidence amazes me, I've known you for years but this is the first time I've seen you so…. Vulnerable," Neji said loudly. Sasuke shook his head and his mask returned to it's rightful place.

"It's my decision…. Do not tell anyone Neji," Sasuke threatened but the former Hyuuga wasn't intimidated.

"I won't….on one condition," Neji stood up with slight difficulty and walked inside. Sasuke followed Neji inside and saw him fussing around a bookcase.

"I want you to check in with Dr Hōshō, he's very discrete and the health of that baby comes first," Neji said firmly.

"Fine, I have to go meet Naruto for training," Sasuke turned away, a blur flew towards him and Sasuke caught it quickly. He looked down at the baby book with a grimace.

"Read it, your appointment is tomorrow morning so no drinking at tonight's party and don't do anything _stupid_," Neji warned. Sasuke nodded in defeat and left the pregnant man to rest.

**~Flashback over~**

* * *

"Sasuke-san…. I'll allow this but promise me you'll check in with me as soon as you get back," Kusushi said. Sasuke jumped off the table and walked towards the door.

"When I get back I want you to get rid of it," Sasuke's voice echoed around the small room. He could hear the doctor laughing behind him but he didn't turn around.

"You're very lucky that I was the medic that you said that to, any other medic would have taken you seriously," Kusushi laughed louder.

"I am serious," Sasuke croaked.

"No you're not. If you wanted to get rid of that baby then it would be gone already Sasuke-san, you want this baby," Kusushi pushed his glasses up and Sasuke bowed his head. He grasped the door handle and pulled it open with a neutral look, Naruto grinned at his pale lover and Sasuke felt his heart breaking.

"Is everything okay otouto?" Itachi asked knowingly and Sasuke nodded.

"He's got low blood sugar and is slightly anaemic but I'll let him accompany the espionage team," Kusushi lied. Before anyone could question the doctor, the door flew open and Obito stood in the doorway with a smile.

"How much longer? We're ready to leave," Obito sang. The clipboard appeared in Kusushi's hands and he hummed in thought.

"Only 1 more, everyone who had been examined please go to the courtyard," The doctor ordered. People pulled their anbu masks on and filed out the room quickly, the last member of the team disappeared into the room with the doctor. Kakashi turned to his still smiling mother with a raised eyebrow.

"Mother?" He said hesitantly, the smile was a little too wide and the goggles didn't hide the redness around the dark eyes.

"You better come back Kakashi," Obito smiled.

"I will mother, I don't like leaving things unfinished. Can I be excused? I need to talk to someone before I meet father," Kakashi said solemnly. Obito admired his son with a genuine smile, since Iruka had arrived the prince had improved. He was more generous, caring and serious about his position.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you but I'm coming to check on you in 10 minutes so nothing naughty," Obito teased. Kakashi blushed scarlet under his mask and left the room in embarrassment, his mother knew how to mortify him.

* * *

Iruka had finally escaped his uncle's clutches, he knew he had to get ready to leave. He shut the bedroom door behind him and looked around the room he had come to call his own.

**You can't leave now! Konoha is under attack!**

We have to leave now while everyone is busy…. Otherwise they'll gang up on me and I'll be forced to stay.

**They won't force you to do anything…. Well except uncle Mashimizu…. They want you here.**

I have students and responsibilities….

**Screw them! You're happy here.**

I won't be selfish, it was a wonderful learning experience but I don't belong here.

**You're just scared of what will happen if you stay…. Just because he's a prince doesn't mean he won't…**

Shut up, it's a simple chemical attraction and it's just from being in a dimension full of men. When I get back to other Konoha then I'll be attracted to women.

**Yeah right.**

A rushed knock shook Iruka from his thoughts and he opened the door. Kakashi stood in the doorway wearing his royal armour and looking very handsome.

'Bad thoughts! Stop it,' Iruka scolded himself.

"Kakashi I was just getting ready to leave," Iruka said simply, Kakashi pushed into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Iruka we need to talk,"

"I thought you had left already? You're going to be late!" Iruka said trying to push the silver haired man from the room but Kakashi didn't budge.

"You can't leave," Kakashi stated. Iruka's heart fluttered but he ignored the feeling.

"That's my decision, I beat your little bet. I lasted an entire month," Iruka beamed. Kakashi lifted his finger up and pulled his mask down around his neck, Iruka nearly swooned at the sight of Kakashi's face.

'It's strange seeing it in person again,' Iruka thought, his eyes unconsciously tracing over every curve of the face. Iruka blushed and looked away in fear, he knew he'd been caught openly staring at the prince. He waited for the jibe or joke but neither came.

"Don't act shy, it's not like you haven't seen it before," Kakashi grinned.

'Whhaaaaatttt?' Iruka's mind screamed.

"**A scarecrow never forgets**," Kakashi said smoothly, he stepped forward and Iruka felt the urge to escape was melting away.

"You remember that night…. Then why did you say you didn't?" Iruka asked.

"You were really freaked out and it would have made things awkward between us," Kakashi said softly. Goosebumps erupted on the back of Iruka's neck and he blushed at his feet.

"Are you going to apologise for kissing me?" Iruka said and Kakashi chuckled.

"Are you going to apologise for kissing me back?" Kakashi smirked. Iruka laughed at the words, they were very much like the conversation the pair had when Kakashi was revealed to be a prince.

"N-No, I won't," Iruka stuttered.

"Then there's your answer," Kakashi smirked. The masked smirk made Iruka feel like jelly but the un-masked smirk made him feel like he was Kakashi's prey. Adrenaline and lust coursed through his veins and he bit into his bottom lip. Kakashi watched the movement and stepped even closer to the brunette.

"I have to go now but promise me you'll wait…. Wait until I get back before you leave," Kakashi pleaded.

'I can't…. If you're here when I leave then you might change my mind,' Iruka thought helplessly. He had no idea at the beginning of the month that he would become so devoted to the prince.

"I'm not sure I can," Iruka said honestly.

"Iruka," Kakashi rumbled and the timid brown eyes locked with both of Kakashi's. His gloved hand cupped Iruka's cheek and leaned in.

"Try," Kakashi begged and he closed the distance between them. He kissed the uke eagerly, trying to coax a reaction from him while Iruka was trying to do the opposite. Iruka hated how much those lips affected him, he had to hold back tiny whimpers and moans that threatened to burst from his throat. Iruka kept both his fists down by his sides, shock and fear consumed him.

'He's not drunk this time but I don't understand why? Is he trying to humiliate me or hurt me?' Iruka thought. With adept skill, Kakashi slipped his tongue into the sweet mouth and ran his fingers up Iruka's ribs. He swallowed the gasp of shock and tilted his head to taste more.

The prince's brain was close to short circuiting, he was finally kissing the lips that had haunted his dreams since the ball and there wasn't a single taste of alcohol on either of them. Iruka wasn't responding enthusiastically but there was still a response. Kakashi could feel the smaller man shyly kissing him back and it made him smile into the kiss.

Kakashi reluctantly pulled back and was on his guard in case Iruka decided to attack him for his little stunt. But Iruka just stood there with a shocked look in his rich eyes, his skin was tinted a delicious shade of red but it was Iruka's lips that stole Kakashi's attention. They were swollen and moist from being kissed and Kakashi resisted the desire to rub his thumb along the sensitive flesh.

"We'll talk about this when I get back okay? Will you be here?" Kakashi said. Iruka finally caught his breath and he looked up at the pleading prince.

"I'll try," Iruka murmured. He felt loneliness engulf him when Kakashi withdrew his hands and pulled up his mask.

"I'll see you in a few hours Iruka-sensei," Kakashi smiled. Iruka just nodded dumbly and Kakashi winked at him before leaving.

Iruka sank to his knees and touched his lips gingerly.

"What the hell just happened?" Iruka asked the empty room.

* * *

Sasuke adjusted his leg wrappings and strapped some kunai's to his hip, a shadow fell across him but he ignored it.

"We infiltrate the strong hold while the soldiers are fighting, it'll give us cover and a distraction. We save the hostages and take them to the castle," Hiashi ordered, he was the team leader for this mission. Hyuugas and Uchihas were well known ninjas, everyone else preferred sword fighting but they liked being in the shadows, cleverly taking out their foes with logic and skill.

"When the hostages are safe…. You may join the battle or use your basic medical training to help any injured," Hiashi glanced over at the Uchiha brothers who nodded in response. The small group of 12 continued to get ready but the shadow gripped Sasuke's arm and pulled him aside. Sasuke growled and glared up at his older brother, the knowing smirk that Itachi wore made Sasuke feel sick.

"You know," Sasuke stated and Itachi nodded.

"Such a pleasant surprise," Itachi drawled. When Sasuke didn't reply to him, Itachi sighed and looked around suspiciously - he didn't want people to hear how weak an Uchiha he was.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi whispered. Sasuke looked around as well and when he found it safe to let his walls down he did.

"Not good, I don't want to be mother," Sasuke said in a hushed tone.

"Fate has a funny way of screwing up what you had planned. Naruto would have wanted a child eventually so why is it a problem?" Itachi asked. In truth he already knew why Sasuke was troubled about it, he was one of the few that knew Sasuke better then the younger Uchiha knew himself.

"I'm too young, I'm a soldier, a ninja…. I said I never would have a child," Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"I remember…" Itachi smiled.

**~Flashback~**

Itachi crossed his arms over his chest with a glare but the 15 year old didn't acknowledge it.

"So you and Naruto are finally together? About time," Itachi said seriously.

'Memo to self, have a little talk with Naruto about what will happen if he hurts Sasuke,' Itachi thought.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed, he knew why his brother had called him. He just kept his eyes glued to floor and swung his legs off the wall he was sitting on.

"We have to think about this Sasuke," Itachi said knowingly.

"I refuse,"

"Sasuke…"

"You're older so you should bear an Uchiha heir,"

"I'm not having little blue Uchihas," Itachi pouted.

"I won't have whiskered Uchihas," Sasuke replied slyly.

"Sasuke think about it,"

"Uncle Obito had Kakashi, let him have a kid,"

"Kakashi? With a child? _Pfft that's likely_. Anyway he's a Hatake now,"

"You aren't going to marry Kisame so you give birth to an Uchiha,"

"You aren't going to marry Naruto, you value our family name too much"

"So! I'm not having a baby,"

"Not now but maybe when you're older…."

"No, not ever!" Sasuke snapped, he jumped off the wall and stalked away. Itachi shook his head as he watched Sasuke run off. They both knew they had to carry on the name Uchiha, they were too proud to let the name die out.

**~Flashback over~**

"Oh how things change," Itachi smirked.

"Not funny, I can't do this," Sasuke confessed.

"You're an Uchiha, Sasuke," Itachi said seriously "You can do anything,". Dark eyes stared up at his older brother and he took a deep breath.

"I don't want to think about this right now… this time is for retribution. To prove I am worthy of the name Uchiha," Sasuke declared.

When Kyuubi had attacked the Uchiha compound, Sasuke woke up to his parent's screams and the clashing of weapons. He had rushed to the door and seen Naruto's uncle slaughtering his family, he should have ran forward and joined the fight but he couldn't. His feet felt like they were nailed to the floor and his blood ran cold. He saw one of his uncles fall to the floor and it woke him from his trance. The 12 year old ran back into the room and tried to find a weapon but he could hear Kyuubi coming closer and closer. He abadoned his task and ran into another room, he hid inside a cupboard and tried to be as quiet as he could. 

"Aniki," Sasuke whispered, tears dropped from his eyes. He hated himself so much, he couldn't stand up to Kyuubi and he was crying like a child.

The door creaked open and Kyuubi stepped inside, blood dripping off his clothes and a maniacal grin on his face. 

"Did I kill everyone? That's no fun but I've still got to kill Obito and his son," Kyuubi said to the empty room. He lifted up his wrist and Sasuke saw a strange bracelet hanging from it. It was made of pure black pearls and had a flat silver disc attached to it, the disc flashed and a face appeared in it. 

"Orochimaru," Kyuubi greeted. The snake man smiled evilly back at the Uzumaki man. 

"Kyuubi-sama, what about the Uchihas?" Orochimaru asked. 

"All Uchihas have been eradicated, I just need to kill the king and their playboy prince. What about Itachi?" Kyuubi said. Sasuke felt his heart stop, his big brother was in trouble and he couldn't gather the courage to save him. 

"I'm following him and his seme right now, I'm about to attack. Orochimaru out," The snake said. His face disappeared and Kyuubi nodded approvingly, he scanned the room once more and left the house. 

Itachi could see his brother was reliving the nightmare and he placed a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke jolted and returned to reality.

"He will pay for what he did, we will regain the honour you believe you lost ototou," Itachi vowed. Sasuke nodded and rubbed his stomach unconsciously.

"I won't stop you being part of this battle, you are too stubborn to listen to me….. But be careful," Itachi continued. Sasuke ignored him and walked toward their leader, Hiashi could sense something was going on but he didn't question it.

"Anbu espionage team, move out," Hiashi announced.

* * *

A man stood under a large canopy of oak trees, he was perfectly poised in his white robe and his large hat obscured most of his face. He looked up at the clock tower, 2.45 p.m. Iruka was usually on time so he wondered where the teacher had got to, he needed to get Iruka back to his own dimension or he'd be in trouble.

'Orders are Orders,' Hiruzen reminded himself. He saw a figure approaching and he sighed in relief, he had thought Iruka would be harder to convince. His dark hair was tied back in a high ponytail and he donned his usual outfit.

"Hiruzen-sama," Iruka bowed and Hiruzen smiled, there was something about Iruka that he genuinely liked.

"Iruka-sensei are you ready to go?" Hiruzen asked and Iruka scuffed his foot into the ground below.

"Ummmm…. Can I ask you a favour?" Iruka said timidly and Hiruzen nodded.

"I can't leave Konoha while it's in such a state, could I stay a few more hours…. Just to help out as much as I can?" Iruka suggested and the guardian frowned.

"I think…. We should talk before I grant your request, there are a few things you should be informed of," Hiruzen gestured down a woodland path and Iruka felt uneasy.

"Things?" Iruka repeated but the guardian said nothing more, he turned and started walking down the path and Iruka was forced to follow. They walked for a few moments until they reached a small clearing. Tall trees with shining silver leaves surrounded the area and the ground was covered in purple orchids and black tulips. There was also some strange violet buds that Iruka didn't recognise.

In the middle of this nature's sanctuary stood a tall mirror, almost identical to the mirror that belonged to Iruka. A few silver vines curled up the sides of it but Iruka could still recognise it.

"The mirror," Iruka's voice carried across the field.

"This is the Delphinus mirror, named after the rare constellation…. Very rare," Hiruzen stepped forward and the flowers parted to the sides, revealing a marble path up to the mirror.

"Delphinus! Are you sure?" Iruka exclaimed, the old man looked taken aback at the sudden yell.

"Yes," Hiruzen said.

'The Delphinus Key, that's what that tarot card said,' Iruka thought nervously.

"The Delphinus constellation only appears in this dimension once every 4 years, when it does appear it weakens the barrier on this mirror," Hiruzen explained. Iruka looked away from the mirror and waited for Hiruzen to continue.

"Is that the reason I was able to come through the mirror?"

"Partly, it's also to do with your blood,"

"My blood?"

"Many years ago the Umino's were entrusted with the portal to this dimension but as time passed they forgot what the mirror was. Mashimizu was able to research old documents and he discovered what it was. The main reason the Uminos were given the mirror was because their blood was the key,"

"There were bloody handprints on the mirror, he was testing our blood…."

"After Kyuubi killed the Uchiha family he ran into your uncle and they engaged in a fight that Kyuubi won easily. Sakumo was able to step in and Kyuubi fled into this forest to try to escape, he came across the mirror and because he had Mashimizu's blood on him…"

"He was able to pass through…. You can't tell him! He'll blame himself,"

"I fear he has already connected the pieces. "

"He's scared that history will repeat and I will be killed, isn't he?" Iruka realised. The guardian nodded and Iruka rubbed a hand over his scar, he knew how close he was to death that day.

"You and Mashimizu were the only Uminos with the right blood, your blood is slightly different to your mother or father. It's the way fate made you," Hiruzen said.

"It allows me to pass through the mirror but why couldn't I pass through before? I've cleaned that mirror and touched it so why didn't I fall through it?" Iruka questioned.

"It was a strong barrier but the constellation made it weaker although…."

"Although?" Iruka pushed and the old man shook his head with a far away look.

"It still should have been strong enough…. I don't know why the barrier broke. Heika thought it was to do with the incident that happened the evening you arrived," He said. The guardian launched into his tale before Iruka could ask.

"An enemy broke into the castle, he was believed to be a spy for Kyuubi but his intentions were never discovered. He escaped into this area and wasn't seen since, Prince Kakashi was worried about the mirror and rushed to see if it was okay. He returned with you in his arms," Iruka blushed at his words and Hiruzen frowned. He knew the pair had got closer but it would end badly if they'd fallen for each other.

"You think he did something to the mirror," Iruka said and Hiruzen agreed.

"My point is…." Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"The Delphinus constellation leaves the skies tonight, if you're going to leave then it must be before then. The mirror is slowing bringing it's barrier back up and whatever Kabuto did to the mirror is wearing off," Hiruzen sounded panicked.

"Thank you for telling me this…. When the barrier is up I won't be able to return will I?" Iruka said softly.

"No. Go help the others and I expect you back here in exactly 3 hours," Hiruzen dismissed. Iruka bowed, cast a final look at the mirror and rushed back along the path.

'I'll check in with the Kages, they'll want to be kept in the loop regarding Kyuubi. I wonder if they figured out what that blank card was about?' Hiruzen thought.

* * *

Charlotte: There's another chapter! So what did you think?

Jenny: Leave some coooool reviews because Chaz-cat has been working me like a pack mule lol

Charlotte: I want this wrapped up by christmas so I can write my first christmas fic **pout**

Jenny: I'll write one too :D This will be fun, you should have made your Username Chazcat and Jenny Da da da daaaaa~

Charlotte: Had I known you would be involved I would have.

Jenny: You guys are the best so leave some reviews super quick! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Jenny: Aloha guys! We're back with another chapter. "Oh why so quickly?" I hear you ask and the answer is because Charlotte hasn't taken her time looking over it for mistakes etc. "Why hasn't she looked over it?" I hear you ask... again and that's because... **Opens closet**

Charlotte: **Tied up and gagged** MMMPHH HFGHHFKKHDGKJJK

Jenny: I thought she could do with a break from checking it over ^_^ But...

Charlotte: JMkhfjsjkjkb ahgkfjkjgjdn, ufkkaje

Jenny: **sweatdrops** She didn't agree lol Warnings for language and blood/minor violence in this chapter.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or the characters do we Chaz-cat?

Charlotte: Jmmy Imma fmmn[pphh kibbmmn yooooo

Jenny: I couldn't have put it better myself :) In this chapter I have made a female character male because... well just because I can so I'm sorry if you don't like it :P Also sorry for the lack of fight scenes but I really wasn't in the fight scene writing mood. I suck at them almost as bad as Chaz-cat.

Charlotte" Jmmppphg thnhghf skkhnf

Jenny: **Blinks** What's that? Timmy's stuck in a well! I'M COMING TIMMY! **Runs off**

Charlotte: **Sighs**

* * *

Chapter 10

Kakashi thrust chidori into the man's chest and twisted it sharply, the bald man twitched and then fell limp. Kakashi pulled the blade back and blocked a dagger that was thrown at him. In all the commotion it was hard to tell the difference between ally and enemy. The battle had raged for a few hours and fatigue was starting to get to all of them.

'Ibiki wasn't kidding when he said they were skilled,' Kakashi thought dryly, even Kakashi who was a incredibly talented sword fighter had trouble with them.

He saw a man holding a double sided sword sneaking up on his blonde teacher and was about to jump in when the blonde incapacitated him easily.

"Don't look so surprised, I taught you everything know," Minato grinned. Kakashi smirked and continued to hack away, they hadn't seen Kyuubi yet and Sakumo was starting to worry.

"Ibiki! Status!" Sakumo barked. The scarred man kicked a man to the ground with his large boot and turned to the king.

"No sign of Kyuubi or Orochimaru but we have cut through a large chunk of their forces," Ibiki reported. Sakumo nodded and kept fighting, his thoughts drifted to the castle and his husband. He couldn't shake a ominous feeling that enveloped him. The troops were driving the remaining men back into a corner and tying them up so they wouldn't cause trouble and the allies cheered happily.

'We have nearly secured this area …. But why do I feel so sick?' Sakumo thought.

* * *

Hiashi dropped down onto the roof and peered into the warehouse through the skylight, the hostages were tied up, gagged and blindfolded in the middle of the room. A group of 20 burly men patrolled in dark scaly clothing with long spears, a fake snake armband was wrapped around each bicep.

'Orochimaru's men,' He thought, he signalled to the anbu and nodded for them to look inside.

"Orochimaru's subordinates, they'll know some kind of magic if they work for that snake sorcerer," Itachi warned. The sun had just set so it gave the ninjas an advantage.

"Take them out silently and don't alert the other guards, the last thing we need is a full fight when innocents will get in the way," Hiashi ordered. He held up a hand and counted down on it, in a flash the ninjas had split up and entered the warehouse through various windows.

Sasuke stuck to the shadows, silently thanking the anbu mask for hiding his sharingan from his victim's sights. He knew the others were probably using their Byakugans and Itachi would feel confident enough not to use his sharingan. He could see the others getting into position and they waited for their signals. Itachi's man was the first to go, his patrol led him into a dark corner and the lithe Uchiha rammed a long senbon into the top of the light haired man's skull, killing him instantly. Itachi hoisted the man over his shoulder and disposed of the body outside, he could carry him easily despite the corpse being a seme. Sasuke would usually have stared in awe at the skill his brother displayed but his prey was moving closer to him.

The pregnant Uchiha had been unconsciously careful about training, he still trained but he preferred to read up on new techniques instead of sparring. He was dying to try this new fireball technique he'd been studying but he knew it was too flashy in this situation. Chakra was only recently discovered and they were still learning how to harness it, Orochimaru was the first to discover it and he was called the 'Snake sorcerer' because it was believed to be magic.

The man walked under the platform that Sasuke was crouching on and the raven took his chance. He pulled out some wire and lay down on his stomach, he checked he wasn't being watched and he leaned down. He hooked the wire around the man's neck and lifted him off his feet, the man struggled and Sasuke waited for him to fall limp. Sasuke pulled him up onto the platform and checked the unconscious man's pulse, he usually could kill easily but something inside him told him to be merciful.

'The only one I'm killing tonight is Kyuubi,' Sasuke smirked. The guard dropped like flies until only 5 remained.

* * *

Hyuuga Hanabi took a deep breath, it was his first official mission and the 15 year old was nervous. His target crawled closer and Hanabi pull out his kunai and watched the bald man walked by him, he stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the man. He slit the throat and and stepped back into the shadows, his hip bumped a crate and the glass bottle on top of it fell to the floor.

**_Crash!_**

Hanabi's breath caught as the remaining men turned towards him, a tall lanky man pointed his finger at the Hyuuga and a chakra bullet shot out, tearing through his leg. Hanabi didn't make a sound, he knew he had dishonoured his family enough.

"Attack!" Hiashi commanded and all the anbu jumped in to get rid of the guards. The battle was swift but that didn't prevent injuries, one anbu member was knocked out and Sasuke's left shoulder was bleeding heavily. He had taken a chakra bullet and he was having trouble getting his fingers to move on his left hand.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed. Itachi began looking over him instantly and Sasuke rolled his eyes, he let his brother dress the wound and ignored the reprimanding look.

"_This_ is you being careful?" Itachi said sceptically. Hanabi tore his mask off in anger and threw it against a nearby wall, he couldn't believe he had done something so stupid. Hiashi and 2 others untied the hostages and they were shocked to find a noble with them, the other hostages were farmers or workers.

"Aburame Shibi? What are you doing here?" Hiashi questioned. The stoic man stood up and adjusted his high collared shirt.

"I was out on the borders collecting some insects," Shibi shrugged and Hiashi mentally face-palmed.

'Of course he was. Why did I even bother to ask?' Hiashi thought.

"Shouldn't you be attending to your son?" Shibi nudged and Hiashi saw Hanabi was bandaging his ankle hastily, his white eyes were glued to the floor in shame. For some reason this made Sasuke feel angry, he walked over to the younger man and started to pull the bandages away.

"Stop acting like a child and let me tie it properly, you're not doing it right and it could hinder you. It's the difference between walking and running," Sasuke explained calmly. He adjusted the bandages while Hanabi watched suspiciously.

"And I suggest you stop looking at the floor, it was your first mission so there is nothing to be ashamed of. You learned an important lesson," Sasuke continued.

"Tell that to my father," Hanabi muttered darkly.

"He is not angry with you. He will be angry with you if you continue to act remorseful over something that is not a big deal. Be strong and he will respect you for it," Sasuke advised. Hanabi thought a moment and nodded happily, Sasuke finished fiddling with the white stripes and stood up.

"Sorry for making you do that, is your shoulder okay?" Hanabi asked.

"It's fine, I needed to do something that would make me use my fingers. A test of my movement range," Sasuke said professionally, Hanabi nodded with starry eyes. Sasuke reminded him of Neji, the closest thing he had to a big brother.

* * *

Itachi stood beside Hiashi with a knowing smirk.

"And he said he would be a bad father," Itachi shook his head, Hiashi snorted as the older Uchiha pulled his mask off.

"I suspected as much. Neji showed the same subtle signs and your excessive fussing over him made it obvious," Hiashi said smoothly. Itachi nodded and his dark eyes bore into Hiashi's mask.

"Not a word," Itachi warned coldly.

"It's not my place," Hiashi replied.

Hanabi walked over to his father with his head held high.

"I apologise for my mistake, it won't happen again," Hanabi recited. Hiashi turned away from Itachi and nodded approvingly.

"It is forgiven, your injury…?" Hiashi started but Hanabi interrupted.

"...is minor and won't affect my work," Hanabi said proudly. Hiashi smiled behind his mask and rested a hand atop Hanabi's dark hair.

"I'm glad," Hiashi complimented.

"Okay we need to escape quickly before more men arrive, we will take you all to the castle," Hiashi said loudly. The people jumped to their feet and followed the head ninja's orders.

Itachi and Sasuke walked at the back of the group so Itachi could try to convince his younger brother to stay at the castle.

"You need medical attention, proper medical attention," Itachi corrected himself.

"I don't. We are so close to Kyuubi that I can smell it. I refuse to let this opportunity pass," Sasuke snarled. The wound only increased the adrenaline that ran through his body, making him hunger for blood and revenge.

"I'll capture Kyuubi and bring him to you," Itachi offered but Sasuke waved him off.

"This pregnancy does not make me an invalid, I will kill that bastard," Sasuke snapped. Itachi knew he was deadly serious, Sasuke hated vulgar language and often scolded Naruto for it.

"You're pregnant?" A shocked voice whispered from behind the brothers. They looked back and saw Hanabi walking with an open mouth. Itachi quickened his pace and Sasuke growled at being left alone with the Hyuuga.

"Hn," Sasuke answered. No words were spoken between them and Sasuke was about to sigh in relief, he thought he had got away with it….

"I want to be pregnant too," Hanabi smiled. Sasuke blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow at the teenager, Hanabi had fallen into step with him.

"What?"

"Neji is the best person in the world and he's pregnant. You're awesome too and you're pregnant. There has to be a pattern," Hanabi said logically. Sasuke bit his tongue, he was tempted to laugh at the innocent trail of thought.

"Yeah but Neji and I were both awesome before we got pregnant too," Sasuke pointed out. Hanabi hummed in thought and Sasuke caught Itachi looking at him with a you-are-good-with-him-so-you-must-be-a-good-parent look.

'Baka Aniki,' Sasuke thought.

* * *

Lee raced forward, dodging between the corpses of allies and enemies until he spotted the king.

"King Sakumo! We need help!" Lee yelled frantically. Both silver haired royals turned to the green knight.

"What is it Lee?" Sakumo demanded.

"Orochimaru and Kyuubi were with the other group! Orochimaru summoned a large snake and it released venom into the air, sending everyone to sleep and nothing will wake them up. They're still breathing, I'm not sure why they left me awake. They said 'they had bigger fish to fry' and they're heading for the inner city and the castle," Lee said quickly. Ibiki thrust the side of his fist into a tree with a cry of frustration.

"Those who are healthy enough! Return to the inner city and protect the castle!" he roared, the men saluted and rushed off. Naruto turned to his father with worried blue eyes, Minato had a nasty gash on his forehead and he already knew what Naruto would say.

"I won't stay here, I have to see Kyuubi," Minato's voice slurred slightly and Kakashi helped guide him over to a tree stump.

"And do what? In this state he'd kick your ass," Kakashi said bluntly. Minato would have glared if it didn't hurt him so much.

"Listen to the pervy prince dad, I'll deal with uncle. We can't let him hurt innocents or get to the castle. What about Iruka-sensei? Obito-sama? Neji-kun?…. And mom," Naruto's tactics worked and Minato slumped against the tree in defeat.

"Fine. I'll stay here to guard the prisoners, Go… quickly," Minato urged. The men nodded to the blonde and made their way towards the castle.

* * *

Hiruzen entered the 5th Kage's office with a unreadable face, inside was two Kages and 2 guardians. Tsunade and Chiyo were deep in conversation while Jiraiya watched over the busty redhead that was working on the blank card.

"Try to grope me once more and I swear to god I will castrate you Jiraiya," the woman threatened. Jiraiya backed away instantly, the woman was the guardian of the all female dimension so she didn't appreciate men at all.

"So mean Kushina-chan. Ah Hiruzen!" Jiraiya grinned roguishly. The older man rolled his eyes at Jiraiya's behaviour, he hadn't changed since they first became guardians.

"What's happening with the card? Kyuubi has attacked Konoha and I fear for his motives," Hiruzen said stepping closer to the desk. Kushina used several strange tools on the blank card but didn't acknowledge the new man in the room.

"I did some digging around…." Chiyo trailed off and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"It's forbidden for us to get involved too much or change anything drastic so I hope you were careful Chiyo-sama," Hiruzen said.

"I'm always careful, anyway Kyuubi knows Iruka is in that dimension and I think that's why he has decided to attack now," Chiyo said sternly.

"That's odd," Kushina commented, she squinted down at the card and scratched her head. Tsunade was by her side instantly and she leaned over.

"What is it Kushina-san?"

"This card is blue,"

"Blue? Not it's not, it's got a purple back,"

"No it's definitely blue and it's enchanted with a chakra spell,"

"I checked it for chakra and found nothing,"

"The chakra had already been released…. Probably by Iruka-san. It must have been a verbal spell and he must have said it aloud, that released the chakra and weakened the mirror," Kushina explained.

"Kabuto, he sent the card through the mirror. It weakened the barrier and Iruka was able to pass through. Case closed," Hiruzen said happily.

"Not closed. An enchantment wouldn't be able to pass through the mirror not even with the stars weakening it," Tsunade said seriously.

"I can shed some light on that," Kushina spoke up. She gestured to the card and picked up a hook like tool, it resembled a dentist's tool. She charged it with chakra and started scraping away at the purple back of the card, small specks of red flaked off and Jiraiya picked a bit up.

"It was painted with red paint? That makes sense, a blue card + red paint = purple card," Jiraiya grinned. Kushina fought the urge to slap the irritating man.

'He's old Kushina, be nice,' She told herself.

"It's not red paint, it's blood," She confessed. The room was silent and Hiruzen was the first to figure it out.

"Kyuubi took a bottle of Iruka's blood from the massacre. He painted the card with Iruka's blood so it would pass through the mirror. Weakening it enough for someone to pass through," Hiruzen whispered. Tsunade tugged on her long hair with wide eyes.

"But that means…."

"Kyuubi intends to take over my Konoha and then go through the mirror and conquer Jiraiya's," Hiruzen said clearly.

"He's ambitious for a psychopath," Chiyo said dryly.

"We have to cancel the original mission, he can only meddle so much and this current disaster needs our attention," Jiraiya begged, Tsunade looked off for a moment before shaking her head.

"It wasn't my decision to make Jiraiya, the other Kages - Chiyo included, decided it. Chiyo you have more leverage then me, call off Mission Iruka," Tsunade said softly. Chiyo smirked and cackled happily.

"No, I have a way that both missions can be completed but you need to listen carefully," Chiyo planned.

* * *

Iruka collapsed onto his bed and rubbed his eyes, he had worked non stop for hours and he had snuck away for a quick nap.

'This is not how I planned on spending my last day here. Stupid Kyuubi,' Iruka thought. He stretched, curling his toes and yawning loudly.

"I hope they're okay," Iruka told the room. His hands clenched in the silk sheets and he brought them up to his lips, silk sheets would always remind him of when he awoke next to the prince.

'Although I probably wouldn't mind it too much now," Iruka thought and he gulped.

'I didn't just think that….. Oh god, he's turned me into a pervert. I'll kill that baka prince,' Iruka thought angrily, after all anger was a good way to deal with denial. Iruka's eyes drifted shut and he relaxed into the soft mattress. The door opened quietly and someone slid inside, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Here's where you got to Iruka," A silky voice said, Iruka's eyelashes fluttered a few times before he focussed on the intruder.

"Mizuki-kun, it's nice to see you. Shame the situation isn't as nice," Iruka smiled, he pushed up on his elbows and watched Mizuki walk forward.

"It's nice to see you too Iruka, I'm glad you haven't left yet," Mizuki purred. Iruka couldn't put his finger on it but something felt different about Mizuki's attitude. The brunette sat up properly and frowned at his friend.

"Aren't you meant to be working on armour and weapons?" He interrogated.

"I am but I was just on my way to open the main gate," Mizuki smiled. Iruka's eyebrows furrowed and he set his feet on the floor.

"But why would you do that? That would make us vulnerable to attack," Iruka laughed nervously. Mizuki stood above the sitting teacher with a vulture-like smirk.

"I'm tired of manipulating you, you're so trusting that it's no fun. I take what I want," Mizuki's voice took on a dangerous edge and Iruka looked around the room for his grandfather's kunai.

'Something's not right!' Iruka's brain warned but Mizuki had already attacked. Iruka found himself pinned to the bed by the larger body as the man leaned closer to him.

"Mizuki stop! What are you doing!" Iruka yelled. The grey haired man bit harshly on Iruka's ear and the uke whimpered in pain, a single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"So pretty, so naive," Mizuki drawled fanatically. Iruka struggled against him but it only made Mizuki laugh.

"I was so surprised when Kyuubi-sama said he knew you," Mizuki said. Iruka stopped struggling and he found it hard to breathe.

'He's working for Kyuubi…. Oh Mizuki why?' Iruka thought helplessly.

"But you will be mine, he promised. Because when he kills all the nobles…. I get to be in power, Orochimaru-sama will be king but he has no heir so I'll be the prince and you….." Mizuki nuzzled the tanned neck.

"My consort," Mizuki said gleefully. Iruka growled and tried to pull out of Mizuki's vice like grip.

"I won't…. I'm going home," Iruka yelled, hoping someone would hear his cries.

"Oh no, you won't be the one going through the mirror tonight," Mizuki said seriously. Iruka's skin crawled and he tried not to retch, having Mizuki so close felt wrong.

"W-what do you mean?" Iruka said bravely.

"Kyuubi-sama will go through the mirror, he still has some blood left over from painting that tarot card," Mizuki confessed. Iruka's eyes were wide with fear and Mizuki licked his lips at the arousing sight, the two innocent umber eyes were one of the things that attracted Mizuki most.

"He brought me here…. So he could get through the mirror again," Iruka realised. Mizuki, tired of his beloved talking about someone else, bit down hard on his ear again. Iruka cried out and he felt warm blood trickle down his neck.

"You're so beautiful when you bleed my dearest," Mizuki blew against the bloody trail before moving up to Iruka's face again.

"I claim you as mine," Mizuki said possessively. The distance between their lips shortened and Iruka felt the breath ghosting across his lips and the tears fell faster.

'No…. Don't touch me,' Iruka begged. Mizuki's lips were about to touch Iruka's when he heard the small whisper.

**"Kakashi,"**

Mizuki's nails dug painfully into Iruka's wrists and Iruka looked defiantly up at his captor. Mizuki chuckled quietly, his bangs covered his eyes as the laughter grew in volume.

"Thinking of him?" Mizuki's voice dripped with mock sweetness. Iruka kept his mouth shut, Mizuki was unpredictable.

"But you're mine, I won't give you to him," Mizuki's voice sounded almost lost and Iruka felt his sympathy growing. Mizuki couldn't have had it easy in life if he preferred following a serial killer. All the sympathy left him when he crashed his lips on Iruka's and forced his tongue inside, Iruka bit down hard on the appendage and Mizuki pulled back with a hiss, blood dribbled from the corner of his lip.

"Don't touch me," Iruka's voice was ice cold.

"You'd let me if I was him," Mizuki snarled, he had thought his hatred for the prince couldn't grow but he had proved himself wrong. Iruka had enough of being weak and helpless, it reminded him too much of his family's death.

"You could never be him," Iruka smirked. Iruka could see the anger building in Mizuki's eyes and he persisted.

_"You aren't as funny as he is, you can't make laugh like he can,"_

Mizuki's grip tightened until bloody crescents were branded in Iruka's skin.

_"You aren't as sweet as he is, you can't comfort me like he can,"_

The seme's teeth gnashed together and he started to breathe heavily.

"You aren't as hot as he is, he's perfectly toned with the softest skin and richest eyes and...,"

Mizuki released a hand from holding Iruka down and pulled it back, ready to slap the brunette. Iruka took his chance, he broke out of the weakened hold and kicked Mizuki to the floor. Iruka sprang up with the sheets in hand and threw them over the seme, he pinned Mizuki beneath it and started calling for help.

Shino and Mashimizu burst in and saw the tearful Iruka struggling to hold Mizuki down.

"Iruka what's going on?" Mashimizu shouted and Shino rushed forward, he had already grasped the situation.

"Mizuki…. W-working for Kyuubi… tried to…. force…." Iruka was trembling from the experience, it had finally hit him how bad the situation could have got. Mashimizu helped Shino restrain the grey haired man, they tied him up with the sheets and watched him writhe in anger.

* * *

The Uminos left Shino to guard Mizuki and they walked to the labs, the researchers fussed over the bitemarks but Mashimizu dismissed them. He dabbed the wound with a wet tissue and Iruka tried not to wince.

"Why didn't I see it?" Iruka asked.

"You're too trusting," Mashimizu smiled genuinely, Iruka inherited his mother's sunny outlook on life, even after the tragedy.

"He said the same thing to me," Iruka laughed.

"It's not a bad thing, you just need someone to steer you right occasionally," Mashimizu reassured. He wanted to tear the evil man's head off and feed it to a crocodile for hurting Iruka but he knew his nephew needed him. His eyes drifted to the clock, 5:15 p.m.

'Maybe he's safer at home, it's a war zone here and even when we're in the same dimension…. I still couldn't protect him,' Mashimizu thought. He pulled out a plaster and covered the still bleeding wound, it was a blemish on the otherwise perfect skin.

"Where's Kaname and Hoshi?" Iruka gasped and the professor smiled.

"Safe house with the others, don't worry. They're safe," Mashimizu said seriously. The doors slammed open and the dark haired king rushed inside.

"I heard about the spy! I need to know the details," Obito said, he walked over to Iruka and the brunette recounted the story. Obito traced the bloody plaster on Iruka's earlobe and he growled in the back of his throat.

"How dare he think he could mark you as his own! Kakashi will want his head, I want his head!" Obito shouted.

"How are you feeling?" Shino said walking into the room, he had thrown Mizuki in the dungeon and he knew Obito would give a harsh punishment.

"I feel sick…. Don't worry, I won't throw up. My stomach just feels like the sea in a storm," Iruka laughed.

"No wonder, how dare he think he could touch you…." Obito raged.

"It's not that….. I trusted him, I thought he was my friend," Iruka sighed. Obito ran his hand through Iruka's hair, the band had snapped when Iruka defended himself against Mizuki. Iruka leaned into the comforting touch and Mashimizu smiled at the pair, he had seen Obito doing the same thing to Kakashi when he was a child.

"Betrayal is bittersweet. It's for the best because you finally know the person's honest motives and you won't be used or strung along anymore but the memories of all the good times taint your opinion," Obito said wisely. Iruka could see the genuine care in Obito's eyes even through the tinted goggles.

The doors opened again and Deidara ran in, his golden hair flowing behind him and both eyes were panicked.

"Heika! Kyuubi and Orochimaru are heading this way with a fairly large number of troops. They must have split during the battle," Deidara exclaimed. The researchers jumped into action, gathering any weapons they could use and Obito wrung his hands evilly.

"He's heading this way? I'll kill him and his snake pet," Obito stood up and looked up at Mashimizu.

"Will you fight beside me like old times Mashimizu?" Obito asked politely.

"I will always fight to protect Konoha and fighting by your side would be an honor Obito," Mashimizu grinned. It was rare for them to be so casual with each other but going into battle with your friend was more effective than going in with an ally.

"I want to help but I'm hopeless with a sword," Iruka said.

"You've had a shock, you should rest," Mashimizu suggested but Iruka shook his head violently.

"I have to meet Hiruzen-sama in 30 minutes, I have to leave then and I won't sit about and do nothing with the time I have left," Iruka said nobly. The older men nodded proudly and Obito turned to Deidara.

"What are we doing?" The goggled king asked and Deidara cleared his throat.

"Sasori has reinforced the main gates with his puppet strings so it'll hold longer and I've rigged up a little 'surprise' in case they break through the outer wall," Deidara smiled, Obito grinned approvingly and gave him a thumbs up.

"To arms, we will defend this castle. Our residents are in safe houses behind the castle so we need to stop them here or our loved ones are in danger," Obito's speech made the men eager to act. They left the room to gather up the others who could help them.

"Iruka-sensei go see Hiruzen-sama, he'll be by the mirror. There must be something he can do, I know he can't interfere but he must have some idea about how to help," Obito said. Iruka bowed and fled the room, his brain trying to remember the path to the mirror.

* * *

The espionage team moved quickly, they wanted to dump the people at the castle and join the fight, they wanted to get rid of whoever was disrupting the natural balance of things.

The trees beside them rustled and they pulled out their respective weapons, a blonde tumbled through the bushes with a loud wail.

"Itai! Why would a tree leave it's roots just laying there!" Naruto whined. Hiashi frowned as the soldiers emerged into their clearing.

"Heika? What are you all doing this way?" Hiashi asked. Sakumo wiped the sweat from his brow and checked everyone was still with them.

"Kyuubi deceived us, he's headed for the castle with Orochimaru. We have to move fast," Sakumo ordered. The other group bowed and the entire army moved forward. Naruto spotted Sasuke and ran over to him.

"Sasuke! God what happened? Are you okay? Who did it?" Naruto asked quickly. Sasuke rolled his eyes but he couldn't help smiling when the tanned fingers brushed the red stained bandages gently.

"I'm fine Naruto, I'm not a child," Sasuke sneered. The blonde cupped his pale cheek with a loving look.

"I'm so happy you're okay. Not that I doubted you, you're strong and I trust your abilities," Naruto added quickly, his lover's temper had been sensitive recently. Uncharacteristic tears gathered in the dark eyes and Sasuke turned away quickly.

'Stupid pregnancy hormones,' He scolded.

"I know. I'm happy you're okay too but where's Minato-sensei?" Sasuke said. He swallowed down the tears and turned back to his boyfriend.

"He got hurt so we left him behind to recover, he'll join us later," Naruto's voice was laced with worry and Sasuke sighed.

"Let's get Kyuubi first and then we can help your father," Sasuke said following after the group.

"And help you, that looks painful," Naruto slipped his hand into Sasuke's and the raven blushed. He looked around but Itachi was the only one watching them, a glare from Sasuke fixed that situation.

"It doesn't hurt so stop worrying dobe," Sasuke said indifferently.

* * *

**BOOOOOOOM!**

The floor beneath Iruka quaked and the chandeliers that were dotted along the hallway swung about, losing some of the shiny glass jewels on them.

"That must be Deidara's surprise," Iruka smiled. He had really got to know everyone and he knew how extravagant Deidara could be.

"Why do something in a boring way when you can do it with a bang!"

Iruka shook his head at the memory and continued forward, the explosion meant they had breached the outer wall. He had only a few minutes before they reached the castle grounds and the mirror.

'I have to do something,' Iruka thought frantically, he saw a sword mounted on the wall and he bit his lip.

"Vandalise a display or die… hmmmm,' Iruka thought. He pulled the sword off the wall and it dropped to the floor with a clang. It was heavy and Iruka could only just lift it up, he dragged the weapon along the floor, ignoring the sound of it destroying the polished marble.

'Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry,' Iruka apologised in his head.

* * *

He finally made it outside, still clinging to the sword. He stood in a grassy field and scratched his head, he couldn't remember what path he'd taken but a familliar laughter echoed through the dark sky. Goosebumps erupted on Iruka's skin and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in fear, he didn't want to look.

"Iruka, long time no see," Kyuubi sang. Iruka finally gathered the courage and he stood up tall, he could pretend he wasn't scared but Kyuubi could see through him easily. Kyuubi was leaning against a thick tree trunk with the same sadistic look he wore when he scarred Iruka.

"Missed me?" Kyuubi smiled and Iruka snorted.

"Like a hole in the head," Iruka responded, Kyuubi's eyes were amused at the answer and he laughed again.

"You are very refreshing Iruka and so helpful. You've saved time, instead of me having to come find you. You came towards the mirror and that is wonderful," Kyuubi stepped forward and Iruka brought the sword forward, it glinted in the moonlight and Kyuubi smirked.

"Decoration I see? You couldn't wield that," Kyuubi exposed but Iruka held his ground.

"But it is sharp…. You see I used up most of your blood on that nice little card I sent you so I need a refill," Kyuubi showed Iruka the small glass bottle where a single drop of crimson lay.

"You know what they say? Better safe then sorry," Kyuubi advanced and Iruka dropped the sword in shock. He backed up but Kyuubi was faster, he held Iruka up by his throat and watched the air being stolen from his lungs. Iruka grabbed at the air, his hands trying to hit or scratch anything they came into contact with but black and white spots danced across his eyes. His hands dropped to his sides and he tried to inhale but Kyuubi's strong hand prevented it. Iruka's lungs burned with a need for air and his legs flailed and tried to kick the man, Kyuubi didn't flinch and he wait for the kicks to die down. The redhead watched in awe as light faded from Iruka's expressive eyes.

"You know if you weren't the key to the mirror I might have taken you as my own," Kyuubi said idly. Iruka's lips curled back in a snarl and Kyuubi laughed, the teacher still had some fight in him even when he was dying. The force of his hand increased and he was seconds from crushing Iruka's windpipe.

_Slice!_

The kunai shot out of the canopy of a tree and slashed across Kyuubi's wrists, he dropped Iruka with a cry of pain. Iruka gasped and spluttered as the air slowly returned to his lungs, he almost didn't hear his saviour drop down from the tree and pull his sword.

"Prince Kakashi, it is an honour," Kyuubi said sarcastically. Iruka looked at Kakashi and shrank back, he was seriously pissed off. His sharingan was activated and his sword sparked with lightning, the aura around him was dark and threatening. Kyuubi tried to ignore the searing pain in his wrists and his evil eyes caught sight of the shining metal sword.

"Ah Chidori, you grandfather's sword…. And you even figured out how to channel lightning chakra into it," Kyuubi praised but Kakashi wasn't paying attention to him.

"You're going to die for killing my family…. And his," Kakashi looked at Iruka and the dark aura dampened. Even the sharingan eye softened slightly.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked. Iruka couldn't form words but he nodded in response.

"Aww how sweet. I had no idea you liked our little Iruka-chan, this changes everything," Kyuubi smirked. He took a single step towards Iruka and Kakashi growled warningly, the oldest man threw his head back and bellowed with laughter.

"How fun," Kyuubi commented.

"Our army is fighting yours, you're drastically outnumbered. Surrender and take you punishment like a man," Kakashi said.

"I will never surrender. Now if you'll excuse us _Heika_, Iruka and I must be off," Kyuubi sneered. Iruka coughed and glared up at the villain.

"B-but you s-said…." Iruka rasped and Kyuubi glowered down at him.

"That was before I knew how…. Attached the playboy prince was to you," Kyuubi interrupted. Kakashi was tired of hearing Kyuubi's voice and he darted forward, sword in hand ready to kill. Kyuubi pulled out a long black Katana and blocked the weapon, the swords clashed and sparks flew. Iruka crawled backwards to a safe distance, he still didn't trust his legs to stand. The battle raged on with neither side pulling away, Kakashi's lightning gave him an advantage but Kyuubi was very skilled at finding weak spots.

'This is not how I imaged spending Halloween night,' Iruka thought. Iruka looked around frantically for someone to help, he could hear the cries and hisses of the large war that raged outside.

'They're outnumbered so we must win soon and then they can help Kakashi…. Oh why didn't I take those fencing lessons?' Iruka scolded himself. He had regained most of his breath and he shakily got to his feet. He saw the bloody kunai embedded in the soil and he reached for it.

"Don't get involved Iruka!" Kakashi shouted as he parried Kyuubi's attack. Iruka withdrew from the weapon with a deep frown, he was only trying to aid Kakashi.

'Is this about pride? Kakashi you idiot!' Iruka worried.

"I'll go get help!" Iruka yelled but Kakashi shook his head, he thrust chidori forward and it clipped Kyuubi's side.

"No!" Kakashi answered. Iruka crossed both arms over his chest and his eyes lit up with fiery anger.

"So you want me to just stay here and do nothing?" Iruka howled and Kakashi nodded, Kyuubi countered the attack easily.

"You're so vain Prince," Kyuubi mocked. They continued to fight and Iruka grew more and more helpless, he felt horrible not doing anything. He steeled his resolve and started to back away, his plan was to enter the castle and find someone who was a better fighter then him.

"IRUKA WATCH OUT!" Kakashi shouted and Iruka's eyes looked up and saw a freshly sharpened dagger flying towards him. It had the same design as the one that had cut him many years before and Iruka was petrified by it.

Kakashi got there quick enough to knock the dagger off course with his chidori and his eyes locked with Iruka's frightened ones. Kyuubi appeared next to the pair with his sword raised and smirked cruelly. He plunged the hilt of his Katana into the back of Kakashi's head with a sickening crack.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction and he exhaled as he fell to the floor. Iruka watched him fall in slow motion and the brunette forgot how to breathe. He managed to catch the taller man in his arms and he rested his mop of silver hair on his lap.

"Kakashi? Kakashi!" Iruka shook him gently. Kyuubi backed away, chuckling darkly at the sight. He would give Iruka peace in Kakashi's last moments before he stole the brunette away. Kakashi's eyes half opened and he looked up at the man kneeling above him.

"Iruka," Kakashi's voice was flat and it broke Iruka's heart.

"Stay awake Kakashi," Iruka said calmly despite his heart thundering painfully against his chest.

"But you're…. so….. comfy Ruka," Kakashi croaked. Iruka shook his head playfully, he let the nickname go blaming it on the injury.

"Some things never change," Iruka smiled. Kakashi grinned weakly up at the brunette and Iruka petted his head carefully, his fingers searching for the cut. It wasn't hard, the blood was gushing out at a worrying speed and it dyed the light hair a rusty red colour.

"Ouch," Kakashi hissed.

"Shhhh…. You're such an baka, why didn't you let me help you fight?" Iruka asked.

"I wanted to... impress you," Kakashi whispered. A teardrop fell on Kakashi's masked cheek.

"You baka! You don't need to do anything but be yourself to impress me," Iruka cried. Kakashi raised a trembling hand and wiped away a trail of tears.

"Tha-That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Kakashi said.

"I'll go get help," Iruka offered.

"No, do you honestly think Kyuubi will allow that? He...He's already getting a kick out of watching me die," Kakashi looked at the redhead out of the corner of his eye. Iruka looked up and glared at Kyuubi, who was reclining against the tree waving at them.

"Bastard," Iruka cursed and Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes," Kakashi felt his energy draining away and Iruka shook him again.

"No please, Kakashi don't leave me," Iruka implored. Kakashi blinked and when he opened his eyes he saw a teenager kneeling over him, his face bloody and his school uniform ruined.

"Please don't leave me alone….. I don't want to be alone," The 16 year old pleaded. Kakashi blinked again and Iruka was back to normal, his fingers rubbed at Kakashi's temples.

'But you were going to leave me,' Kakashi thought sadly. Kakashi's sight blurred and he realised he was crying too, he was going to die. He wasn't going to save Iruka, kiss Iruka, love Iruka, marry Iruka, have a family with Iruka, rule with Iruka by his side. Those thoughts stung and Kakashi welcomed the darkness.

"Kakashi! No Kakashi! Wake up… Please!" He could hear Iruka sobbing but whatever was pulling him down didn't stop.

"I love you Iruka," Kakashi breathed.

* * *

It took a moment to register that the droplets on Kakashi's face were raindrops, Iruka didn't know where it came from but he didn't care. He had heard the quiet confession and it shattered what was left of his control. Tears mingled with the rain but Iruka didn't move to wipe them away, he brushed Kakashi's pale forehead tenderly.

'It happened again…. Everyone I care about dies…. Kyuubi,' Iruka thought numbly. He knew he stood no chance against the killer and he didn't want to ever let go of Kakashi.

"Time up, let's go Iruka-chan," Kyuubi walked forward but Iruka didn't move, he didn't even look up from Kakashi.

"Aww is he gone? Good riddance, up up Iruka-chan," Kyuubi clapped his hands together, there was a lot to do and he was slightly worried that his army was failing.

'Having Iruka will be a great bargaining chip,' Kyuubi noted. His temper was boiling when Iruka didn't react to him.

"Get up Iruka," Kyuubi said coldly, the heartbroken look that Iruka wore made him feel sick. Dazed sepia eyes finally looked up at Kyuubi.

"No,"

"…. No?"

"That's right, No,"

"Get up right now or you'll pay,"

"No,"

"You have 5 seconds before I kill you, patience isn't my forte,"

Kyuubi reached 2 when he gave up, it was apparent that Iruka wouldn't leave the fallen prince. Kyuubi lifted his katana and pressed the tip against Iruka's temple but Iruka didn't resist.

"Such a shame," Kyuubi lamented.

A long blade pressed against Kyuubi's neck from behind and the redhead's breath caught in his throat. Iruka looked past his shoulder and he suddenly felt ashamed.

"Snap out of it Iruka-sensei, look at Kakashi's hand," Obito urged. Iruka glanced down and saw a finger on one of his hands twitch, the movement filled Iruka with warmth. Deidara and Sasori crouched down beside Iruka and nodded sympathetically at the teacher.

"Let's get the Prince to a doctor Iruka-sensei," Deidara smiled and Iruka nodded eagerly. He looked up and batted the katana away from him. The trio worked quickly to lift Kakashi up and carry him into the castle, Kyuubi pressed his tongue against his cheek in frustration.

"Uchiha Obito," Kyuubi greeted. The king did nothing but tilt his blade in response. Kyuubi ducked the weapon and ran forward, he could hear the shouts of victory from Konoha's forces and he growled.

"You might as well give up, your fighters are limited," Obito said seriously, he advanced but Kyuubi held up a single finger and waved it.

"My plan is far from over, you will die tonight and I will overthrow Konoha. I just need to regroup," Kyuubi purred. A smoke cloud covered the man and Obito ran blindly into it with his sword drawn, intent on drawing blood. The smoke cleared and Obito stood alone, the rain pouring down on him.

"I'll get you, I'll get you," Obito repeated like a mantra. That's how Sakumo found him a few moments later, he waved for his soldiers to keep tracking Kyuubi's men and he walked slowly up to his husband.

"Obito? Are you okay?" Sakumo asked softly. He didn't want to startle Obito while he still held his sword. He pried the sword out of the pale hand and dropped it to the floor.

"He got away…. Kakashi… Kakashi! He's hurt!" Obito returned to normal and he gripped his hair tightly.

"Kakashi? We need to see him," Sakumo panicked. He pulled Obito into the castle and towards the medical ward.

* * *

The medical ward was busy from all the casualties and every doctor was stretched to their limits. The sleeping battalion had been woken up and they had been sent after the stray psychopaths.

Naruto left the room where his father's head wound was being treated and walked down the hallway. Sasuke had convinced him to stay with his father while he went to see another doctor about his shoulder.

'I'll check in on Sasuke and….' Naruto turned the corner and stopped dead. Iruka sat on a plastic chair with his head in his hands, Naruto walked over slowly. Obito was biting his nails nervously while Sakumo slept in the chair next to him, the battle had tired him out.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. The dark haired king looked at the blonde but Iruka kept his face buried in his hands.

"Kakashi is in surgery, a leak in his skull," Obito said seriously. Naruto understood why Iruka looked so sad, if Sasuke was in that much danger then he would feel bad.

"You okay Iruka-sensei?" Naruto smiled brightly, trying to cheer him up. Iruka didn't reply, he just sat there in shock.

"It wasn't your fault Iruka-sensei," Obito said.

'He was protecting me, of course it was my fault,' Iruka scolded. He looked up at the ornate clock on the wall and sighed. 6:50 p.m

'I hope Hiruzen-sama isn't angry with me…. No he can't be…. Can he? Can I really leave now? Konoha is getting under control but Kyuubi is still out there and Kakashi….' Iruka thought.

Naruto let the smile drop from his face with a whimper, nothing seemed to cheer the brunette up.

"Have you seen Sasuke? He should be seeing one of the doctors," Naruto asked. This drew a reaction from Iruka.

"Sasuke? He left after he dropped you off, said something about joining the hunt for Kyuubi," Iruka said. Naruto blinked a few times and clenched his fists.

"He what?" Naruto growled.

"… If it makes things better he was with Itachi," Iruka said lightly. Naruto was about to yell when he realised Iruka was talking again.

"You spoke?" Naruto smiled and Iruka nodded.

"Don't worry about Sasuke, he's a smart kid," Iruka reassured. Naruto knew how intelligent his lover was, Sasuke was technically classified as a genius.

'Genius in academics but he doesn't know anything about his body's limits or emotional needs,' Naruto pouted inside his head. He silently hoped Sasuke wouldn't find his uncle, Kyuubi was a strong fighter and the blonde couldn't imagine living without his uke.

"You must really hate me Iruka-sensei," Iruka looked at Naruto with a shocked expression.

"Why would I hate you?"

"My uncle killed your family and now he hurt the Prince,"

"How is any of that your fault?"

"The other nobles judge me by it, I'm just 'Kyuubi's screw up nephew',"

"Don't ever say that again!" Iruka shouted, the shining sapphires looked up at Iruka in awe.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, a skilled fighter, a loyal friend and a compassionate human being. You didn't make Kyuubi… k-kill my family or hurt Prince Kakashi, You are a wonderfully kind person who always tries to better himself. You are one in a million, the sunniest person in your universe and in mine," Iruka uttered. Naruto let the grateful tears fall from his eyes, no one had ever been so nice to him.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, I'll miss you when you go back to your world," Naruto said innocently. When Iruka hesitated to answer Naruto and Obito shared a hopeful look, thinking the ordeal had shocked Iruka into staying.

"… I'll miss you all too," Iruka said finally and Naruto's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

The theatre doors opened and a tall man in a surgical mask stepped out, he stripped his bloody gloves off and dropped them into a bin. Obito stood up quickly, his elbow nudged his husband awake.

"How is he doctor?" Obito asked and he clasped his hands together hopefully.

"He's stable but still unconscious and recovering slowly. We fixed the fracture and stopped the fluid leaking but he's still fragile," The muffled voice said.

* * *

Kakashi lay against the plain white sheets in a hospital gown, his usually gravity defying hair hung limp and an oxygen mask was strapped over his mouth and nose. There were so many wires sticking out various parts of his skin that he could have been mistaken for a robot. Iruka wanted to escape the minute he saw the usually perfect prince in such a pitiful state.

"You stay here and watch him Iruka-sensei, we need to talk to the surgeon again," Obito smiled innocently. He dragged Sakumo out the room and ignored Iruka's suspicious looks. When the dark haired king shut the door over Sakumo opened his mouth to question it.

"Shh," Obito said sternly, he pressed his ear against the door and Sakumo shook his head. Sakumo checked down the hallway and found it empty, he pressed his own ear against the door.

Iruka pulled the plastic chair over to the bed and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Kakashi?…. This is stupid, it's not like you can hear me…." Iruka said. He rubbed his scar anxiously as he tried to find something to talk about.

"You're such a pain, do you hear me?… You had to be dramatic and you can't get more dramatic last words then 'I love you'," Iruka laughed. Obito and Sakumo grinned at each other and waited for the teacher to continue.

"But that blow to your head must have made you delusional. You're a prince for goodness sake and you're meant to marry some handsome uke and rule the land happily ever after with a dozen little trouble making perverted kids," Iruka said incredulously.

"But…." Iruka ran his finger over the long arm and he locked his finger around one of Kakashi's.

"If you meant what you said…." Obito pressed harder against the door, eager to hear Iruka.

"Then you've put me in a horrible situation," Obito pulled back with a peeved look, Sakumo rolled his eyes and pulled the raven back to the door.

"I have to go home Kakashi. I can't just stay here based on whatever confusing feelings are running around my head, I've only known you a month…. You'd get bored with me. You deserve better then me, it's my fault you're laying here…. U-unconscious….a-and…" Iruka stopped and tried not to break down in guilt.

"I should stop taking this so seriously…. You're always teasing me and making fun of me for your amusement. I'm just your Omocha and you just said that to trick me into staying so you could keep annoying me…. Yeah… that has to be it," Iruka smiled. He leaned over Kakashi's body and brushed the hair aside.

"You've made me doubt myself…. I don't know if I'm staying or going…. But whatever happens…." Iruka pressed his lips to Kakashi's forehead "I'm really glad I met you,".

Obito smiled lovingly and he felt Sakumo's hand holding his own, Iruka would be perfect for Kakashi if he could get over his confusion. They heard footsteps coming towards them and the doctor approached, he didn't ask why the rulers of their kingdom were eavesdropping but he did clear his throat.

"I have some important news," The doctor gestured to the room and Obito opened it for them all to pass through. Iruka turned and bowed to them as the entered, the doctor was taken aback by the motion and returned the bow.

"I'll leave you all in peace," Iruka smiled.

"There's no need Iruka-sensei, I don't mind if you…" Obito started but Iruka felt uncomfortable in the same room as the kings, especially after he'd just kissed their son.

"It's fine, I'll go get some snacks. Do you want anything?" Iruka asked politely but the others refused. Iruka slipped out of the room and walked down the hallway, he knew there was a vending machine somewhere. When Naruto ran past him with a bag of peanuts he knew he was going in the right direction. He stood in front of the vending machine and finally decided on a chocolate bar, he reached into his pocket to get some money out when a blue hand stopped him.

"My treat Iruka-sensei," Kisame gave a sharp toothed grin. Kisame put the coins in and pushed the right button, Iruka picked up the bar and turned to the seme.

"Thank you Hoshigaki-san, what can I do for you?" Iruka said knowingly, Kisame was intelligent and Iruka could tell he was after something.

"Have you seen Itachi anywhere? I was among the fighters who… took a nap and I haven't seen him since before the battle," Kisame said smoothly.

"Itachi-san was fine when I saw him, he and Sasuke left to find Kyuubi," Iruka said honestly, he peeled back the wrapper of the sweet and took a bite out of it.

"I thought so. It's very personal for them both, Sasuke blames himself for not stopping Kyuubi," Kisame confessed. Iruka swallowed and frowned at the shark man.

"But he would have been killed like all the others,"

"We've tried to tell him that but the Uchiha pride is stubborn. Itachi wants revenge too, he and his father weren't on good terms when the massacre happened," Kisame said vaguely.

"They had a fight?"

"Yeah. Itachi and I have been together since he was 14 and I was 17, Fugaku didn't approve and expected Itachi to end things with me. It was the only time he ever went against his father, he refused to break up and it really hurt him…. Itachi idolised Fugaku," Kisame explained. Iruka blinked a few times and reached up to pat the blue man's shoulder sweetly.

"I'm sure his father would have come around eventually. I hope they both find closure," Iruka wished.

"What about your closure?" Kisame said and Iruka shrugged.

"I… I don't know, it happened a long time ago and…. My closure is helping others, making my mother proud of me. I don't hunger for revenge, it wouldn't change the fact my family is dead," Iruka said wisely. Kisame nodded, happy with the answer.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, your insight is refreshing," Kisame winked and he walked away. Iruka shrugged at the strange man and headed back towards Kakashi's hospital room.

* * *

The door was slightly ajar as Iruka approached and he couldn't help his curiosity at the conversation they were having.

"Memory loss?" Obito exclaimed.

"It's a possibility, it was a hard hit and these can trigger amnesia," The doctor said officially.

"What will he forget?" Sakumo questioned and the doctor sighed.

"It could be anything, he could forget days, months, years," The doctor said, Obito wailed and Sakumo held him close. The chocolate bar dropped from Iruka's hand and he didn't bother to pick it up.

"But he could regain those memories eventually right? They won't be lost forever?" Obito said.

"That's uncertain. Some people remember but others…. Never regain those memories,"

Iruka walked past the door and down the hallway, he passed a few busy nurses but didn't greet them with warm smiles like usual.

'He's going to forget? He could forget saying he loves me…. He could forget ever meeting me….' the thoughts circled Iruka's head and he sped up, he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care.

"Although memory loss is an extreme side affect and only 1/20 cases suffer from it. I just thought I should let you know the worst case scenario but I doubt it will come to that," The doctor smiled.

"Phew!" Obito said and Sakumo laughed.

"You had us worried for a minute," Sakumo said.

* * *

Iruka had the sense to grab a nearby black umbrella before he went for a walk outside, he didn't know where his feet were leading him. Every tree looked the same and all he could hear was the sound of raindrops and the voices in his head.

"Better late then never," A voice commented. Iruka looked up at saw Hiruzen standing before the glowing mirror but that wasn't the only light. The strange buds from before had opened to reveal a glowing center that gave the clearing an eerie glow.

"Hiruzen-sama?" Iruka said for no reason.

"You don't want Kyuubi to kill anyone else do you?"

"Of course not!"

"I need your help. Kyuubi still has a drop of your blood and one drop is enough for him to pass through the mirror,"

"What if he gets captured? He won't be able to use the mirror then,"

"Even if Kyuubi is captured he has allies who will attempt to get the mirror,"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Iruka snapped. He was tired of riddles, he wanted to stop Kyuubi for good.

"I want you to destroy the mirror," Hiruzen said seriously.

"Me? Why? You're more powerful then me, why can't you do it?" Iruka said suspiciously.

"It needs to be a joint effort. I have two staffs that are infused with the power to destroy the portal. I will smash the mirror…. From this side," Hiruzen added quietly.

"…. You don't mean…?" Iruka couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I need you to travel back to your world and smash the mirror from that side," Hiruzen elaborated.

"But I'll be trapped there!" Iruka yelled. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and chuckled darkly.

"I thought you were returning home anyway? You weren't thinking of…. Staying were you?" Hiruzen asked. Iruka's hand tightened on the umbrella and he looked away.

"Well I….."

'Just say it Iruka! Say you want to stay!' A voice in his head screamed.

"…. Is this the only way to stop Kyuubi?" Iruka checked and Hiruzen nodded.

"Unless you want him to go through the mirror and kill more innocents? He wants to take over and there will be oceans of blood if he succeeds," Hiruzen threatened. Iruka gritted his teeth and tried to control his temper, Hiruzen wasn't usually this pushy.

"I won't let him! But why does it have to be me?" Iruka said quickly.

"You and Mashimizu are the only ones who can go through the mirror. Are you going to separate him from his husband and son?" Hiruzen said.

"….. No, that would be heartless," Iruka said timidly.

"You're mother was right Iruka-sensei," Hiruzen said seriously " 'You're going to help so many people…. By returning home,'". Hiruzen pulled out a light rosewood cane that glowed with a blue light, Iruka reached forward and took it.

'It's for the best,' Iruka told himself.

"So what do I do?" Iruka asked.

"Once you reach your dimension I will give you a signal and you have to smash the mirror. The staff will dissolve and the portal will cease to exist," Hiruzen pulled an identical staff out but it glowed green.

"I'll smash it from this side… It will be hard to adjust to your natural universe again. The memories of this place will haunt you and you will always question what could have been," Hiruzen continued.

"Probably but I can… no I must handle it," Iruka smiled.

"I heard about the Prince's confession,"

"Hiruzen-sama!"

"You are stronger then I Iruka. You have feelings for the prince and the prince had feelings for you, this blow to the head has messed things up. At least the prince won't feel heartbreak, he won't remember," Hiruzen smiled. He saw Iruka twitch and he inwardly sighed, he didn't like hurting the boy but orders were orders.

"Yeah but I have to," Iruka whispered.

"Maybe not," Hiruzen pulled out a small vial filled with purple liquid. Iruka scrutinised the small bottle, he could have sworn he had seen it before…..

"The Kioku buttefly's blood!" Iruka gasped.

"This will make you forget, memories are painful things and you won't be able to live knowing what you know," Hiruzen's voice grew grave and Iruka licked his lips nervously.

"I don't need it… I don't…." But even as Iruka said those words, his hand reached out and plucked the vial from the guardian. He slipped it into his pocket with an ashamed look.

"When is this happening?" Iruka said. Everything was moving so fast that his mind blurred.

"Now, there is no point in waiting," Hiruzen waved his hand and the mirror glowed brighter, Iruka felt himself hyperventilating.

"What about goodbyes?"

"They would only talk you out of it, you know that,"

"….. Okay. For all the innocents that could be killed. It's not like it's the first time I've put someone else's happiness before my own,"

"Iruka-sensei…."

"It was a wonderful experience, I probably won't remember any of this but I want you to know how grateful I am to have been here. All that research seems pointless now…."

"Iruka…"

"It shouldn't matter right? I wasn't going to stay… it was just a bet and he won't remember me…."

"It's time Iruka," Hiruzen said ominously. The brunette blinked back his tears and stood before the portal, his heart ached but he pushed it aside.

'Their happiness is far more important then mine,' Iruka thought. He took a deep breath, dropped the umbrella and stepped through the mirror.

* * *

There was a warm sensation that lured Iruka into a false sense of relaxation, he kept walking through the dark until a bright light pierced his eyes. He looked back and saw the Guardian watching him, Hiruzen nodded behind his hat and Iruka returned the gesture. He broke into a run and didn't dare look back, he didn't know what he would do.

Iruka fell onto his hands and knees on the wooden floor of his hallway. Iruka looked around with a wide smile, he had missed his home and the familiar feeling it held. He had half expected Tsunade or Jiraiya to be there but it was an emergency so he forgave them. He stood up and turned to the mirror, the image of Hiruzen was clear as a bell.

"Ready?" Hiruzen's voice echoed. Iruka lifted up the glowing baton and tried not let his tears escape, he was cutting off any ties to other Konoha….

"Ready!" Iruka responded and Hiruzen lifted his own artefact.

Cutting off any ties to Mashimizu and his family…..

"Now!" Hiruzen shouted and they both brought the staffs down, the mirror shattered into pieces and the shards fell onto the floor. The wooden stick dissolved into sparkling dust and ran through Iruka's fingers. The image was gone, there was just a frame on a wall and sharp shards of mirror reflected up at Iruka. He couldn't see anything but himself.

Cutting off any ties to Kakashi…

"Oh God," Iruka dropped to his knees and covered his eyes with his hands "What have I done?".

Hiruzen watched the fine dust fall to the grass and he stepped back, the structure of the mirror cracked and tumbled to the ground in pieces.

"Forgive me Iruka," Hiruzen said painfully.

* * *

Obito followed behind Sasuke and Itachi, the pair of Uchiha's had come to get their uncle in the dead of night. Most of the rogue soldiers had been rounded up, Orochimaru and Kabuto had fled out of the kingdom like the snakes they were and the only missing person was Kyuubi.

The midnight moon beat down upon them as they dodged around the thick tree trunks. Neither man had told Obito what was happening but they agreed that actions spoke louder then words.

Obito landed in a small damp clearing where a figure was bound to a tree, his red hair was smeared with dirt and blood and he spat and shouted obscenities. Itachi and Sasuke had really done a number on the serial killer.

"How the mighty have fallen Kyuubi," Obito sneered. All three men activated their sharingan to intimidate the man, Kyuubi would never admit out loud that it worked. Itachi had spent several hours torturing the man with visions of nightmares and pain, Itachi leaned against a nearby tree. His chakra was low and they knew they had to end Kyuubi soon before he passed out.

Sasuke cut the ties that held the man up and Kyuubi fell to the ground, his limbs too damaged to move. He was a sitting duck and the Uchiha's would show him no mercy. Itachi pulled out a pair of daggers and plunged one into each calf, pinning him to the ground.

"AAARGGGHH!" Kyuubi roared.

"That's for the innocents you needlessly slaughtered," Itachi said passionately. Obito pulled out his sword and plunged it into his back, impaling him harshly.

"That's for the Uminos and the life you stole from Iruka-sensei," Obito snapped. Kyuubi was on the verge of death, his usually tanned skin was pale and sickly. He looked up at the youngest Uchiha who smirked down at him with a smug sense of superiority.

"And this…." Sasuke pulled out a sharp spike and stabbed it through the back of Kyuubi's neck, the man spluttered and spat blood everywhere. Sasuke ripped the spike across the neck, severing the skin and effectively beheading him.

"...Is for the Uchiha Clan," Sasuke hissed. He pulled his leg back and kicked the head with all his might, it shot away from the body and shattered against another tree. Only the occasional spot of skin and blood remained. Obito laughed happily, he pulled his goggles up and wiped away the tears that had gathered.

"It's over, he got everything he deserved," Obito laughed. Sasuke nodded and Itachi crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do you feel Sasuke?" Itachi asked and Sasuke snorted.

"I feel like an Uchiha," Sasuke said in a pleased tone. Obito opened his arms and gathered each uke into them.

"We're the last 3 true Uchihas, Kakashi is a Hatake through and through but we will always be Uchihas," Obito said proudly.

"Last 4," Itachi said bluntly, Obito blinked and followed Itachi's line of sight. He looked at the pale hand that rested on Sasuke's stomach and he gasped.

"Yeah," Sasuke rubbed his stomach with a strange smile "You too,".

* * *

Jenny: Awwww So what...

Charlotte: MPJHNFHDJK

Jenny: Chaz-cat it is rude to interrupt people when they're talking... Ahem.. So what did you think? Don't worry things are going to brighten up in the next few chapters ^_^

Charlotte: Mhgfjfjgiogk

Jenny: Keep reviewing guys, I was amazed at the number of reviews I got in such a short amount of time and it inspired me!


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte: Hey guys, yes it's another chapter! And I've finally escaped from Jenny's 'relaxing break' :)

Jenny: Chaz-cat I think you're overreacting, glueing my hands to the keyboard so I'll keep typing is kinds of...

Charlotte: **Glares** Kind of what Yami dearest?

Jenny: **Laughs nervously** Nothing Chaz-cat, I love having my hands stuck to the keyboard.

Disclaimer: Charlotte and Jenny don't own Naruto or the characters etc etc Usual warnings.

Jenny: I know things were all dramatic last chapter and they don't get much better in this one. It's Drama city! But don't worry it's a happy ending next chapter ^_^

- I don't know anything about Tarot cards or the spreads, Chaz-cat's mother knows all about Tarot so all I know if from a mixture of her and the internet.

**In this chapter: Naruto finds out about Sasuke's little surprise! Hirzuen lies about why Iruka left but why? and Kakashi finally wakes up!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The city was fixing the damages but no one's spirits were dampened, they had survived and won against the Kyuubi and his men. There was even going to be a festival to celebrate.

"I hope Kakashi wakes up in time for the festival, he played a large part in Kyuubi's defeat," Gaara said to Lee. The pair had finished their duties and were having a romantic breakfast picnic in the park.

"I hope he doesn't. He won't be happy when he realises Iruka-sensei left, I can't believe how selfish he was," Lee hook his head. Gaara said nothing, he didn't believe what they were told about Iruka-sensei's departure.

"Leaving while Prince Kakashi is out cold is one thing but destroying the portal? I don't understand why he did it," Lee frowned. He had asked Gai-sensei about it but the larger green man was just and stumped.

"I believe…." Gaara started and Lee gave his uke his undivided attention.

"That Iruka-sensei was manipulated into destroying the mirror. Higher forces are conspiring against him, The Guardians and Kages want to keep them apart," Gaara announced.

"But why? They're so good together," Lee scratched his head.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be sat here thinking about it," Gaara said numbly.

* * *

Mashimizu had officially given himself the day off, his first day off since Hoshi was born. He didn't care about the consequences, he was heartbroken over his nephew's flit. He lay in bed with Kaname and Hoshi was snuggled up between them both. Hoshi didn't understand what was happening but he knew his father was unhappy, he tugged at Mashimizu's pyjama top and the professor looked down at him.

"Love you daddy," he said sweetly. Mashimizu smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Love you too," He kissed the top of his dark haired head and Kaname sat up, he lifted the boy over him and set him on the floor.

"Mommy?" Hoshi asked and Kaname sighed.

"Daddy is having a bad day but do you know what would cheer him up?" Kaname said, Hoshi shook his head and Kaname smiled.

"A picture drawn by his favourite little boy because you are the best artist ever and your pictures always cheer your daddy up," Kaname's babyish voice said. Hoshi saluted and ran off to find his colouring pencils. Kaname lay back down beside Mashimizu and cuddled into his side, a subtle sign that he was there for him.

"It just doesn't make sense Kana. He smashed the mirror behind him so I couldn't follow and he stole Shino's memory potion. I thought he was happy to know I was alive, happy to know we found our clan's killer and dealt with him….. I didn't even get to say goodbye, did I mean so little to him?" Mashimizu vented.

"I think you meant too much to him Mashi," Kaname said softly. Mashimizu raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around Kaname's smaller frame.

"Explain," Mashimizu barked and Kaname rolled his eyes at the tone.

"He knew it would be too painful to say goodbye, you wouldn't have let him go and you know it. He took the potion with him because he loves you so much, he cares so much that remembering all the great times in the past month would break him," Kaname suggested. Mashimizu wasn't sure he believed his husband's words but he tried to, he wanted to believe Iruka cared. But he couldn't help thinking Iruka still resented him for leaving him to grow up all alone. While he had a beautiful family on one side of the mirror, Iruka had to deal with a horrible tragedy by himself.

"You may be hurting Mashi but you have to remember that one other person is hurting as much if not more then you," Kaname reminded him. The professor nodded and stared up at the ceiling.

"He's going to…. I hope he never wakes up, I think the shock would kill him anyway. I know if you suddenly…." Mashimizu was cut off by a forceful kiss.

"Don't ever say that or even think that! You and Hoshi are my world and I would never willingly leave you," Kaname said firmly.

"Iruka is just the same as you…. But he still left," Mashimizu frowned and buried his face into a pillow.

* * *

Iruka awoke to the smell of bacon, his first instinct was to go back to sleep. His bedroom was nowhere near the castle's kitchens so he thought Kakashi must be playing a prank on him. He opened his eyes and saw what room he was in.

'So it wasn't a dream, I'm back home but why do I feel so disappointed. I stopped Kyuubi from coming through the mirror and killing people…. I wonder if Kakashi has woke up yet? I wonder what he remembers? He'll probably be that same lazy, arrogant pervert that undressed me while I was knocked out…. He'll probably find himself a new Omocha,' Iruka wondered. He pushed himself out of bed and walked along the hall, the broken pieces of the mirror had been cleaned up and the regal frame had been removed from the wall.

'It's like it was never there,' Iruka touched the bare wall and he felt an inexplicable urge to cry.

'No I won't give in. I don't need to take that stupid potion, I can live with these memories,' Iruka thought seriously. He looked into the kitchen and saw the blonde elder fussing over the stove.

"Ohayo Tsunade-hime," Iruka smiled. The woman turned the stove off and span around to face Iruka.

"Ohayo Iruka-san," She greeted.

"Thank you for getting rid of the mirror's frame. I wouldn't know where to start removing a part of a portal," Iruka scratched his scar. Tsunade froze and her mouth dropped open.

"You-You didn't take the potion!" She accused and Iruka shrugged.

"I am able to survive without having to resort to that. It'll be a piece of cake, so fill me in on what's been happening? Do I get to go to work this morning?" Iruka asked excitedly, he'd missed his students.

"Not today, in a few days I promise. Today just go exploring and reacquaint yourself with this universe's rules and images," She threw him a fake smile and he nodded and left to get changed. She poked the bacon with a fork and watched it sizzle and spark.

'The Kages won't be happy with this,' She thought sadly.

* * *

Sakumo had managed to drag Obito away from Kakashi's side to get breakfast, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Naruto and Minato sat around the table and quietly conversed. Obito kept looking at Sasuke with a child-like grin and Itachi rolled his eye at how obvious his uncle was being. Sasuke could feel he was being watched and it put him off his food, not that he had much of an appetite to start with. Every morsel of food on the table made him want to retch.

"Sasuke?" Naruto chimed.

"Hn?" Sasuke hummed.

"You okay? You haven't ate anything?" Naruto worried. Sasuke inwardly scowled, the blonde had been observing him again.

"…. I'm not that hungry," Sasuke countered.

"But Sasuke you must eat or you won't have enough energy," Obito gave an upside down U smile. Itachi bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing as Sasuke's eye twitched.

"My energy levels are fine thank you," Sasuke gritted out.

"But how will your body heal itself when you aren't getting the right nutrients?" Obito persisted, Sakumo didn't understand what Obito was getting at but he had a feeling he would by the end of breakfast.

"He's right, A warrior must have a strong body and mind. Breakfast is very important to produce balance," Minato said, Naruto kept slapping his hand away when he reached to itch the bandage on his head.

"I'm fine, this isn't about my injury," Sasuke said finally but Naruto never did take a hint.

"Then what's it about? Why are you being so moody teme?" Naruto said angrily.

"No reason dobe," Sasuke glared.

"Pfft you always have a reason for everything,"

"As opposed to having no reason for anything like you,"

"Shut up teme,"

"Make me dobe,"

"Boys calm down, when Sasuke feels ready to talk about it then he will talk," Obito stirred.

"Talk about what? Why do I feel like there is some big secret that I'm not being let in on," Naruto raged.

"Me too," Minato said scratching his bandage.

"Me three," Sakumo said.

"Me four," Kisame said looking at Itachi for an answer. Itachi just gave him a shut-up-and-watch-shark-boy-things-are-getting-interesting look.

"What? Is it an uke thing or an Uchiha thing? I thought you loved me? You're not meant to keep secrets!" Naruto pestered and Sasuke felt his patience wearing thin.

"I'm not keeping secrets!" Sasuke snarled.

"A secret then. I'm not stupid!" Naruto argued. Sakumo was about to interrupt when he felt Obito touch him, the oldest Uchiha shook his head.

"Really? Could have fooled me," Sasuke sneered.

"I'm only worried about you, god knows why you selfish brat!" Naruto's temper flared. He was concerned about Sasuke but all the Uchiha did was avoid the question.

"I'm the brat? Looked in the mirror recently?" Sasuke said cooly.

"Is this about Uncle Kyuubi?"

"Don't mention that bastard's name,"

"Language Sasuke," Itachi scolded.

"You don't usually swear! This is about him," Naruto accused.

"No it isn't!"

"Then who?"

"You!" Sasuke yelled.

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"What about me?"

"You…. You….. Baka!"

"Shut up teme! Tell me what I supposedly did,"

"'Supposedly'?"

"Yikes you'll wish you hadn't said that Naruto," Obito giggled.

"'Supposedly'!"

"Yeah! What the hell have I done?"

"You got me **pregnant **you bastard!"

"….. W-W-W-what?"

"Do I have to spell it out? I am P-re-g-nant!" Sasuke breathed heavily. He expected shouting or hugging or whatever new fathers did but none came. Naruto just sat there with a dumbstruck look, his brows were furrowed and his lips were twisted in a scowl.

'He doesn't want it!' Sasuke's mind screamed. Sasuke took the napkin off his lap and threw it onto the table, he stood up with his hair covering his eyes.

"I've lost my appetite, excuse me," He said numbly. He left the room quietly and Itachi jumped to his feet and walked around to the young blonde, he punched him across the room.

"HEY?" Minato yelled but Kisame warned him to stay quiet. Naruto, finally out of his trance looked up at Itachi with slight fear.

"Do you have any brain cells or has eating all that ramen killed the last one off? He tells you he is pregnant and you just stare at him, did you even realise how insulting your expression was?" Itachi lectured.

"I… but… I didn't know, it's a shock!"

"He thinks you don't want it! Is that clear enough for you?" Itachi glared.

"But I do…"

"He was going to get rid of it before you found out. He didn't want a baby but he knew what a great dad you would be so he eventually warmed to the idea…. You have no idea what you've done," Itachi sounded disgusted with the blonde. Naruto shook his head and got to his feet.

"I'll fix it!" Naruto said loudly.

"You better because if Sasuke or my nephew is hurt physically or mentally I will track you down and you don't want to know what I will do. We've already had this chat a few years ago," Itachi's sharingan shone brightly and Naruto gulped. He remembered the chat very well and the explicit detail Itachi went into about what he would do to him if Sasuke was unhappy. Naruto raced from the room in the hopes of catching his lover.

Itachi sat back down at the table and Kisame rubbed his back soothingly, it was very rare for Itachi to lose his temper and even more so in public. Minato looked shellshocked and Sakumo had an identical expression. Kisame just looked tired and Obito smiled happily down at his food.

"I love having breakfast with family, don't you?" He sang. He received a horde of unamused glares in return.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the railing of one of the second floor balconies.

'I should have known this would end in tears, I just didn't think they would be mine,' Sasuke wiped away the rebellious liquid and breathed in a gulp of fresh air.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice yelled and Sasuke looked around but found no one.

"Sa~suke!" Naruto yelled again and the onyx eyes widened.

'He wouldn't,' He thought and he peered over the balcony. Naruto stood beneath it like a cheesy version of romeo and juliet.

"Sasuke! I know you can hear me! Come down and talk to me!" Naruto chanted.

'Just ignore him Sasuke and he'll lose interest and go away,' Sasuke thought but deep down he knew the blonde wouldn't give up on this particular subject.

"Fine! If you won't come down and talk to me like adults… SASUKE I'M SORRY I GOT YOU PREGNANT AND THAT YOU'RE ANGRY AT ME!" Naruto's voice echoed through the entire castle. Sasuke could hear some servants gossiping behind him and his temper snapped. Sasuke vaulted over the edge and landed on the grass in a crouch, Naruto jumped back with a fearful look.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't jump off buildings with you being…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, all his courage was gone.

"What gives you the right to shout my business?" Sasuke hissed and Naruto cleared his throat.

"It's my business too," Naruto said weakly. Sasuke started to feel guilty but he couldn't let go of his anger yet, it was his best defence in the situation.

"Is it? Because 'Supposedly' it isn't yours!" Sasuke yelled.

"….. Yeah….. Sorry," Naruto pouted.

"You don't need to tell me, your face said everything," Sasuke said stiffly.

"No Sasuke I was just shocked….. We were always so careful," Naruto said.

"Not careful enough it seems," Sasuke bit back.

"That's not always a bad thing," Naruto smiled, he reached out a hand and Sasuke watched him cautiously.

"I want this baby Sasuke…. I want this baby with you. I know we're young and probably not thinking about this practically…" Naruto said quickly.

"Speak for yourself," Sasuke smirked.

"But… I love you," Naruto took both of Sasuke's hands in his own.

"And I would be the happiest man that ever existed in the history of… forever if you would have our son," Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sappy yet clumsy words that Naruto spouted.

"You're a idiotic, childish, loud, headstrong, thoughtless, irresponsible dobe," Naruto winced.

"But!" Naruto's head shot up with his bright blue eyes shining with hope.

"I love you too and even if I'm not… comfortable with this baby yet… I have 8 months to get my head around it," Sasuke said.** (1)**

Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the waist and lifted the smaller man up with a loud laugh, his eyes watering with happy tears.

"Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!" Naruto cheered, not caring who heard him. Sasuke tried to scramble out of the blonde's hold before anyone could see them.

"Dobe let go of me! You're crushing my stomach," Sasuke complained. Naruto dropped him and pulled back with a exaggerated gasp. Sasuke looked at his lover and a smirk spread over his face.

'Oh this will be fun,'

* * *

Konoha's town center was bustling with people, old ladies conversed with the shop owners and kids were chased out of shops before they could do any damage. Iruka walked casually down the street carrying two bags of food, he hadn't been at home for a month so what little food that was there before had gone off.

It was a strange feeling to walk among women again, he unconsciously looked closer at every woman he passed, checking if it really was an effeminate uke like Haku.

'Stop thinking like that, it's not allowed here,' Iruka thought.

He passed the ramen stand and inhaled deeply, it smelt delicious but it didn't have the same zing as Teuchi's ramen. Usually he would have stopped by for a bowl but the memories were still fresh in his mind.

'I wonder what Naruto would make of this ramen?… No I'm not going to let the past stop me doing things I like' Iruka thought fondly. He walked over to the bar and set the bags down on the floor, he sat on the stool and smiled at the moustached man.

"Iruka-sensei it's been a long time. I heard you had the flu are you feeling better now?" Marco asked.

"Yeah… flu…. I'm feeling a lot better now," Iruka lied.

"That's good to hear, one ramen coming up," Marco said. He turned away and started to prepare the dish, a pair of old women emerged from a nearby store speaking loudly.

"Miriam, did you hear about Shikomu Oshieru?" The taller one said, he long grey hair was scraped back into a tight bun and she had a maroon shawl draped over her shoulders.

"That teacher at the academy?" The stout Miriam said. Her short hair was curled into perfect ringlets and she wore a catlike expression, gossip was like food to the elderly.

'Oshieru-sensei? What could have happened?' Iruka thought.

"Yes him. He and the butcher's son were found in an_ indecent_ situation in the meat locker," The tall woman said in a hushed tone.

"Yumi? But he just got married and he's messing around with a teacher? How disgusting Hilda," Miriam retched and Hilda nodded eagerly.

"It's enough to make one weep. God put women on this earth for a reason, if men were meant to be with men then women wouldn't have been made," Hilda said snootily.

"And they're so stupid. Back in our day the…. _Gays_ were smart enough to keep it a secret…. So what's happened? Has he been executed yet?" Miriam gossiped.

"No there are some issues with the witness' story so he's just been locked up for now," Hilda said.

* * *

The women walked past casually and Marco put the bowl in front of Iruka. Iruka hands were trembling and his eyes looked haunted.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you okay?" Marco asked.

"Y-yeah Marco-san…. No… um I don't think I've got over my flu yet," Iruka rasped. His throat was dry and felt like someone had gone at it with sandpaper.

"You should head home Iruka-sensei, you don't want to get any worse," Marco said. Iruka pushed the ramen away with a guilty look.

"Sorry Marco-san. I'll head home right now," Iruka stood up and picked up both bags.

"Don't dally Iruka-sensei, see ya soon," Marco waved. Iruka turned away from the stand and strolled down the road towards his house.

'Poor Oshieru, he doesn't deserve….' Iruka's thoughts ground to halt when something caught his eye. Through the large crowd of people Iruka saw a silver mane of hair, Iruka felt his heartbeat speed up and he moved quickly. Pushing through the crowd and muttering half-hearted apologies to the people, the silver kept moving further and further away from Iruka.

'No please…. Kakashi!' Iruka screamed in his head. With every growing second he felt the urgency growing, he had only seen Kakashi yesterday but he needed to see him. Kakashi turned down a quiet residential street, Iruka followed after him quickly.

His eyes widened.

The street was empty, not a single living creature stirred. No birds, no people and most importantly no Kakashi. Disappointment filled Iruka's body, tears gathered in his sepia eyes.

"Of course! I'm just imagining things," Iruka laughed hysterically. One of the salty drops escaped their confines and ran down the tanned cheek.

'Calm down. It was stupid, how on earth could Kakashi be here? I…. Broke the mirror,' Iruka thought. Iruka shifted both bags into one hand and wiped away the tear. He ambled down the street with his head in the clouds.

He turned down Hokage street with a heavy heart, he thought it would be easier to adjust back to his normal life but he was having trouble. He passed under a new streetlight that must have been put up while he was in Other Konoha, it reminded him of the marble pillars in the castle.

"**Gonna give me a pole dance Omocha-sensei?"**

"**In your dreams Prince Kakashi,"**

"**Promise?" **

"**Urg! Go suck a lemon you pervert prince,"**

Iruka smiled at the memory, the prince was a perverted child. A handsome and occasionally thoughtful perverted child.

"Iruka-sensei!" A small voice chimed and Iruka looked down. A small girl with red pigtails and a boy with messy brown hair beamed up at him.

"Konohamaru and Moegi, what are you doing down here?" Iruka said suspiciously. The two children before him were ⅔ of the most troublesome children in his class.

"Are you coming back to school soon Iruka-sensei?" Moegi asked sweetly, Iruka was her favourite teacher and the supply teacher they were stuck with was so boring.

"The day after tomorrow Moegi-chan but you haven't answered my question yet," Iruka raised his eyebrow.

"We're playing hide and seek but Udon is like a ninja, we can't find him anywhere," Konohamaru burst.

"**Iruka-sensei! Hide me!" Naruto wailed. Iruka looked up from his seat in the library, pushed his glasses up his nose and set the book down on his lap. Luckily he had managed to borrow a set of Mashimizu's glasses or he wouldn't have been able to indulge in reading.**

"**What did you do to Sasuke?" Iruka said knowingly. Before the blonde could answer him, they heard heavy footsteps thundering along the hallway outside.**

"**DOBE!" Sasuke roared. Both men paled and Naruto dove behind the large armchair Iruka was sitting in. The doors opened and slammed against the rich blue walls. Furious sable eyes scanned the room a few times until he realised he wasn't alone. **

"**Iruka-sensei," Sasuke greeted coldly and Iruka smiled sunnily. **

"**Sasuke-san can I help you?" Iruka tilted his head to the side curiously. **

"**No… If you see Naruto…" Sasuke smiled sadistically "Tell him I'll be at home,". In a flash Sasuke was gone and Naruto surfaced from behind the furniture.**

"**Phew, describing him as delicious in front of Itachi probably wasn't the best idea but he's been so touchy lately," Naruto huffed. Iruka picked up his book and turned the page indifferently.**

"**One of these days I'll just pick up the chair and move it. Stop aggravating him Naruto he obviously has something ," Iruka lectured.**

"**Ok. Ok. Thanks again Iruka-sensei," Naruto grinned. **

"Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei? Maybe he's not feeling well again," Moegi tugged at Iruka's sleeve and the teacher returned to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I'm a little tired. I'll see you both at school next week and no skipping Konohamaru," Iruka scolded.

"But what about Udon!" Konohamaru pouted.

"Have you checked under his bed?" Iruka sighed. The kids blinked and looked at each other with blank looks.

"Did you?"

"No, did you?"

"No… Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka watched them race off at top speed towards Udon's house. Iruka reached his house and pulled his key out, he unlocked the door and slipped inside.

* * *

"Tadaima," Iruka called but he received no answer and it shocked him. He was so used to the castle being filled with noise and life and laughter. He dropped both bags to the floor and reached out for the red fabric on the peg.

"Uncle's scarf. I must have forgotten to put it on," Iruka murmured. The soft scarlet material glided over his fingers and Iruka brought the clothing to his nose, it still smelled like his uncle's calming scent.

"**So Iruka-kun do you still have my scarf?"**

"**I wear it every time I go out,"**

"**Really? That's….."**

"**Oh uncle don't cry, people are staring at us,"**

"**Sorry but that's so cute Iruka-kun. I'm going to give Hoshi a scarf,"**

"**Hoshi-chan would rather get some colouring pencils instead of accessories,"**

"**What if I can invent tiny scarves for the top of his pencils?"**

"…**. I forgot how eccentric you are," **

Iruka slid down the wall and kicked both of his shoes off, he pulled his hair free from his tie and threw it across the small cloak room.

"I wonder if he's angry at me for not saying goodbye?" Iruka asked the scarf.

"No, he'll understand that I had to stop Kyuubi from hurting anyone else…. I hope," Iruka conversed. He blinked a few times and stood up with the bags in hand.

"Now I'm talking to myself, it's strange because usually I have baka prince behind me. He wouldn't leave me in peace so it didn't seem weird…." Iruka continued. He walked into the kitchen and unpacked the bags quickly, he just wanted to relax and read a book to forget about poor Oshieru and this world's homophobic ways.

_**Knock Knock**_

Iruka rushed to the door secretly hoping Kakashi was here and that he'd just missed seeing him. He threw the door open and the busty elder stood there with a sad look, Iruka's feelings had obviously reflected on his face.

"Tsunade-hime. Shall I make us some tea? Please go through to the main room, I'll serve," Iruka said politely, it was de ja vu to the night before he left. The pair sat down at the living room table with steaming cups of tea in front of them.

"As much as I enjoy your company Tsunade-hime…. Is there a reason for your visit?" Iruka smiled.

"You make a wonderful cup of tea Iruka-san," the woman replied. Iruka was suspicious but said nothing.

"Feel free to add sake to it if that's what you wish Tsunade-hime," Iruka said knowingly. But she pushed the tea aside and pulled out a familiar blue bundle. She opened the shawl up, a stack of orange backed cards were piled neatly in the middle.

"Shall we read your cards Iruka-san?" Tsunade said seriously, her voice had a sharp edge to it.

"Why not?" Iruka smiled. He slowly extended his hand and placed it atop the deck, Tsunade felt confused brown eyes on her.

"What do I do?" Iruka blushed and the woman laughed heartily.

"Pick them up, shuffle them and pick 6 cards out. Then line them up in two lines," Tsunade said clearly. Iruka gulped and started to shuffle the cards, Tsunade watched him like a cat would watch a canary. Iruka finally chose 6 cards and lined them up appropriately.

"I'm only doing a simple spread. The first two cards are the past cards, the next two are the present and that last ones…." She trailed off and waited for Iruka to fill in the blanks.

"The future," Iruka whispered.

"Correct, let's take a look," She turned the first two over and studied them carefully. The first card was a strange looking wheel or compass that was surrounded by fluffy white clouds.

"That's the wheel of fortune but it's in the reverse position so it's normal traits are reversed," Tsunade explained.

"What are their meanings now?"

"It's from the Major Arcana but I won't bother explaining that part to you. The Wheel of Fortune in reverse: Failure, Bad luck , interference from outside influences, bad fate, unexpected events. I think we can guess what that's referring to," Tsunade placed her hand on Iruka's and squeezed comfortingly.

"But that's in the past section, the other card is…." Tsunade stopped and watched Iruka's attention shift to the next card. It was a picture of a throne where a dark figure held a shining goblet.

"Ahh you got a person, these are about specific people in your life and Oh! It's in reverse too how very strange," Tsunade noted. Iruka glared at the card, it exuded a dark aura.

"The King of Cups in reverse: A powerful man who is crafty, a double crosser and violent. Likes scandal," Tsunade recalled.

"Kyuubi," Iruka said with no hesitation. The card had to be about the monster.

"Hm I think so too. Now onto the present," Tsunade clapped her hands happily as Iruka turned the 3rd card over. It had a dark background with 4 swords pointing to each other, lighting swirled around them and Iruka snorted.

'Just liked Chidori,' He thought fondly.

"The Four of Swords but it's upright this time," Tsunade bit her lip as she tried to remember the exact summary.

"It doesn't look friendly," Iruka said dryly.

"You'd be surprised with Tarot cards, some of the nicest ones display evil intent and some of the darkest ones display happiness. The Four of Swords: Rest after strife, a retreat and a change back to the 'active life'. The cards are being quite straight forward today, if only they were always so easy to read," Tsunade said to the cards and Iruka could have sworn he saw them quiver.

* * *

The next orange card was turned over and Iruka frowned, it was another card of cups and Iruka disliked them. It was a lighter card with 5 cups lined up along a riverbank.

"Don't hate the cups they represent love, happiness, beauty and fertility and also their opposites. The five…. Of cups…." Tsunade stopped and started straightening up the cards in an attempt to distract the teacher. She sipped loudly at her tea while Iruka glared.

"Be honest with me. There is no point in lying about something, there is no guarantee that these have or will happen. It's just some fun," Iruka smiled.

"Five of Cups in upright: Sorrow, regret and loss of a loved one," She gritted out. Iruka tensed and tried to force himself to relax for Tsunade's sake.

"Well yeah… I do miss everyone at the castle, they were all special to me," Iruka grinned.

'Some more then others,' His subconscious jibed.

"You're regret won't last forever Iruka but if it ever starts getting in the way. If you start thinking more about the other place then here…. You know what you have to do," She said.

"I know. If I ever find myself struggling I'll take the potion," Iruka vowed. She suddenly brightened up and smiled widely at the younger man.

"Next two cards please~," She sang. Iruka turned them over and looked them over, silently judging their appearances. The left one was another cup card but it was light and sweet, it showed a family staring up at a rainbow of 10 cups.

"That's a wonderful card Iruka-san! One of the best in my opinion, especially for a future card," Tsunade cheered. She silently thanked the gods for their decisions.

"Ten of Cups in Upright: True friendships, a happy family life and lasting happiness," She said dreamily. Iruka picked up his tea and took a gulp, he held the cup high to hide his smile.

'That sounds wonderful if it's true,' He thought happily. His eyes were drawn to the other card and it dampened his spirits. It was the silhouette of three people, one stood in the middle with some kind of tome while the others shadows were easier to make out. A slender woman in a wedding dress and veil and a man in formal dress.

"The lovers," Iruka whispered.

"I didn't know you knew about Tarot?" Tsunade gasped and Iruka shook his head slowly.

"I don't it's just…." Iruka grimaced at the picture "Obvious,".

"The lovers in upright: Love, honour, trust, harmony, optimism, a meaningful relationship, a new beginning of romance," She said proudly.

'New love…. But….. Do I want it?' Iruka thought seriously. He knew he should be jumping for joy at the idea of a happily ever after but all he could think about was an unmasked Kakashi smiling at him.

'Why? Why am I thinking of him?'

**I love you Iruka**

'It's because he said that. I wish he hadn't said that, I wish he's just left me to think he was just playing because if he meant it…. I don't know,' Iruka scratched his scar. The Prince's confession had turned Iruka's mind upside down and brought those un-nameable feelings back with a vengeance. He would never know if Kakashi meant them or if the prince just wanted some dramatic last words.

The cards were put back on the pile and the cards wrapped in the blue shawl.

"Well that went well and your tea was as delicious as always Iruka-san," Tsunade praised.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was scared of before. I wonder what the cards would have said a month ago," Iruka smiled but Tsunade's face was stony.

"There is no point thinking about 'What ifs' you can't change the past so there is no point letting it interrupt your future," She said and Iruka knew she was talking about more then the cards.

"Hai," Iruka said.

"I'll let myself out, tomorrow let's go shopping for sake! It's a great way to spend your last day off before going back to those brats!" She grinned. Iruka laughed and nodded politely.

"Okay bring Jiraiya-san too, it'll stop him peeking at those poor girls in the bathhouse," Iruka added, he could hear Tsunade's rumbling laugh as she left the house.

* * *

"Kakashi, Kakashi wake up," A garbled voice said. The prince could feel his heart beating painfully and his head felt like it had been smashed into a million pieces.

"Kakashi please!" That warped voice resembled his mother's usually happy tones. This new information encouraged him to force his eyes open and Obito gasped in shock. People were crowded around the bed, Sakumo and Obito stood to his left while a doctor and provocative nurse attended to him on his right. Usually Kakashi would have been happy at having such attention lavished on him, especially by such a cute uke but something nagged at the back of his broken skull.

"Kakashi are you feeling okay? Do you remember us?" Obito pleaded. Kakashi looked at his mother and chuckled, he knocked against the raven's head with a childish tone.

"Of course I remember you. I could hardly forget," Kakashi yawned. All the playfulness was lost when tears streamed down Obito's goggle-less cheeks.

"Mother?" Kakashi soothed.

"The doctor said you could have had memory loss but you're okay… oh thank god," Obito whispered the last bit to himself. Kakashi looked up at his father for confirmation and Sakumo nodded.

"Can't leave you alone for 5 minutes without you breaking your skull and I thought you had a thick head," Sakumo teased.

"Hey! I was busy pro…." Kakashi stopped and the kings shared a worried look.

"Where is he?" Kakashi demanded.

"Where's who Kakashi?" The kings said together.

"Iruka? Where is he? I just….. Kyuubi… Kyuubi didn't kill him did he?" Kakashi panicked, the heart monitor's beeping sped up drastically and the doctor had to inject something to calm him down.

"Kyuubi is dead but Iruka-sensei is alive," Obito said vaguely. Kakashi slumped back against his pillows with a roguish grin.

"Can I see him?" Kakashi said, his blue eye shone with love and relief.

"N-no," Obito squeaked and Kakashi froze.

"No? Why not?" Kakashi asked. The doctor cleared his throat and he and the nurse escaped the room quickly.

"Iruka-sensei is alive Kakashi but…. He's gone," Sakumo said.

"Gone?" Kakashi's face creased in confusion, he didn't understand.

"Through the mirror," Obito finished.

"But… just get the professor to bring him back," Kakashi's voice grew louder.

"We can't. Iruka-sensei smashed the mirror,"

"…."

"He went back to his world and smashed the mirror. The portal to his world is gone,"

"…"

"No one knows why he left, Hiruzen-sama was the only one with him and he said Iruka-sensei just felt like he couldn't stay here. He'd finished his bet and he wanted to go home," Obito played with his hair nervously.

"….."

"Kakashi?"

The prince just stared helplessly at the wall, his eyes broken and lost. He didn't care who saw his pain, he didn't care if someone walked into the room and saw him without his mask.

All he knew was Iruka had left him willingly.

* * *

The next night

Lee and Shikamaru walked along the regal hallway, they both wore elegant kimonos and Lee cared a tray of warm food.

"Do you think he'll attend?" Lee asked and Shikamaru shook his head.

"If you were him would you?" Shikamaru posed and Lee laughed.

"No, I would do the exact same thing," Lee admitted. They reached the Prince's bedchambers and Shikamaru knocked clearly, there was no reaction but both men knew the prince was inside. Shikamaru opened the door and they Lee walked in, he set the tray down on a bedside table and turned to address Kakashi. The prince had isolated himself to his room for the last 2 days and had minimal contact with people.

The silver haired man was dressed in violet pyjamas that only made his skin look paler, he was perched on the window sill with his arm resting on his bent knee while the other arm and leg hung limply at his side.

"Prince Kakashi are you coming to the festival to celebrate Kyuubi's death?" Lee asked cheerfully.

"…"

"Okay, your kimono is in the wardrobe if you change your mind," Lee said sympathetically. The teenagers left the room and the silent prince alone, Kakashi watched his subjects gather on the streets and flock towards the town center. Fireworks burst in the sky, showering twinkling sparkles everywhere, people oohed and ahhed over them but Kakashi didn't utter a word.

'Iruka would have liked this,' Kakashi brooded. He could imagine the cute brunette dressed up in a kimono like the one Kakashi had dressed him in. He could see the scarred face light up with joy and amazement, the mouth open in awe and the eyes filled with happiness. Kakashi blinked and realised he was alone again.

Well almost alone. A shadow appeared beside him and he turned his head curiously, it was one of the few people he did want to talk to. The old man looked up at the fireworks with a small smile.

"Hiruzen-sama," Kakashi's voice was flat but still showed a sprinkle of respect.

"Prince Kakashi, how is your head?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Fine,"

"How is your heart?"

"What heart?"

"You're being a bit dramatic,"

"Did he talk about me?"

"Iruka-sensei? He was always talking about you Prince Kakashi," Hiruzen deliberately mistook the point. A sharingan eye turned on him menacingly.

"That's not what I meant,"

"I know. He said he hoped you would recover soon, that he felt guilty that you got hurt protecting him," Hiruzen said.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked.

"He heard your deathbed confession,"

"Oh and?"

"He said he thought it was wrong. Said he couldn't love someone of the same gender and that he was sorry," Hiruzen lied.

"…. I see,"

"You mustn't blame the man, he's from a world where things aren't done that way. I doubt his mind could ever be changed," Hiruzen continued.

"I could never blame him," Kakashi's sorrowful voice said.

"He said he wanted you to find a wonderful uke, have a big family and rule the kingdom like the great king he knows you could be," Hiruzen said smoothly. The only sound heard was the sounds of fireworks crashing and banging and when they finally stopped the sounds of cheering echoed down the streets. There would be a small interval before the big fireworks started.

"I'm abdicating,"

"WHAT? No you aren't,"

"I am,"

"Why?"

"I won't rule without him by my side,"

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea,"

"But I want a dolphin not a fish," **(2)**

"Prince Kakashi you're being unreasonable. He'll never love you,"

"And he wants me to marry some uke and have a dozen brats and be a great king. He wants me to leave him alone and forget about him but as a wise Omocha once told me ' You can't always get what you want'," Kakashi growled.

Hiruzen sighed in defeat, Kakashi was tough and the Kages would have a hard time trying to control his path. The old man walked towards the door and opened it, he cast a look back at the prince who had returned to looking out the window.

"How do you know he isn't like all the others you have thrown aside? How do you know you'll stick with him if you ever get him? How do you know you won't change your mind once you've got what you want?" Hiruzen questioned. Kakashi looked at the old man in shock before his face dissolved into a soft loving smile.

"I know because I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life," Kakashi confessed. Hiruzen nodded, content with his answer and he left the prince in peace.

* * *

"Tadaima," A dull voice called unenthusiastically into the Umino house. Iruka slipped off his shoes and unwound the scarf from his neck, he hung it up and literally dragged his school bag down the hall.

He had thought his little 'angels' would take his attention away from Other Konoha but it failed miserably. Every word or action or voice or mannerism made his mind wander back to the last month. His class was getting away with things they normally wouldn't because of their distracted teacher. Even his fellow teachers had picked up on the unusual feeling that surrounded Iruka but he deflected their suspicions by saying it was a side effect of the flu. It shocked Iruka how good at lying he was getting.

Now in the safety of his home he would try to return back to normal. Wake up, get ready, go to school, come home to an empty house, read a book, have dinner, mark work and sleep. It was a pattern that he wasn't looking forward to getting back into.

'I hope they caught Kyuubi and punished him….. I wonder if Kakashi has woken up yet or if he ever will…. NO I can't think like that…. What was the last thing I said to him? I don't even remember?'

"**I'm really glad I met you,".**

Iruka's head snapped up with a soft smile, he was happy with what he had said. So many people had chosen meaningless words for the last things they say to a person but Iruka found these words were apt.

"After all it is the truth and yet it's a lie," Iruka muttered. He was happy to have met Kakashi but less happy to discover he had a small crush on the man. He was happy to have all the fun memories of them and he was less happy to have those memories haunting him, teasing him. Making him wonder what could have been.

'It's just a crush, you can't help having a small attraction to someone who you spent lots of time with…. He didn't mean it, he was delusional from that knock to the head,' Iruka laughed mentally.

Suddenly the potion didn't seem like a bad idea…..

'I didn't just think that. I refuse to take such a big step, I can live with these memories the good and the bad,' Iruka thought with a determined smile. The taste of salt reached his lips and he noticed he was crying.

"Why am I….. I ….. Can live with it. I can live knowing I won't see them all again. I can live knowing he doesn't have a clue who I am…. I can live knowing he's probably fallen for another uke…. Who doesn't throw beanbags at him or call him a pervert…. I can…." Iruka dissolved into heart wrenching sobs and he clung to himself tightly.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about the other world, he spent more time thinking about Other Konoha then the world he was in and it scared him.

"I don't have a right to be sad. I destroyed the mirror, I sealed my fate," Iruka stood up and walked into the hallway, his feet moved on their own as they pulled him towards the empty wall.

He place his left palm against the wall and fisted the other in his shirt over his heart. His long hair fell in his face but he didn't bother to move it.

"Uncle I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry but….." Iruka breathed deeply.

"I can't do this. These memories are tearing me apart…. I don't want to forget but I don't want to remember," Iruka cried.

"I don't want to forget your wacky ways or Naruto's heart warming smile or Kakashi's…." Iruka stopped and laughed.

"I don't want to forget anything about Kakashi even his flaws," Iruka confessed.

"I can't live my life if I hold onto these things. It'll drive me mad," Iruka pulled his hand away and looked at the wall with a melancholy smile.

* * *

He walked away quickly and didn't look back, he knew he would change his mind if he did. He walked into the living room and over to a cabinet, on the shelf stood the glass bottle with the gooey purple liquid. He brought it over to the table and sat it down. He watched the bottle for a few minutes as he gathered his courage.

"It was the greatest month of my life," Iruka told his living room.

"**It was the most memorable month of my life," Kakashi told his bedroom.**

"But all good things come to an end eventually," Iruka scratched his scar.

"**Why did it have to end?" Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. **

"I'm sorry that it had to end this way," Iruka wiped away some fresh tears as he reached for the bottle.

"**I'm sorry that I can't obey your wishes," Kakashi continued, his warm breath fogged up the window and he drew a heart in it. **

"I wish you could see it from my point of view," Iruka uncorked the vial of blood and swirled the contents around.

"**I wish you could see it from my point of view," Kakashi smeared the picture and looked out at the various men lighting the big fireworks.**

"I have to live," Iruka lifted the glass to his lips.

"**I can't live without you," Kakashi could hear the people outside counting down.**

"I'll miss you Kakashi," The hand holding the bottle trembled.

"**I'll find you Iruka," The first firework went off and illuminated the sky with colour.**

"But I have to let you go," Tears fell slowly.

"**And I won't let you go this time," Kakashi smiled slowly. **

"Because…."

"**Because…."**

"I love you,"

"**I love you,"**

"I think I always have," Iruka opened his mouth wide.

"**And I always will," Kakashi placed his hand over his heart. **

"Forget about me my love," He tilted the bottle up.

"**Wait for me my love," Kakashi's heart clenched painfully.**

* * *

**(1) In the anime Kushina was pregnant with Naruto for 10 months so I'm going with that timeline for the Uzumakis.**

**(2) I actually cried when I wrote the dolphin line, does that make me sappy?** Charlotte: Yes** Jenny: ... Ahh well lol**

**Charlotte: Drama dum dum duuuum So what did you think? The next chapter will be the last and things will pick up. **

Jenny: Chaz-cat can we take a break? I still need to work on my xmas story **pouts**

Charlotte: You haven't finished that yet? Ohohohohoho

Jenny: You haven't even started yours yet.

Charlotte: ... It's all up here **Taps head**

Jenny: Thanks for all the reviews guys and keep them coming in. I added in the last little bit where they were speaking at the same time for Chaz-cat because I know how romantic she finds them. Speaking in unison even when they're worlds apart.

Charlotte: For me? :'( Yours soooo sweet, where did I put that glue dissolving solvent?

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Charlotte: Okay Last chapter and it's a bit rushed because I'm finally writing my christmas story down and it'll be posted before the end of Christmas day promise. I've had so much to do it's not even funny.

Jenny: Yeah Chaz-cat had to go for an Elfhsnjgjkgk

Charlotte: And Electroencephalogram Yami and it was so much fun... not.

Jenny: That's what I said.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto etc etc etc etc It has lots of twists in this chapter so don't stop reading until the end, it will not be how you expect... but it will be Kaka/Iru eventually.

* * *

**6 Months Later.**

"Tadaima," Iruka callled, he set his school bag down by the front door and started to unwrap the scarlet scarf.

"Okaerinasai," A feminine voice replied. A woman walked into the hallway with a wooden spoon in her hand, she wore a pastel pink jumper and a black skirt and a white frilly apron. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Ino-san," Iruka greeted.

"Iruka we're getting married in 2 months so stop with the honorific," The blonde scolded, she waved her spoon about in warning.

"Sorry Ino-sa….. I mean Ino," Iruka smiled warmly. Her blue eyes locked onto the scarf and she laughed.

"You're still wearing that old scarf? It's May Iruka, what about that nice powder blue scarf I gave you?" Ino pouted.

"Sorry old habits die hard and I like my red scarf," Iruka grinned. Ino blushed and shook her head playfully, she didn't know how she would survive having a husband that was almost as cute as she was.

"You should have just taken a day off, I've made your favourites and look look!" She latched onto his hand and pulled him up the hallway. Iruka laughed at the young woman's energy.

The Elders were forcing him to marry and he knew he could do worse then Ino, she was a loud person with a loving heart and sometimes selfish but Iruka knew everyone had flaws.

'I feel like I've betrayed myself, I always said I wouldn't marry someone I didn't love but it's not like I have a choice,' Iruka thought. Ino stopped pulling and Iruka looked up, his eyes widened.

A painting of Mount Fuji was hung on the normally blank wall, to Iruka it felt wrong but he wouldn't put Ino down.

"It looks great Ino-san," Iruka praised.

"Iruka!" Ino laughed.

"Sorry. It's great Ino," Iruka corrected himself. Iruka lifted his thumb up and stuck his tongue out in a comical fashion.

"I don't know why you never put anything there, it just looked so…. Empty," Ino said sympathetically.

"I don't know either. It just never crossed my mind," Iruka said.

"Come on it's dinner time," Ino smiled, she stopped suddenly "Oh and Iruka?". She leaned in and pecked Iruka's cheek sweetly.

"Happy birthday," Ino sang. She skipped of to the kitchen and Iruka beamed happily after her.

"Thank you Ino-san," Iruka called after her.

"Iruka!" Came the angry voice from the kitchen.

* * *

Tsunade downed her sake with experienced skill, Jiraiya was out doing 'research' and she had to stay home. She didn't mind too much since she knew Ino was coming over to discuss wedding plans, the young blonde would appear with her arms filled with bridal magazines as per usual. She couldn't help thinking that the girl was even more naive then Iruka or she was just a true blonde.

"**So have you decided on a dress yet?" Tsunade asked politely.**

"**Not yet, Iruka is so indecisive that I could probably walk down the aisle in a bin bag and he would think I was beautiful. He's too kind to me," Ino sighed. **

"**Yes Iruka-san is a genuinely compassionate person and unfortunately he is a dying breed in this world," Tsunade said dreamily, Ino looked confused but shrugged the strange statement off. **

"**So how are things between you two? You know…. Affection and etceteras," Tsunade nudged the teenager. Ino blushed and looked away with a tired sigh.**

"**Nothing. Iruka is such a gentleman, he says he wants to wait till after we're married. He's old fashioned but I know he would never take advantage of me like some others," Ino's tone was sharp. Her ex-boyfriend Chouji was unreliable and always but his job at the bakery before her, she didn't want a boyfriend who didn't pay her any attention. She was a beautiful 19 year old woman who could get anyone, she jumped at the chance to be married to Iruka. Her father was one of the elders of their village and one word from him and the deal was sealed. Iruka was reliable and caring and just a teacher so he would have plenty of time for her and he had good skills with kids.**

"**Hm that's so like Iruka, so moral and fair," Tsunade said quietly. She had suspected that the potion wouldn't erase everything, subconsciously he still didn't seek the touch of a woman. **

'**At least he's moving on,' Tsunade told herself.**

Tsunade poured herself some more sake, she could never have dreamed how well Iruka adjusted back to his life after he took the potion. She thought there would be a struggle but Iruka was compliant to a new life. He couldn't remember the old one he could have had with the playboy prince.

**Tsunade and Jiraiya had been knocking on the front door for a long time, her heart feared that Iruka was in trouble. He had only just returned and she knew the memories were plaguing him. Jiraiya rattled the front door and found it locked, he glanced around suspiciously and then sent a pulse of chakra into the door. Tsunade glared at him, there was no fog so they didn't have as much cover. It slid open easily and they rushed inside, terrified that Iruka had done something stupid. **

**On the living room floor lay an unconscious Iruka, still dressed in his work wear with his long hair fanned out around him. **

"**Iruka! Are you okay? Iruka!" Tsunade panicked. She kneeled down beside him and checked his pulse, it was still strong and his breathing seemed undisturbed. **

"**He seems okay but I don't know wh…." Tsunade stopped, her eyes fell on Iruka's open hand. Jiraiya frowned and he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.**

"**Hime are you okay?" He asked. **

"**Look at his hand Jiraiya," Tsunade said clearly, the guardian looked at Iruka's palm and his face grew grave. In Iruka's hand was a empty glass vial with a few small droplets of purple clinging to the rim. Tsunade plucked it from his hand and held it up to the light.**

"**He drank it. He drank it!" Tsunade squealed. She wasn't sure if it was in happiness or anger. She didn't want to manipulate Iruka, she was outnumbered by the other kages but she was relieved that it had all ended well.**

"**He has chosen his path," Jiraiya said seriously. They watched the brunette fondly, he was like a son to them and they were glad he would finally be happy.**

"**Come on! Get him into bed and I'll get rid of the bottle, he has to believe he has had flu for the past month and that's the reason he can't remember it," Tsunade clapped her hands.**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade brought the sake cup to her lips and was about to drink it when she heard a thump. She slammed the cup down on the table with a scowl, she didn't like getting interrupted while she drank and she wasn't expecting Ino for another 10 minutes.

There were a few consecutive thumps but they didn't sound like knocking, more like someone trying to escape a cloth prison. Amber eyes snapped to a nearby shelf, a blue package jittered and the thumps grew more urgent.

"I'm drinking," Tsunade threatened but the thumps continued. It leapt across the room and landed on the table in front of the Kage knocking over her cup. Tsunade glared demonically down at the bundle but it didn't react.

"This better be important," She snapped. She pulled the knot apart and spread the material out. The top three cards on the pile had been turned over so their pictures were face up.

"How curious," Tsunade commented, she reached a hand out and felt something cold brush her ankle. She took a deep breath and looked to her side.

"Tonton! You scared me half to death! What kind of Familiar does that?" She scolded the pig. Tonton squealed and backed away, Tsunade rolled her eyes and got a sappy look on her face.

"It's okay, I'm busy right now with something I think is important. Let's play later," Tsunade scratched the pig between it's ears. TonTon squealed happily and galloped out the room. Tsunade shook her head and inhaled deeply, the serious and mysterious atmosphere returned. She picked up the top three cards and spread them out.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Tsunade sang childishly.

"The High Priestess what do you stand for Oh wise one? Wisdom, learning, intuition, virtue, purity, lack of patience, a teacher…." Tsunade listed. A cat like smile appeared on her unusually young face.

"Iruka? What could be happening?" She asked herself. It was one of her guilty secrets, she enjoyed voicing her thoughts aloud and talking to herself. It helped her get things in perspective, Jiraiya would laugh his head off if he ever found out.

"The Sun card, how appropriate. Satisfaction, love, joy, an engagement or a happy wedding," Tsunade cooed.

"But what are you doing here Emperor? A capable person, leadership, wealth, confidence, a father/brother/husband card," Tsunade clicked her teeth and she tapped the card.

"Am I being warned to stop the emperor?….. Or am I meant to help him?" She asked. She packed all the cards away but left the three new cards out, she wrapped up the others and sat them back on their shelf.

* * *

"Iruka? Iruka?" Ino waved a hand in front of Iruka's face.

"Huh? Sorry Ino I was daydreaming," Iruka smiled. She picked up the empty dishes and took them over to the sink.

"I noticed," She grinned. She looked up and out of the window over the wink but she couldn't see anything.

"Iruka? Look at this fog? That wasn't there before, this freak weather is really weird. My cousin said it snowed in August where she lives. But this fog looks really thick, I might have to borrow your blue scarf when I go see Tsunade-hime," Ino conversed. Iruka's eyes were drawn to the pure white window, he couldn't remember a time when it was so foggy.

"It hasn't been this foggy since before I had the flu," Iruka remembered.

"Aww I wish I was there. I could have practised my nursing skills but Tsunade-hime did a good job. People can die of flu you know," Ino said.

"I thought I was meant to come to Tsunade-hime's with you?" Iruka scratched his scar.

"Yeah but you hate those wedding planning meetings and it's your birthday so I'll let you miss this one," She winked.

"Aww you spoil me Ino," Iruka smiled.

"Don't I? I just need to get a few things ready, get changed and I'll be off," She said. Iruka stood up and undid his hair, he walked over to Ino and hugged her from behind.

"Thanks for dinner Ino, it was delicious," Iruka complimented, the woman blushed lightly and nodded.

"It's fine Iruka. What are you going to do with your free time while I'm gone?" She asked.

"Probably do some marking,"

"Bo~ring! Remind me to take you clubbing some time and don't even start with that 'I'm too old' stuff. You're 24 and smokin' hot," Ino said. Iruka blushed and scratched his scar shyly.

"Thanks Ino but I'll stick to my piles of paperwork and my favourite red pen," Iruka said walking into his study.

* * *

The elder opened her front door and a wave of cold air hit her, the fog wasn't just dense it was freezing as well. She slipped on her shoes and walked into the blanket of white, she put her faith in her other Kages and Guardians to watch over her when she couldn't see. She walked in the direction of Iruka's house, her eyes squinting to make out figures of trees and houses. She hadn't walked more then 30 steps when she bumped into a tall figure.

"Sorry," Tsunade apologised. She took in every detail of the man in front of her, she knew every person in Konoha but she had never seen the strange man before. He wore comfy black trainers and simple blue jeans that accentuated his long legs. Tsunade's gaze crawled slowly up the man, something deep down told her to be wary. He didn't wear a scarf or jacket, he wore a black turtleneck jumper with the collar rolled right up to cover half of the man's face. A serious blue eye stared at the blonde and Tsunade could just make out the scar over his other eye. His hair was a light silver and slightly limp from the moisture in the air.

"Tsunade-hime," Kakashi greeted.

"Prince Kakashi. What the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade growled.

"You already know why. I know the truth," Kakashi said.

"The truth? And what might that be?" Tsunade played dumb.

"You forced him to leave, you played on his kind nature and forced him to return. I don't know why did you did it…. Whether your motives were selfless or selfish…But I'm telling him the truth and I'm taking him back to the castle," Kakashi said sharply. Tsunade had forgotten the temperature around her as her face heated up in anger.

"Selfless! I only want him to be happy,"

"And he couldn't have been happy with me?"

"No, the few times he called me through the mirror…. I've never seen him or heard him so happy since before Kyuubi attacked. I was outvoted, Iruka had to return home. It was the best for both of you," Tsunade reasoned but Kakashi shook his head.

"I already know you care about Iruka but to be perfectly honest," Kakashi looked at the house in front of him "It's not you I want to talk to,". Kakashi stepped forward but Tsunade grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You can't! You'll ruin everything," Tsunade panicked.

"You ruined everything! When you stole him away from me," Kakashi retaliated.

"…. He's in there with his fiancee, they're getting married in 2 months. Are you going to be selfish? Selfish enough to break apart what they have?" Tsunade clenched her fists at her side. She wanted to punch the man into oblivion but then the mission would have failed.

"Yes. I am selfish. I'm a selfish, vain, lying, lazy, spoilt prince but since I met Iruka…. Take my crown, take my life but I won't let you take Iruka," Kakashi declared. The woman could see the mix of determination and desperation in the prince's eye.

"His fiancee is leaving for my house soon, if you're going to see him it has to be then," Tsunade gave in.

"Keep her busy," Kakashi ordered. Tsunade glared angrily at the tall man and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll do whatever I please. I'm going to keep my ear out for the doctor and a policeman to turn up and drag you away. What are you going to say? 'Oh hey Iruka by the way you came through a magical mirror into a world where only men exist, your dead uncle is alive and has a family and I'm a prince and I want to be with you'," Tsunade mocked.

"I don't see why not. He has to know the truth,"

"He can't handle the truth,"

"He's strong and deep down…. Even if he doesn't remember me, he deserves to know about the professor," Kakashi said. Tsunade studied the prince carefully before nodding, she opened her mouth to talk but they were interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"I'm leaving for Tsunade-hime's now," Ino shouted into the house. Iruka scrambled out the bathroom, he had gone for a bath and lost track of time. He dried himself and slipped into a blue yukata, Tsunade and Jiraiya had given it to him as a birthday gift. When Ino saw the outfit she giggled with glee and started mumbling something about how hot Iruka would look in it. Iruka peeked his head out of the door and saw Ino waiting for a response.

"Okay, see you soon Ino-san," Iruka smiled. The blonde puffed out her cheeks and put both hands on her thin hips.

"Iruka! Stop with the 'san'," She giggled. She blew him a kiss, picked up some bridal magazines and shut the door behind her. The teenager skipped happily through the fog towards Tsunade's house completely unaware that she was being watched.

"I'll go meet her but I can't guarantee anything Heika. If Iruka-san doesn't want to remember then you can't make him, if he says no…" Tsunade trailed off ominously.

"I would never force Iruka," Kakashi reassured. Tsunade nodded stiffly and turned around, she walked towards her house and tried to intercept Ino. She didn't know what would happen when Kakashi eventually gathered the courage to knock on Iruka's door but she hoped the mission would have it's optimal outcome.

* * *

Iruka secured the red obi around his waist a few times with a huff, it was much easier to tie with two people instead of one. He managed to tie it rather sloppily at the small of his back. Even if it was a pain to get on alone, Iruka loved the yukata. It was made of pure silk in a beautiful royal blue colour with golden patterns along the bottom. Iruka had tried to give it back to the elders but they wouldn't hear of it.

"_This is a very special gift and I want you to treasure it," Tsunade had said with an almost sad tone._

**Knock Knock**

'I wonder what she's forgot this time,' Iruka shook his head. He walked gracefully (as he could in the kimono) into the hallway and towards the front door. Butterflies formed in his stomach as the sturdy wooden door got closer and closer.

'What's the matter with me?' Iruka asked himself. Iruka pushed the feeling away and placed his hands on the doorhandle, he took a breath and smiled as he opened the door. The smile disappeared and a confused frown replaced it when he discovered it wasn't his fiancee at the door.

"Iruka," Kakashi breathed. It was a great feeling to see the teacher again after so long but he never expected to see him wearing that kimono. The same kimono Kakashi had dressed him in on the first day he had brought the brunette to Konoha. It was so overwhelming to see all these things, that he didn't bother to question how Iruka had the kimono.

"Wh….?" Kakashi placed a hand over Iruka's mouth to silence him.

'Please don't ask me who I am, let me pretend that you know me, love me,' Kakashi begged in his head. Kakashi walked Iruka backwards so he could shut and lock the front door behind him. Keeping his hand across Iruka's mouth Kakashi lifted up his other hand to caress the long hair. Iruka's eyes were wide in shock, his arms hung limply at his side and trembled occasionally.

"Don't be scared. I know this will sound completely insane but you have to listen to me. There was a mirror that was a portal to another world, I'm from that world. I'm prince of that world and you were there from October 1st to October 31st. You're uncle Mashimizu is there with his husband and his son, he's alive. I know what Kyuubi did…. How could I know unless you told me?" Kakashi raved. Iruka wiggled out of Kakashi's grip and withdrew slowly.

"Listen to me Iruka, you went there and studied all the strange things about my world. It was your research that helped me find you, helped me find the truth. Iruka we were in the castle and Kyuubi came and they forced you to leave me. You don't remember because you took a potion, Iruka try to remember," Kakashi pleaded. Iruka continued to back away from the prince until he could gather himself.

"But… that's…. How…." Iruka babbled.

"We were together Iruka," Iruka stopped freaking out and stared at the silver haired man. Kakashi pulled down his collar so Iruka could see his face, hoping it would trigger a memory.

"No…. We should have been together. The Kages, these celestial beings decided to split us apart but I won't let them…" Kakashi persisted. Iruka took a deep breath and turned on his heel, he ran down the hallway and Kakashi followed after him.

'I don't blame him for running, there is no way I could have told the truth without sounding like a nutcase,' Kakashi thought as he followed Iruka through the house. The brunette turned into the kitchen and started rooting through the cupboards and drawers. Kakashi leaned against the doorframe and sighed sadly.

'For a kunai no doubt,' Kakashi thought darkly. Part of him wanted to just leave and let Iruka get on with his life but his heart shot down that idea quickly.

"Try to remember Iruka," Kakashi said. Iruka's hand encircled what he was looking for and he held it tightly, getting ready to throw it at the prince.

"Remember? Remember? I can't remember what I didn't forget!" Iruka shouted. Kakashi looked at the heaving brunette, he was trying to calm his racing heart and the prince tried to figure out what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi implored.

"**A dolphin never forgets**," Iruka whispered. Kakashi's breath hitched at the familiar words, Iruka threw something over his shoulder and Kakashi caught it easily. Kakashi looked down at the short fat bottle full of dark purple black liquid.

'This is the blood,' Kakashi thought.

"I didn't want to forget…." Iruka's voice faltered. Iruka turned around and leaned back against the counter, tears filled his eyes. Kakashi felt like he was nailed to the ground, waiting in burning anticipation.

"I didn't want to forget you Kakashi," Iruka confessed.

* * *

Hands, lips, tongues, warmth, need,

The only thing wrong with the intense make out session Iruka was in was that his tailbone was being pressed uncomfortably against the kitchen counter. Iruka disentangled his fingers from Kakashi's hair and slid them down to his strong shoulders, he used his last bit of strength to push the prince away.

"D-don't…. We need t-to..._hah_…._hah_…. Talk," Iruka panted and Kakashi pressed his forehead against the brunette's.

"You want...t-to talk?" Kakashi asked incredulously and Iruka whined.

"Of course I don't want to talk but we _need_ to," Iruka composed himself.

'Don't stop, a few more kisses and we can change his mind,' Kakashi's inner pervert said.

'Nope Iruka wants to talk and after 6 months without him I'm willing to listen,' Kakashi thought seriously. He kissed Iruka chastely a few times and kneaded the soft skin of the tanned thigh before letting his hands drop.

"Do you want some tea?" Iruka asked politely and Kakashi sighed.

"You know what I want," Kakashi purred, Iruka blushed scarlet and cleared his throat.

"Pervert, you don't change. I meant do you want something to drink…. Wait…. Shut up I didn't mean it like that," Iruka said but Kakashi still grinned.

"I'm fine without tea, let's talk," Kakashi smiled. The couple sat opposite each other at the table in the living room and Iruka tried to think where to begin.

"How the hell did you get here? I broke the mirror," Iruka said.

"I woke up and wasn't functioning well at all. I couldn't believe that you would just leave, Hiruzen-sama just said you felt it was a good time to make an exit," Kakashi laughed. Wide brown eyes stared in horror at the prince.

"He said what? But I didn't have a choice I…" Iruka hyperventilated but Kakashi's hand caressed his calmly.

"I know. I didn't believe him so I went over all your research, took me months. I used your work as a building block, I studied in the library and found some extensive information on portals and the Kages. I confronted Hiruzen-sama and he admitted that he lied," Kakashi said.

"Did he say why?" Iruka checked. He had liked the guardian and to hear what the man had been saying… really hurt.

"No but he helped me. My research led me on a quest, I eventually found a portal to another dimension. Then I had to find the next portal in that dimension and so on. I had to go through 3 different dimensions to get here and one of them was a cannibal universe. If I didn't have Hiruzen's seal with me then I might have been in trouble," Kakashi pulled out a small amulet and set it down on the table. It was a small square of bronze in a celtic design that gave off a white glow.

"Wow you'll have to tell me about that," Iruka grinned.

"I'll tell you when we get back to Konoha," Kakashi said. Iruka fiddled with his thumbs anxiously and Kakashi watched him.

"I don't know if…. I just don't know," Iruka scratched his scar.

"You don't know what Iruka?" Kakashi probed.

"I want to go back with you but… Ino-san. She's a nice girl and I don't want to hurt her," Iruka said softly. Kakashi ignored the jealousy that bubbled up in favor of affection, Iruka was just as caring as he had been 6 months ago.

"Do you love her?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Iruka replied with no hesitation.

"It's not fair on her, you should give her the chance to find someone who loves her as much as I love you. It's better to do this before the wedding," Kakashi said wisely. Iruka blushed at Kakashi's words and he intertwined their fingers.

* * *

"You're right. I'm glad you came to find me…. I was starting to lose hope," Iruka admitted.

"Why didn't you take the potion?"

"But I did… well I was going to. I thought through everything, Hiruzen-sama's strange behaviour and Tsunade-hime's desire for me to forget and I realised they wanted me to come home and forget so I transferred the blood into another bottle, smashed the original so it looked like it fell when I drank it and they believed I had forgotten," Iruka said. Kakashi blinked a few times before laughing.

"It took me months to figure it out but you got it instantly," Kakashi admired.

"So what's been going on in Konoha?" Iruka conversed. Part of him warned that Ino could come back at any moment but he didn't care, he was finally talking with Kakashi again.

"Ummm I haven't been there in a while but Neji had a little seme, Shouri," Kakashi saw Iruka's face light up in joy.

"Really? Aww," Iruka cooed.

"Sasuke is due in about 2 months," Kakashi said casually.

"He's…? Wow a lot of things have happened since I left," Iruka said. He stood up and walked through to the kitchen, everything was so overwhelming that he felt faint.

'Take a deep breath and calm down,' Iruka reminded himself. A pair of warm arms slipped around his waist from behind and his breathing evened out, he let his head drop back against Kakashi's shoulder.

"Are you okay Iruka?" Kakashi worried.

"Y-yeah… it's just…. It's a big shock…." Iruka stammered. Kakashi rested his head atop Iruka's and tightened his arms.

"Let's go home Iruka,"

"…. Yeah take me home Kakashi," Iruka snuggled into Kakashi's embrace with a fond smile.

* * *

Hilda scurried down the busy street, her beady eyes looking out for her best friend. She gave a toothless grin as she spotted Miriam sipping at a piping hot cup of tea. She entered the cafe and pointed to her friend, the waitress nodded and returned to serving others.

The taller woman slipped into the seat opposite Miriam with a excited look, Miriam looked up and set her tea down, she knew Hilda had big gossip.

"You remember Umino Iruka?" Hilda said and Miriam nodded.

"He's that poor boy who lost his family to that serial killer. Became a teacher didn't he? All the little ones loves him and he's getting married isn't he?" Miriam listed all her trivia.

"Yes he was getting married to Yamanaka Ino," Hilda said dramatically.

"Was?" Miriam fell for the bait and Hilda suddenly grew serious.

"There was a big fire at the Umino house last night and he died," Hilda said.

"He died? How?" Miriam asked.

"I'm not sure. Elder Tsunade handled the whole thing and she has dealt with the body," Hilda continued.

"Poor boy and it was such a beautiful house too. Was Yamanaka-san okay?"

"She was fine, she went around Elder Tsunade's to discuss wedding plans, she had a drink and was so intoxicated that she passed out. Ironically drink saved her life," Hilda sighed.

"I think it's a blessing in disguise for Iruka-san," Miriam said suddenly.

"How on earth is it a blessing?"

"He always had a sad look behind his eyes and he was always so isolated. Seeing his family die must have messed him up badly and now he can be with the ones he loves," Miriam said softly. Hilda considered this for a moment and the waitress placed her usual sweet tea in front of her.

"I agree. To Umino Iruka and his happiness, wherever he may be," Hilda toasted. Miriam lifted her own tea high.

"To Iruka," Miriam smiled.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: You did this all for him?" Iruka pointed to Kakashi. The 3 figures in the communication mirror drew back in fear at the brunette's rage.

"W-we didn't have a choice Iruka. In the Kage rule book, rule 7…."

"...is to maintain the important bloodlines and protect at least one of them," Kakashi finished. Iruka looked at Kakashi with an impressed look.

"It was one of the things I studied when I was trying to find you," Kakashi blushed beneath his mask.

"More then just a pretty face," Iruka winked at him and Kakashi smirked.

"You know it," Kakashi said.

"Ahem!" A collective cough came from the mirror and the men focussed back on the mirror.

"Sorry to interrupt on domestic bliss but you were the ones who wanted to know the truth," Tsunade laughed.

"Don't think you're off the hook for lying to me in the first place," Iruka warned. Tsunade pouted and jerked her thumb towards Jiraiya.

"You lied to us about the memory potion so we're even," Tsunade exclaimed.

"Hardly," Iruka whispered playfully.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Truth please,'" Iruka beamed innocently.

"Anyway Prince Kakashi had no intention of marrying or passing on his blood, he was irresponsible and unfit to be a king, lover or father. He refused to be with anyone and we had no idea why. Then Hiruzen noticed him sneaking away to the mirror every night and we discovered his… attraction to you and it was different to all his other whims. He genuinely wanted to be with you," Tsunade watched Iruka blush violently.

"We jumped on the opportunity and knew we had to get you two to meet. He hadn't anticipated Kyuubi or his plan but it did work in our favour," Jiraiya said.

"But if you wanted us to be together then why did you split us up?" Iruka asked.

"We had to be sure that you weren't just another fling to the prince and 'you don't know what you have until it's gone'. If Kakashi genuinely loved you then we knew he would find a way around the mirror," Hiruzen said.

"That's…. I don't know whether it's sweet or stupid. I've always loved Iruka," Kakashi said sternly.

"But Iruka didn't know his feelings for you, he only realised it after he was trapped on his side of the mirror," Tsunade said calmly. The prince turned to his lover and Iruka nodded.

"That right, I just thought it was an attraction or lust not… love," Iruka turned away. Kakashi smiled at the cute gesture and his desire to talk to the guardians and Kage dropped dead.

"Whatever you did it for us right?" Kakashi said bluntly and they nodded.

"Then all is forgiven and we'll talk to you later, now if you'll excuse us," Kakashi purred. The mirror went black and they heard Iruka yell 'Pervert!' before the connection was broken.

* * *

Tsunade shook her head and chuckled happily, she set the mirror down on her desk and linked her fingers together.

"Remember when we were young?" Jiriaya said, memories flooding through his mind.

"Yeah. Are you heading back to your dimension now Hiruzen?" Tsunade asked and the man nodded.

"Yep have to get back and protect my people," Hiruzen bowed.

"When do you think the coronation will be? I don't care whether I have to alter my own genetics for one night, I want to be there," Tsunade said proudly.

"It's whenever they get married," Hiruzen smiled beneath his hat. Tsunade and Jiraiya burst into laughter and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"What?" The guardian asked.

"Those two are some of the biggest sufferers of Gamophobia we've ever seen," The blonde laughed.

"Gamophobia?" Hiruzen repeated.

"Phobia of Marriage, they'll try to stay just lovers for as long as they can," Jiraiya explained.

"They have a 2 year limit," Hiruzen smiled.

"And they'll milk it for every day they can," The pair continued to laugh.

* * *

Iruka walked along the marble hallway of Konoha castle with a towel slung over his shoulder. A pair of black pyjama pants hung tantalisingly off his hips and the matching black vest top stretched across his lean body. He had no idea that he was being watched, stalked, hunted.

It wasn't until he was 10 feet from the bathroom that he noticed his footsteps were being echoed. He stopped abruptly and pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't have to turn around to know who was following him.

"Kakashi," Iruka stated and he heard a hum of acknowledgement. He looked over his shoulder and saw the prince with his nose buried in his favourite book.

"Why are you following me?"

"You missed dinner,"

"I was visiting Naruto, Sasuke and baby Yanagi. You know I can't say no to Naruto especially when he gives me the puppy dog eyes, he's just like one of the kids in my class," Iruka smiled.

"You've only been back for 3 months, you need to pace yourself and stop spending so much time with Naruto and your students…." Kakashi trailed off, Iruka turned to face Kakashi and rolled his eyes.

"And start spending more time with you?" Iruka suggested.

"Ruka you're psychic!" Kakashi sang.

"I'm going for a bath and I'll spend time with you after," Iruka promised.

"Well Ruka I was thinking…" Kakashi placed a hand on the brunette's forearm and warning bells went of in Iruka's head.

'Where did his book go? Wait… Kakashi…. No book…. Thinking….' Iruka thought. Suddenly Kakashi's mask was around his neck and his moist lips against Iruka's ear.

"….that we should bathe together to save water and the dolphins and all that jazz," Kakashi smirked. Umber eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat.

"No," Iruka said firmly.

"Omocha-sensei! I'm shocked at your lack of compassion for the environment," Kakashi teased.

"Kakashi just let me bathe and then we can retire to the bedroom and…." Iruka said coyly but the prince was stubborn.

"Nope I need a bath too so it makes sense for us to," Iruka slammed his hand over Kakashi's mouth to stop him spewing anymore words.

"You have a bath to get clean not get dirty," Iruka blushed.

"But the bath is the perfect place, we get dirty and then we can get clean,"

"Or we can just skip the dirty part and you can go back to the bedroom and wait for me,"

"Hmmmm nah. It'll be strange to actually be in the bath with you instead of watching from outside," Kakashi said bluntly. Iruka tensed and he ground his teeth together.

"You… I'm assuming this was before I left,"

"Yep,"

"You're admitting to spying on me in the bath? Are you a BAKA! I'm skipping the bath and going back to our room to sleep," Iruka raged. He tried to pass the prince but Kakashi threw him over one shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Iruka shouted.

"I can't. Hygiene is very important and I would be a terrible lover if I let you skip it," Kakashi gave an upside down U smile. He kicked the bathroom door open and strode through it with a struggling brunette trying to seriously injury him.

"Kakashi!"

"Don't worry Ruka I'll even wash your back,"

**The End ~**

**

* * *

**

Charlotte: So that's the end of Jenny's first journey into fanfiction and she has enjoyed it thoroughly.

Jenny: O_O You're so good with words Chaz-cat. I'm just going to borrow your laptop for a few days **Evil laugh**

Charlotte: You have you own... wait... I am going to finish that christmas story and you won't stop me Yami.

Jenny: Thank you much for reading my story, it means a lot :) Seriously :D


End file.
